Monster Of Me
by Ziggy55
Summary: Selene Amaya knows who she is, she knows her parentage and hates what she does every day. She hates that she's the symbol,a terrorist symbol for a group that doesn't know better. She was captured and trained to an assassin because of her parentage, something to use against Starfleet. Selene doesn't want to kill Captain James.T Kirk, her dad. She rather kill herself.(FullPlotInside)
1. Chapter 1

**_A monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger._**

 ** _-Monster, Imagine Dragons_**

 **Selene Amaya knows who she is, she knows her parentage and hates what she does every day. She hates that she's the symbol, a terrorist symbol for a group that doesn't know better. She was captured and trained to an assassin because of her parentage, something to use strongly against Starfleet. Selene doesn't want to kill him...She's already killed enough people. And with the PTSD and the mild anxiety, she's not getting any better.**

 **She can't kill Captain James.T Kirk, her father.**

 **She rather kill herself.**

* * *

 **Chapter song:Monster by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

"Phoenix."

That name...It was a knife. It should've been the killer of me. I was a killer myself, a murderer, and assassin. Raised to do this for food and water and things, and there was nothing else to do really around. The experience with phasers and bombs and detonators, it grew onto me too well. Yet, the phaser's click was satisfying like the click of my combat boots with the black catsuit. I had to call this place my second home, my actual place across the street. I was the symbol with the phoenix of this group. A red haired symbol, blue eyes so close to the target's. When I did the testing, our eyes were ninety nine percent match. When I did the testing, there was only one living parent. My mother was dead, long time dead. I was taken from an orphanage when I was six, I barely remember anything about my birth planet oddly enough being the Federation planet, Conshtine, but I still know Earth just because that's where humans originated. I'm twelve, I'm young, I'm naive. I'm not naive to others around me, but I'm naive to myself. And in front of me was him:Xander. The "leader". The one who designated me best, most skilled, smart, most murderous. He doesn't know about the PTSD, or at least he doesn't care about it, I don't think.

"Yes sir?"

"Mission."

He slid the classic yellow folder over the table. See, this is what he did to me and everyone else. Call one of us to the office, slide us the folder, look it over, and we accept. I opened up the folder. My world went insane. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! My heart sank. I knew this man...Not literally, but he was the last resort. The _last_ someone and place I have to go to if I can't stand this anymore. Now, I can't. And I was forced to kill him. Look, Xander knew this, and Xander knew that I would easily have anxiety over this. I wanted to rip the file apart and kill Xander, I had the ability. My eyes I knew were intensely glaring, eyes ablaze in a blue fire. A blue fire hellbent on death.

"You _know_ who he is. You _know_ he's my father. You _KNOW_ that I don't want to kill him," My mouth hollowed, and yet there was this growly deepness in my voice. I was furious, and everyone knew when I was furious. And everyone knew to get outta my way when I was furious.

"Selene, you have to do this."

"Oh, and what makes you think I will, hm?" My voice sharps. And my change of tone switched quickly.

"That man is the only person I have if everything turns its back on me." I growled.

"Nothing's going to turn its back on you if you don't turn your back on them."

"I can't do the dirty deals, Xander. I can't do anything, alright? I'm the pawn, that's all I am. I'm not a symbol, I don't get why you can't understand it."

"You'll lose everything if you turn your back over him."

"I rather die that kill that man, I rather die than kill my father."

And it was true. I rather _die._ Less painful than thoughts and crying and pain in living. Xander was not happy, he was irritated and attempting persuasion. I _just can't_ do it.

"Your death will be excruciatingly slow if you don't do this, alright? Selene, I am counting on the Phoenix right now. This entire group is counting on you."

"I'm not your goddamn symbol, Xander. I _never will be._ "

Xander's anger rose. And then I was suddenly afraid to oppose him so openly. Just accept? Just say yes?

"...Fine," I growled. I snatch up the folder and walk away. I headed outside, passed everything that's took over my life. I swung my curved legs in jeans onto my black motorcycle in the corner. I put the folder in a compartment and revved up my ride. And then I was off to across the street. The motorcycle took my down the long, white dirt road. The wind swept through crops, the Leilanian crops. The sky was a blue, a blue about to go into twilight. My home came into view. My home was an abandoned electric windmill. I parked my motorcycle outside and swept indoors, my combat boots clopping on the concrete steps. It was stories high, but nothing I couldn't climb. I had done it for so many days all my life. I reached the top eventually with tired legs. I smacked the folder onto my desk and sat down at it. I banged my head against it and cussed in screams. I stopped when I started to cry, when I got a headache. I slid out of my seat and huddled myself up. I silently cried, a breath now and then. I didn't _deserve_ to breathe. I didn't deserve anything. I never will deserve anything. But that doesn't destroy me. What destroys me is what I do. I'm an assassin. I kill. I kill so many. I see their eyes so dead and out of life. After every mission, I cry alone. And now I had to kill the only man I had left. I was a twelve year old mistake, a red headed one with eyes way too alike. A tall and curvy-straight mistake.

I imagined my dad dead. The image plagued me. Dead eyes, dead body, dead, dead, dead and long gone.

"NO!" I shrieked into my jeans. I gripped my arms, nails digging into them, trenches forming. I finally looked up and pulled out my knife, swishing it on my arm. A trench of natural red formed. And then I had too much anxiety to do any more. So I put my head back into my jeans and cried, tears onto my jeans they went. No one ever comforted me, I never needed them to. I never wanted them to. Why comfort a monster?

Why comfort the monster?

I mean like, that's what I was...

The monster of me.

* * *

Captain James.T Kirk could usually be found on the bridge or the mess hall.

But he wasn't.

Another sip of alcohol into his mouth and down his throat. Remembering wasn't _always_ good. Not when it has to do with someone you love. Or two, I should say. They were both long gone, one dead, the other he didn't know. He was still upset about the abortion. He was still upset when his girlfriend was gone one day and two months later she told him over the phone she had an abortion. At first, he was dumbfounded and found himself devastated by the news. A baby, his baby...He almost had the chance to be the father his father never got the chance to be...And she crushed the chance. They were teenagers, sure, but to kill it hit Kirk deep. Excruciatingly deep. Since then, he was afraid of love, and he was afraid of getting close to anyone...Even a child. He still remembered when she told him that it was a girl, before she told him she aborted it. A girl...It still rang in his head. A baby girl...And what also surprised Kirk was how he was suddenly protective and...paternal.

He wanted his baby girl he never knew, but would never have her. He gulped down the rest of the beer and pushed the glass away. Kirk heard the doors come open to the little bar on the ship. He could only guess it was Bones.

"Jim, you alright? Last time I checked you seemed gloomy."

"Gloomy," Kirk muttered in a repeat. Bones poured himself a glass of beer and took his own sip of burning amber liquid. Bones was concerned. Jim had been down before, but not like _this._ It's like he lost someone. Bones plopped his seat by him at the bar.

"Well, by the looks of how many glasses are here, I'm guessing you've drunk more than usual when you're stressed."

Yeah...There was about five glasses, four have been of some vodka instead of beer. Kirk wouldn't reply to that remark. His face became more intense in loss, loss of one, and only one.

"Jim, just spit it out already, will ya?" Bones became annoyed quick. Kirk wouldn't say a thing, his thoughts deepened. Deeper and deeper.

"Jim-"

Kirk stood up and simply walked away. He wouldn't and couldn't tell him about her. He wouldn't. Bones's face ended up in one hand.

"What the hell's wrong with him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Song:Echoes by Young Guns**

 **A/N:I really don't know when these songs match, I try to match them, but sometimes I just like imagining them go with the chapters and they work better than songs that actually have meaning to match the chapters. So I hope you attempt ignoring that these songs probably don't fit the chapters. Thank you**

* * *

Slipping on my catsuit wasn't that hard. It was comfy, sure. But sometimes it made me feel like I was some hot secret agent. Haha, I don't wanna look like that. I wore my hair down as usual, wore combat boots, had my makeup done, and I looked at myself in the mirror. The mirror on the other side of this tall tunnel changing hall. The lights coming on. The Phoenix was on my arm, two knives were slid in the catsuit knife slide compartments.

The Phoenix was alive.

But not alive for someone she wanted to kill.

I sighed and stepped out of the changing hall. Despite putting on the death show, I wasn't gonna kill him. I was going to have to make a fake death on him. Kill a emulating clone of him or something. Drag him so far into MIA, people will think he's dead...But he has a crew. And it's a smart crew, and one that cares about him. All I knew was that I wasn't gonna kill him. I rather him kill my damn soul instead. I grabbed my phaser and just stood there. I stroked a finger down the barrel. Would I have to shoot him one way or another? I sighed. I slid it into my holster, the black matched my suit. My nose caught up to the fruity scent I had spritzed on me, and my eyes went down to my dark teal nails. Sharp, cunning, then you'd trace your eyes to my murderous face if you were my victim. Hopefully not, though. Hopefully not.

I had my breakfast, one big bite of a blue Leilanian fruit with a magenta core and I sprinted downstairs, also jumping at the last couple steps with no fear to land and smack open the door. I swung onto my motorcycle and it started off on the white dirt road. I wished I could stay home and eat and sleep and relax, torture myself compared to this. I deeply exhaled when parked and swung off my motorcycle. Xander and the jumpship were outside. No one was coming with me, it was a solo job. Xander's expression was normal. Not angry, furious, irritated, grumpy, just normal. I then stood in front of him at the entrance of the jumpship with him.

"You'll do well, I know it."

I put on a tad flashy shy smile, taking the compliment. No, not really. Why would I take a compliment on killing? I was good at it(or fantastic as Xander would say to my face), but it's killing. I still remember when I'd punch punching bags, it would take three punches with some effort to unhinge the hardest bag in the facility. Xima(a Romulan girl) would look at me in shock with Earth Asian eyes that had become denim blue because of eye dye. And then there's Connor who will whistle with a smirk, flirting with me afterwords while I was in a sports bra and sports leggings. I swear to god that fourteen year old boy would be the death of me. I was only twelve, I looked thirteen to fifteen though. Red hair, blue eyes, curvy-straight. That was the useless soul I was. Useless soul I'd always be. I don't care that I'm useless, however. I got over that a long time ago.

"I'll be back when he's dead."

"And however long that takes. Don't worry about time, I just want him dead one way or another."

See, the thing about Xander is that he's oddly patient. He's patient as long as we're constantly on the job. If we take a break, his patience will shorten. And I knew and seen the consequences he's given:beatings, electrocutions, experimentation. Xander experiments and uses harsh chemicals on some people for punishment. I watched first hand and I ran when that girl's curves became bone thin and anorexic, her hair grew inwards and boy short, she lost her feet, and her mouth became skin with her cheeks. That girl had no mouth. I could repeat my exact gasp and wide eyes. That was one of the worst things I'd ever seen. I ran away from right outside the experiment room and I cried in a corner. Anxiety had taken over me that day. No one thankfully came to find me, I had my day alone. No one worried about me. Maybe Xima every once in a while would be a friend, but I didn't really need anyone. Maybe I wanted a family...Maybe I wanted a dad, even though I might still have to kill him. That's when I realized that I wanted some form of family, I'd take advantage of that opportunity. I boarded the jumpship and Xander backed away. I swung into the helm seat and set course for the next planet the Enterprise was heading to, Conshtine. The jumpship went up,

and the jumpship went away.

* * *

"Mr. Sulu, how much time until we arrive at Conshtine?"

"Two minutes and forty two seconds, Captain."

"Alright, uh, Mr. Spock, take the conn. I'm going down there alone, this time."

Spock was confused by the decision, but being the logical Vulcan Spock was, he kept it strictly to himself. "Yes, Captain."

Kirk headed down to the transporter room a bit swiftly. He knew quite a bit about the planet and its half year summery capital, Jakva. No one from Starfleet knew much though, and his ship was assigned for its observation. Conshtine was a two season planet, summer and fall to the Earth equivalent. It was kinda odd that he was going alone, but this was where Everly had been born when Conshtine was its own democracy. That was mostly why he had wanted to go alone, to avoid any unwanted attention from Spock or Bones if he saw something he didn't want to see. And despite being here four times as a teenager, he didn't remember _everything._ But he remembered Everly's face that was gleaming as she showed him around her hometown of Jakva. Everly, the baby's mother, his girlfriend. He loved her a lot, an excruciating amount, and it was almost an impenetrable barrier to get through Everly who had been long gone he guessed. Just as excruciating for his baby girl. Maybe Everly was alive on Conshtine, but he didn't know. It had taken until now for him to think of seeing her, looking in the planetory directory to see if she was still alive and where she was. And if he couldn't find her, maybe he could find her parents who still lived there, he was sure.

Scotty was surprised to see Kirk the only one to find his place on the beaming pad.

"Where to on the surface, sir?"

"Central Jakva, Mr. Scott," Kirk replied, not exactly any emotion in his voice, but casual you could say instead. Kirk was kinda nervous to be somewhere his girlfriend once was with his baby girl. The baby girl he never got to meet. She wasn't even _born_ was what truly stroke him. He never thought Everly would do it, she loved babies and children. He was always sure she wouldn't really mind raising her own. But still...Did her _parents force_ her to abort his baby girl? If so, Kirk was easily already mad. Scotty pressed in the appropriate coordinates for beaming onto Central Jakva.

"Alrighty then, off ye go on your command, sir."

"Energize."

And then the gold beaming light took him away.

* * *

Kirk remembered everything _perfectly._ The kids exploring markets, the humans all around and one or two vulcans on every block. The silvery layer to the blue sky, a nice shade it was. Buildings were tawny and clay colors, but the tech inside was Federation advanced. He started through the not much of a crowd, small families all around. Something _he_ could've had, but he didn't. He wasn't sure he ever could after Everly and her aborting his daughter. Kirk found a planetory directory stand and put in Everly's name. Nothing popped up except her picture, some basic info, and her address. But it didn't say if she was dead or alive. This raised Kirk's nervousness easily.

So he found the house on 3s Markla street on the west inter rim of Jakva. It didn't really have a doorbell or anything like that, so Kirk simply knocked. He straightened himself out. He didn't wanna make a bad impression on them, if the Starfleet uniform wasn't enough. Kirk was already sure her father _especially_ wouldn't be happy with him. It made him quietly gulp.

The door opened to a woman, not really that old. Forties to fifties in age, caramelish brown hair with some red, brown eyes.

"Is that you, Jim Kirk?" She asked, not that amused, but still decently polite.

"Yes, m'am, it is."

"Oh...Um...It's a surprise you're here, I didn't really think you'd come here again."

"Well, I, um...have."

It wasn't too awkward, but it was still.

"You're looking for Everly, aren't you?" She asked.

"If she's here, yes, is she?"

Missus Gianna Woodley had no idea how she'd explain this to the now older boy she once knew to be good hearted, a gold heart she could say. But these were the words that could fall out of her mouth.

"Um, come in, please."

She welcomed him into her home. It was nice, comfy, and welcoming. The fireplace wasn't lit with the summer season, and curtains weren't open. It was maybe sixty eight degrees fahrenheit. Gianna sat him down on the leather sofa that sat with a soft brown rug underneath. She took a deep breath, she knew he wouldn't react well at all.

"Jim...Um...A few years ago...Everly never got that abortion..." She started calmly.

Jim was a bit dumbfounded at first, upset, his heart swelled that his baby was still alive. He was about to respond when Gianna continued.

"She raised Selene here with us, in this home. But, um...Everly died when she was caught in a shooting when Selene was four...And we didn't think we could take care of her."

That's when Jim became pretty angry. They gave her up to the _orphanage._ He had known about orphanages pretty well, he had seen inside them and even stayed for a short period of time. It was hard to him to keep the yelling inside of him, but he kept mostly cool. He didn't even _think_ about that Everly was dead.

"Gianna...Where's my baby girl?" He had a flat tone, and the paternal instincts overtook him oddly to general perspectives if you knew Jim Kirk well enough.

"Last time I checked, she wasn't in the orphanage."

"You're saying she was adopted?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Look, Jim, I'm sorry-"

"No, just...Do you have...any pictures?"

"Yeah, of course."

Gianna stood up and got a PADD with pictures, showing them to him. Jim swiped slowly through them. He looked at what his baby girl had grown into:a cute, sweet redheaded girl. And he noticed she had his eyes. His heart intensely swelled at his cute daughter, the one he never got to raise or witness the first time she walked or said her first word. The stress on him was rising and he had this feeling he wanted to let himself break.

"She's beautiful," He commented sincerely in that paternal way, a loving fatherly way. Gianna smiled only a little about his love for her, the heart swelling. It's like he had _completely_ forgotten about Everly. Gianna decided not to take it too too personally, he was already in a lot of pain. She decided not to make it worse.

And then Jim felt like he was already overstaying his welcome. He stood up, leaving the PADD on the sofa.

"Well, um...It was nice to see you again, Miss Woodley. Thank you for telling me."

Gianna just decided to nod and he started to leave. Gianna could only say one thing.

"Jim?"

He turned to her one more time.

"You'll always have a home here. Just remember that."

There was only a small pause. "Thank you, Miss Woodley."

Jim went outside, closed the door, and really just wanted to cry. But he felt like there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide it. Nowhere for Captain Kirk to hide. He deeply exhaled and looked up where the nearest orphanage was at a directory. It wasn't far, a couple streets. He had his heart with so much hope, just so much. _his baby girl_ could be at that orphanage. He walked in, trying not to be too noticeable, especially with the command division shirt an eye popper. He headed quietly to the counter, and the brunette woman's eyes came up.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Um, yes, I'm wondering if there is a Selene Woodley here?"

"A Selene Woodley. We had one a couple years ago, but she disappeared one night. All we know is that she didn't run away, she might have been captured."

Jim's heart sank excruciatingly low. His eyes drooped and could barely whisper.

"Thank you."

And with that, Jim walked away. When he got outside, no one was around. So he sat down and let his mind wander in wild emotions. Anger, sadness, fury, depression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Song:New Blood by Zayde Wolf**

* * *

Jakva. Selene knew Jakva well, she had grown up there during the beginning of her life. She tried to forget about that her grandparents were still there, but she couldn't too much. Selene didn't want to face them, she knew it would create consequences. She cared that _they_ would get consequences. It wasn't that unusual to walk around in a catsuit, but she pulled a jacket over her arms anyways. There were about two other people wearing something close to a catsuit around, but not for the same reasons Selene wore hers.

The streets slowly started to bustle, Selene saw the kids happily roam through the markets, exploring and picking up random things such as pins and beads. She guessed she was a bit like that once, but she remembered often reading and just walking around when she was younger. But when she was exploring the market, she was fascinated with gold, gems, and exotic colored fruits. This was the stuff she remembered, and her mind wandered to random thoughts of her first life here. Part of Selene's mind swirled like a hurricane, the rest was trying to block out the storm.

Her eyes gazed out, her back against a clay wall of a store. She came back to her birth home to kill her father, or hurt him. The fact was the knife aimed for her heart, the heart Selene knew was useless. And she knew her grandparents would be disappointed in her, upset, distraught.

And her mother too if she was only still alive.

The familiar fabric gold she was looking out for appeared from out of her eye.

 _Oh god, it's him._

That was the man she was looking for. Selene knew if she made him "dead" to everyone, but still alive, she would prove herself and she would gain the entirety of the trust chain. Then came the guilt of pride in performance, the item was on the balance beam. Most of the time, she wasn't _that_ afraid of failure...But now she _had_ to be. She bit her lip before she lowly sighed. She strided over and was going to bump into him, make it look like an accident. The plan was in her head, she knew what she was going to do. Closer and closer she came, closer and closer the fear came. She got only a glance or two at Kirk's face, but it looked sad and down. She tried not to think much of it.

Selene finally bumped into him "accidentally" with one arm. She stopped as well as Kirk, who's facial expression changed.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, didn't mean to," She worked an apology.

"Nah, it's fine."

The not-that-much-shorter Selene made eye contact with the man, and she just waited a second. Two pairs of electric blue eyes to each other. Kirk was only a bit confused, and noticed the blue in her eyes.

"What?" He asks.

There was only another two or three seconds.

"We gotta get outta here."

Selene grabbed his arm firmly and started dragging him across the street to the right. Kirk instantly started protesting.

"Wait, what?"

"We gotta get outta here, now."

"Wait, hold on, who are you even?!"

"You'll find out very soon."

"Let me go!"

"It's this or die, Kirk, dying I don't prefer and I know you don't prefer it either," Selene partially snapped. She dragged him in a corner and pulled out her phaser. Kirk was very unamused.

"Wait, wait, are you gonna kill me?!"

"Uh..." Selene pulled out another random device.

"Don't prefer to at all."

She pulled out her communicator and looked at how many minutes it was away from her jumpship. Seven. Selene cussed a single word. She then snatched Kirk's arm again.

"Come on," She growls.

"Well, don't grab my arm!"

Selene let go harshly and let her hand grab onto the handle of her phaser, the other to a detonator. Kirk noticed at first sight and said something, "Wait, are you seriously going _bomb_ this place?!"

She growled with her mouth closed, then her mouth opened. "Dammit, Kirk, yes, but I have my reasons!"

Selene threw the bomb into the middle of the street and snatched Kirk's arm again and sprinted.

"Run!" She urged in a snappy voice. The explosion went up and out, dust this direction and that one. Screams and yells came, a pit of guilt resided in Selene's stomach. The police would come out from buildings in an instant, they were always all over the place doing every day things. And they did. Selene had been trained too well, and she knew it. On sight, she started to fight back. She grabbed one man's arms and used them to flip him over, then switching to the other man and holding him against a clay brown post and punching his nose so hard there was a crack with drops of blood flying into the air on first punch before she kicked the man behind her. Kirk was extremely startled by this sudden monstrous strength he was witnessing, so close to him, and not _to him_.

Selene snatched a knife from her back knife compartment and slit a man's neck, and a gash on another man's face that was horrific. She smacked another man against a wall by the head, a harsh and terrorizing crack and boiling blood became sensed. He was the last, and there were four men at her feet. Suddenly, there were the knives of an excruciating guilt in the assassin twelve year old from some satisfaction from the strength. Selene looked over to extremely startled Kirk, he was in a pretty intense state of disbelief at her strength.

"You'll get used to it. Now come on."

Emergency blares started going off and the two started running. Kirk barely felt like he had a choice at seeing Selene's strength, what she could do to _him_ , only a thirteen year old girl in his eyes. He _guessed_ thirteen or fourteen. He'd have to ask later if he even had the chance.

A policeman came and Selene simply punched him in the face. Now Kirk was not taking it. He was about to punch her in the face when Selene swiftly swept around and pulled a knife to his neck, threatening eyes.

"Don't. Even. Try me."

She then pulled it away, but keeping it tight in hand. Her phaser went to her holster and she grabbed his arm again, she didn't feel like she could let him go again. Selene's pace quickened, giving only the choice for Kirk to ace the same pace. The screams and yells continued, and the alarms started blaring louder, that's when they broke into a run...Okay, a sprint Kirk couldn't catch up to, but Selene aced. She barely broke a sweat as if she was Vulcan, but she was entirely human. A squadron of more police rushed into view, and Selene swept her knife against three necks while she punched the rest. Those officers didn't stand a chance against her. Kirk would never admit it aloud, but he was kinda scared of her because what she could do. Something _he couldn't_ do.

"Keep running!" She suddenly urged, starting to sprint for the jumpship's location. The sky was ablaze in supporting light, perfect daylight to find their way. The jumpship wasn't far, especially not with Selene's whiplash fast feet. She quickly pulled her phaser on another two men before the jumpship came into view, making Selene sprint even faster. Kirk could barely believe her young speed. Sure, she was young, but she was just _so fast._ He didn't know if she was some superhuman or what. He didn't see any pointed ears, and she definitely didn't talk like a vulcan. And honestly, Kirk was wanting to suspect her eyes for something. But he knew he couldn't, his daughter was long gone.

The beautiful silver gray of the ship came into view. It was as large as a Starfleet Defiant Class ship, but not from Starfleet. The ship was a sight, but it didn't really have any color otherwise. It was a creative ship, a huge window on the bridge, the bridge able to be seen inside. You could see that the ceiling was about fifty two meters high compared to normal Starships. Okay, it wasn't _really_ a jumpship...Fine, it was more of a starship.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR GODDAMN HANDS UP!" A police officer yelled. Selene ignored it and smacked in the ship code, the door coming open, dragging Kirk to the floor inside. She pulled on the metal handle on the door that wouldn't come fast enough without extra force. Selene harshly grunted while doing this, never have doing this before. She pulled it up and sprinted for the bridge which was maybe three halls down. Kirk only got a glance before he stumbled up and followed to see what this girl was up to.

Selene swept into the bridge like a storm, plopping into the helm chair and slamming in this and that, destinations and such.

"Destination for..." Selene muttered, thinking where the Federation and anyone would _never_ go. Klingon Empire, they've gone there before, Kaigon? Even _she_ couldn't kill any of those, not many.

"HOTHOM!" She yells louder than intended. Selene smacked in the destination with a lock on it, only she could change the destination. Her hands sprinted to the lift lever, smacking on it. Kirk stumbled harder as he got into the room at the lever's motion. Phasershot nerves appeared on the massive glass that doubled as a screen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Selene rolled her eyes. She pressed in duo shots to follow phasershots wherever they came from for approximately one minute and twenty seconds until liftoff. Kirk watched these actions carefully, trying to get the handle on what's happened.

"Warp liftoff ready."

Selene pushed hard and steadily at the warp lever, taking them up into space at warp factor three. Into depth of space, endless boundaries, endless phenomenons, endless...Everything. She sighed loudly and her head fell backwards. Kirk was up on his feet, finally.

"Okay...Start talkin'."

"Just what I would say."

"Wh-wh-what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Uh...Long story, uh...Not that nice of one."

"I have time, captured anyways."

Selene sighed, how was she gonna explain this one? How does she explain that her father is right in front of her?

"Okay, I'm gonna explain this randomly...Uh...Have you ever known someone-"

"What's your name?" He snapped.

"Selene Amaya Kirk."

Kirk's eyes furrowed just a bit. Selene? Kirk?

"Named...Everly Woodley?" She continued her past sentence. Kirk could only nod slowly.

"She never aborted me, she raised me there until she died and I went to the orphanage and was taken for a, um...I was used part of a terrorist game. Terrorist? Yeah, I'm one of them. But despite the death, I never wanted to kill anyone. I was sent to kill you..."

Kirk's eyes were gaping, confused, trying to take in his daughter was alive and she was a _terrorist_ at age twelve.

"I wanted to make a different call..."

Selene judged by Kirk's face, she should leave him alone. She huffed a sigh and headed past him, leaving Kirk stunned about his daughter's life.

* * *

"Mr. Sulu, are there any traces of the captain on Conshtine?"

"Negative, Commander. Not even any ships leaving the system," Sulu replied, wishing he could've been able to say yes he was there and could come back. Spock had to have growing concerns over the missing captain, he wasn't supposed to be down there long. This concerned Sulu as well. Knowing the captain well enough only a couple months into the mission, the captain with dirty blonde parted hair and that could goofily grin wouldn't care too much to the planet...or...Sulu's mind started questioning this thoughts.

"Lieutenant Uhura, please report Captain Kirk's status as MIA to Starfleet command."

"Yes, Commander."

Uhura was alarmed about this, she hadn't expected this to happen like everyone else. It would be hard to go on without Kirk, their captain. Most people weren't exactly fond of Spock permanently taking over as captain, that even included Uhura herself. Bones came up onto the bridge, irritated and alarmed.

"Where is he?" He asks.

"Doctor, as of now, I have reported Captain Kirk to be MIA to Starfleet command. There have been no sightings of any vessels leaving the system, and none preparing to."

"What do you _mean_ MIA, dammit?"

"MIA is an acronym for Missing In Action, docto-"

"Yeah, I know that, but how could he just disappear?"

"No one knows, Doctor McCoy, but he is ought to be found within hours."

"Ought to be," Bones mumbled with that classic growly undertone.

"Commander, we are being hailed," Uhura reports as she swung around in her chair to face Spock, the "acting captain" she guessed, but still referred to as commander.

"Broadcast shipwide, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

And up onto the screen came Admiral Seraphina Moore, the current head admiral. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, some dark red lipstick on that suited her well. She was young, but fully fit for the job. Admiral Moore was brown eyed, and her expression was mostly serious and calm at the moment.

"Commander Spock," She greets.

"Admiral Moore."

"You have reported the U.S.S Enterprise's Captain Kirk MIA."

"Indeed I have, Admiral."

"Approximately how many minutes ago?"

"Seventy, Admiral. The mission was supposed to only last forty, and there have been no reported sightings of him on the planet of Conshtine in any region."

"There was reported to be an explosion in central of the Conshtan capital of Jakva, do you think he could've been affected?" She asks.

"Unlikely. His chances of surviving the explosion from a five mile radius is eighty two point six eight nine five percent."

Admiral Moore slowly nodded. She could only trust the vulcan commander's factual "fact".

"Does he have any specific enemies that you know of? This could be personal."

"Negative, Admiral."

"Alright...Well, I'm leaving you as captain of the Enterprise until we find Captain Kirk. I will personally send down and investigation party to Jakva and report to you our findings. Admiral Moore out."

The hail ended, and the crew was left unsure of what would come next.

* * *

 **Also, Admiral Moore looks like Jessica Alba and Gianna looked like Julia Roberts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Song:Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

She had always been good with punching bags, no doubt about it. Selene hoisted another punching bag out of three onto the hinges and started punching. This was one of her great forms of stress relief:hurting _something, anything_. Maybe not something she loved, but _something._ She knew she was constantly a bomb, or perhaps a missile, maybe a black hole swallowing some planets. She hated it and she could be feared. So people from the terrorist group would attempt manipulation, see, that just made it worse. Thinking about it made Selene sigh. She gave a single blow to the bag and it was off the hinges again.

"H- _how_ do you do that?" A voice came from behind her. Selene knew who it was.

"Intense training, strong bones, determination. How did you become a Starfleet captain, a dare?" She asked.

"Yeah, I actually _did_ join on a dare."

Selene turned around to Kirk. Kirk decided to continue.

"So where are we going?"

"Hothum. No one will go there. No one _dares_ to go there."

" _Hothom?_ "

"Relax, we'll be fine if we stay on the ship. The only way we could go outside is with enough layers. And from past experience, we're gonna need about four."

"Yeah, and _why_ are we going to Hothom?"

"I kinda just told you. No one will go there."

"You said you didn't wanna kill me," Kirk brought it up. Selene punched the bag of its hinges again and sighed, leaving Kirk pretty surprised by the strength burst. She turned around to him.

"I never wanted to kill _anyone_ , but I have. You're different...And with the parentage...It just adds on."

Selene hoisted up the bag again with her fair skinned arms. The knuckles of hers were bruised Kirk could notice, and they were pretty bad. She never cared for putting wraps on her fists, you don't get that in the fight.

"How was your...mother?" Kirk asked reluctantly.

Selene wasn't hesitant on her answer back, "Good, she was a good mom. You know what happened, right?"

"Yeah."

"Raised with grandparents and mom, loved me, shipped me off to a orphanage with the sappy excuse they couldn't care for me. Code for that they didn't know what the hell to do with me. Then I was captured as part of the terrorist thing, with them ever since. And now...Here I am. I'm gonna figure this out, how to keep you alive."

"Keep me alive? What're you, the parent?"

"Says the parent himself."

That shut Kirk up. _Well s_ _he_ knew how to talk.

"Look, I'm gonna need a holographic emulator, thing is that I don't _have_ one and I have no hellish idea how to make one. Otherwise, I'd just shoot the emulation, but that's not the case. And it's really dangerous just to go out there and get it, we need to stay really low."

"I think I knew that, Sel."

"Even better. But anyways, food's on level four, bedrooms are level six, this is level two. So you can do whatever you want 'till we get to Hothom."

Kirk nodded. It sounded like she wanted him gone, it made Kirk think that there was a bit of this hostile vibe besides the whole assassin deal. But he had only one question to ask.

"Who do you even work for?"

Selene's eyes went a bit...snappy.

"I'm going waywards on whether to tell you or not, you see that, right?"

"Okay then, I'll be on the bridge."

Kirk starts his way out of the room when Selene smirks with her face towards the punching bag.

"Oh by the way, I'm captain."

"Oh no, _I'm_ captain. Parental override."

Selene turned around, her eyes were a bit squinted with her mouth open and slight curls at the corner.

" _Parental override?_ Oh well that's just a lovely way to blurt it, _new father._ "

"You got that from your mom, I swear," Kirk stated as he walked out and the door closed, referring to the comebacks and sass. That left Selene to continuously punch the punching down bag over and over until the rips were just too much for the bag to keep bulky strength and challenge to the assassin's strong, practiced fists.

* * *

Selene showered and came back onto the bridge at dark, stars were beautiful and glowing. She was in sweatpants and a tank top, no care for the catsuit anymore. She had the first part of the job finished, now she had to figure out how the hell to keep him alive and healthy and not let Xander or _anyone_ find out about him. That was the harder part by all means. Xander would check up, still wonder why she took so long because he knew that she was a quick and snap to it person. And she was kinda surprised how Kirk was taking the news, she was alive and a terrorist. Oh, well that must have been nice to hear. Hehe... _Not._

She entered the bridge and her shoes barely made a clop. It was dark instead of bright white light thankfully. Selene went close to the window a bit slow, finally touching it with her fingers, and her body sliding down into crossed legs sitting. Space was dark, gleaming, and just beautiful. She smiled only a bit, _only._ She thought _maybe_ there could be something new, she could do something new in her life, but she was leaning low in the unsure category. Her eyes with incredulous electric blue eyes stared out into the beyond, the endless universe. She never knew if it would end. What's special when something's endless? When can people _finally_ go home if there's _always_ something to discover? _When_ can people finally settle down and have their families, there laid back lives compared to what it was before? Selene was sure this wouldn't be her, probably. Family? She knew she didn't deserve it. No family in any form...Yet her dad was on this ship.

"Enjoy the view?" His voice came in. Selene slowly nodded, "Yeah, always have."

Kirk walked over and sat down beside her, legs bent one way.

"So what's the plan?"

"Um...I don't know. We'll be in the middle of nowhere for who knows how long. In the middle of nowhere with a supplied ship and another random person, so it's code word for that this won't be fun."

"Well at least that random person isn't some person hellbent on killing us."

"True. There's plenty of people hellbent on killing us."

"Like your boss with me?"

Selene's eyes changed its expression. "Yeah...I wish not, but that's just the damned truth."

"Damned it is."

Kirk got a better look at his daughter. Gorgeous red-brown-auburn hair, incredibly similar eyes to his own, the straight and curvy body, fair and pretty complexion. Luscious lashes, soft peachy lips, nicely colored brown brows. Ears without earrings, fingers without rings, a neck without a necklace, Kirk got the message she didn't like jewelry. Noted.

Selene stood up and went over to the helm desk to check where they were. It was about halfway to Hothum, they were in the Hothom sector though, so they had been getting along fine.

"Halfway there."

And then a question came to Kirk's mind and through his mouth, "Wait, you're saying _no one's_ noticed this ship?"

"Correct, and not telling how."

"I bet I could find out," Kirk stood up. Selene rolled her eyes, "You're a captain, not an engineer."

"You're an assassin, not a captain."

"Yeah, and? You're a captured captain, not a free captain."

"How do you always catch me?" Kirk referred to the comebacks in a blurt.

"Why do you keep making random dumb ass comments?"

"Oh just-"

Selene just snorted to interrupt him and the classic smirk curled onto her lips. Kirk took note of this smirk, so Kirk-like. He couldn't tell if it was more of her mom in her or himself. She couldn't even tell if she was more of her mother or father herself. She was leaning towards her father though. The smirk, eyes, too many random things. And then the random things started flowing back to her. What if Xander found out her father was alive? What would everyone think if their symbol was a traitor? What would the world think if Kirk still died when Selene tried to prevent it? What would Starfleet think of her? So many whats, and no good answers that could give Selene at least a _tiny_ bit of a positive future. A positive future for her included her father alive and away from the terrorist group. No more shooting phasers at innocents, no more punching, no more death, no more fears, no more of the forced drugs. Oh yeah, they gave Selene some drugs, they gave her drugs that Selene wasn't too sure what they did to her except for one. She had taken her guesses. Maybe one made her homicidal, maybe another was messing with her head, maybe one gave her drastic strength. Strength though she was not leaning towards, she hadn't seen much muscle development, but who knew.

And then Kirk had to ask his daughter. He _had_ to. He couldn't stand thinking about his daughter going back to that terrorist group to cause more death, when she was twelve, when she was _his_ daughter. Kirk would _never_ let his daughter go back to the damned terrorist group _ever_ again even if it took his life. He was already devoted and he could care less that the instinct had come faster than the Iowa hailstorms he's seen long ago when he was just a reckless boy. He wanted to raise her, not her grandparents, and her mother was dead. Plus, he didn't know a thing about her. He had the chance _once_ long ago, he was _not_ going to let it out of his grasp once more ever again.

"What're you going to do after this is all over?"

Selene's eyes shifted back to him, the incredulous blue eyes that could make him smile on his. "I don't know...I don't know what the group will do to get me back. But I bet they'll try going through hell to get me back. Thing is, I just don't wanna go back. But I don't know what I can do about it though."

"You're not going back, Selene. You're never going back."

Redheaded Selene shook her head slowly, "You don't know them like I do. I don't want you to at all, I deserve knowing what they'll do to me."

Now this just angered Kirk, if they so much as _touched a single strand of hair from her head_ , he would _kill_ them with anything. See, he always had this instinct in him, but there was never a place to put it. And no one would expect that out of Kirk, and he didn't. If it wasn't his daughter, nope, you weren't gonna ever see it. Plus, Kirk was afraid to act in a way that would make him think of a baby he was sure was gone very long ago. He never got over the "abortion", and he was sure he never would.

"They're never touching a hair on your head again."

Selene slightly felt like giggling about Kirk's way of expressing this paternal stuff coming from whatever he did, but it didn't show on her face or in her eyes.

"Then where shall I go if you're not letting anyone touch me then, _Captain Kirk?_ "

"Well, I'm on a five year mission right now with the Enterprise and it's been two years and a half through, so you'll probably end up on my ship."

"You're bringing a lotta trouble to your ship then."

"Oh, come on, you can't be _that_ much trouble."

"No, I'm talking about that terrorists will come after your ship. Look, they're ruthless, murderous, and smart ass talkers. They won't hesitate on doing any damage to your ship and crew in any way possible. And I just can't let that happen, they want you dead, that's already too much."

"You care that much?" Kirk asked a bit confused and surprised. Selene's head took it's tilt, "Yes. I always have."

And then Selene left. She left Kirk alone once again to contemplate about his daughter, the one he lost before she was born.

And it was still Everly's fault for taking his baby away from him to Jim.

* * *

 **Fourth chapter, I've typed sixteen...I've always had too much time. XD Thank you, Howling2TheMoon for your review. My favorite thing has always been seeing reviews on my stories, it's just the best thing to hear people tell you in their own words what they think. And follows and favorites are always nice too. I should upload soon, but I don't know a certain writing schedule. I'm pretty random(plus, I've already written sixteen chapters). But I shall be back soon!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Song:Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

 _Dead. Dead. Dead and long gone._

 _Voices were whispering that to me._

 _Dead bodies, dead bodies._

 _I was crying, I was sure of it. A ship was going down in the distance...A starship...The U.S.S Enterprise. It slammed down into the Earth with an incredible rumble even I could feel. My heart was quick, I could feel my blood move wherever my focus switched. It was all crashing down. No. No, no, no, no, no..._

 _"DADDY!"_

 _Shrieking wasn't gonna help me. Nothing was gonna help me. No one was gonna help me. Why should they? I'm pathetic, a stupid mistake, a useless life taking up too much space, every breath of mine has no value. I was no valuable daughter of Captain James.T Kirk, I was no valuable assassin, I was no valuable kid who could be in school. I was never a thing valuable of mom. But that barely mattered anymore, I wasn't valuable of dad. Can't find anything else to say why I should die. That statement is good enough._

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" That male, haunting voice shouted at me. Xander. Xander, Xander, Xander hated me and I knew it. Then, I felt suffocated. Drowning, dizzy, I could not move._

 _"DADDY!"_

 _I still shrieked helplessly. I just kept turning around and looked at the smoke, the flames I weren't sure were real. Nothing was gonna help me, and I was gonna die, I was just gonna go ahead and waste my breath since it was my dead body that would never be found. And it would never be found valuable. Is that seriously what I wanted? To be valuable? I had never wanted that. I just wanted dad and to be free of terrorism. I wanted to be free of the constant threat of dead I drew to him all because of terrorist ties. And it was all my grandparents's fault. But I didn't give a damn about them anymore. I bet they don't give any care about me anymore either. I'm long gone, and I'm no dust or shadow. I never will be dust or a shadow. No one could save me from that. No one can save me from anything. No one...Not even my dad, Captain James Tiberius Kirk._

 _He couldn't save me anyways because he was right in front of me when I looked down._

 _I shrieked and sobbed at his chest._

* * *

 _I thought I escaped...I guess not. Now it was me. Dad was being warped in golden light, it was only for him. It didn't deserve me, and I didn't deserve gold. I was being dragged, I felt the blood. I felt the pain, it was more emotional. I was being taken away. My dad's arm reached out for me._

 _"NO!"_

 _"DADDY!" I blurted. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I called-I called him..._

 _Then he was gone._

 _My dad was gone._

* * *

Selene gasped for breath, she was crying, she had gone through a nightmare and something else.

"The drugs..." She panted intensely through those tears dripping down her warm, light face.

"Hel-hallucinations," Selene finished finally. The door swept open, who else could be there besides the only other person on the ship? He was worried, panicked, more worry, more panic. She wasn't extremely sure if she wanted to face him. She gasped out again, and Kirk quickly took a seat by her side.

"You okay? What happened?" He rapid fired.

"It was just a damn dream...And..."

Kirk looked at her, waiting for the finish.

"Hallucinations," She finished with a pant. This made his panic go to warpspeed. Hallucinating? Selene? She's hallucinating? Why? Rapid fire questions that were quickly connecting in Kirk's mind. Selene explained a bit.

"Drugging...They drugged me, I just know one drug makes me hallucinate, I don't know about the other ones though. Look, I'm sorry, just ignore me if I have some dream or hallucinate again, it's normal."

Haha. No. Kirk currently didn't think he could be more scared. Selene was _hallucinating_. He was kinda afraid to leave her, but Selene would think oddly of it. Truth was, Selene could care less. Her mind recapped the colored and intensely vivid hallucination. She called Kirk that word, that child word. That young word, she should say. A word she asked her mother about when she was young. Kirk sighed, but not annoyed, just kinda stressed. Well, why would you not be stressed in Kirk's situation? His _daughter_ was _hallucinating._ Paternity, Bones might actually tease Kirk on that one. Kirk could barely care less if Bones teased him, he just wanted his daughter to be okay.

"Sorry," Selene murmured.

"Nah, it's fine, they happen."

"I'm drugged, it's different."

"It's not your fault. Just try to sleep well. Last time I checked, we were eight hours from Hothum."

Selene nodded and started curling back into the covers. She folded the corner of the duvet to sandwich her arm. Kirk would actually do that sometimes. He felt not that close to relief when he walked out the door and back to his own room he had chosen oddly enough(and coincidentally) next door. That's why the shrieks were so loud. Kirk walked away from his daughter's room, still worrying. He didn't have anyone else to worry about anyways. Plus, she was his twelve year old assassin hallucinating daughter. Extra attention was required...Not literally...But Kirk didn't just wanna blow her away.

Not like Everly expressed to him.

* * *

 **2nd Chapter Song:Bulletproof by Young Guns**

* * *

Selene didn't want to eat. She just didn't feel like it. Instead, she had just cut on her arm, leaving the red marks of harm. A sigh fell out and she finally put the knife away after being wiped clean of her blood. She stood up from sitting on the kitchen floor and headed out to the bridge. Into view came whitish blue light that could only be from Hothom, the ship was landing. Kirk was already in there, that made Selene pull her sleeve back down over her red arm.

"Two minutes 'till landing. I also heard that there may be some junk down here, including a holographic emulator," Kirk said.

"Yeah, we could go down there. Just don't dress in anything less than four layers or you'll get frostbite or Hothum head."

"I'm not gonna get any of that."

"Good. Meet me at the docker."

Selene walked off before Kirk had and she stuffed on about three shirts, a insulation jacket, three pairs of socks with boots, three pairs of leggings with pants for the cold. She yanked the hood over her face with a phaser and random things in zipped pockets and headed do the docker. Selene knew she was pretty clothed. Last time she checked, it was about negative five degrees. But there was still that feeling inside her that said that she should just die in the cold. She couldn't shake that one away. The death she had caused, the phasers she played with, the faces she gave.

She rubbed at her lips with itself and waited patiently at the docker. The docker wasn't huge, wasn't tiny, wasn't small. It was fairly big, gray coloring. Selene grabbed a GPS when she remembered and a tricorder at a moment during the five minute wait. Just two other things that weren't in her bag. She already had the phaser and a canteen of water in her bag, despite the cold, she drank a lot of water. Kirk came in dressed for comfort and warmth, two heavy jackets with pants and boots, a hood pulled over his face that still let you see his face.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Selene pressed in only two buttons to open the docker door, it went down to form a downwards bridge. A shrill, harsh breeze flew all around, reaching Selene's face. Her body, however, her body was just fine. Four feet crunched in the snow after Kirk and Selene stepped out from the metal. The sky was white with clouds, breezy, and highly intense cold. Their steps weren't that slow, but they went decently paced. Selene pulled out her tricorder, scanning the area for any advanced tech or metal.

"Find anything yet?" Kirk asked a minute after she pulled it out.

"Uh..." Selene trailed, waiting for anything else before she made the answer of no official.

"No-"

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

Selene's eyes raced back to the tricorder, advanced tech was only quarter a mile away in some dense ice she assumed was a cave.

"Advanced tech quarter mile north from here," She changed her answer. This quickened her pace, then Kirk's. The cold blew around, shrill and uncaring. Selene's cheeks went somewhat pink, but pulled a drawstring that only let her eyes peep out, yet her nose was still freezing. The cave soon enough came into view, and they entered. It was slightly less colder, a hollowness of the cave was noticeable. The sound slowed down when inside, blue icicles frozen in drips from above them. Selene's head looked up and around, not seeing the tech yet. The back was dark, the back was hollow.

"The Phoenix isn't _that_ , smart, now is she?" A voice came. This drew in the two's attention. Selene knew who this was by long time knowledge filled mind. Her head didn't turn, she didn't change her expression. It was straighter than a stick, a voice that would come out flatter than stone.

"Depends on how you define smart. Hopefully being smart yourself, I'm still smart."

That voice came out of the shadows. Selene knew every feature on the person. Brown hair, eyes darker than brown wood from Qualaurian, Qualaurian the planet best known for massive ranges of forest and trees. Mid height, a freckle face that didn't make him cute, that dark face that Selene was pretty sure she could look down on. And she was pretty sure that he wasn't much competition. A commander, but not like Selene. Third position, right behind Selene who was behind Xander. Sure, he was skilled, but Selene knew better that he just couldn't take her down. And she still knew to keep those thoughts internal and not showing on her body. Not like he had mind reading equipment. Not like anyone did. He was in the black uniform suit, the masculine version. His symbol was on his upper left arm:the octopus had been formed onto the uniform since creation. Selene didn't even have to look, she knew he had a phaser and probably a detonator or two, cuffs, that boy was way too dependent on stuff more than his strength. Again, another thing to keep internal.

"So what brings you here?"

"You tell me."

It was obvious to Selene:to kill them both. Now Kirk? Kirk was clueless, he didn't know any of Selene's terrorist "peers", he didn't need to know about them anyways.

"This is gonna be a fun game," Selene let out from the internal above feeling, the above feeling over him. And his eyes shifted to Kirk, who tried not looking clueless. Reality was:Kirk did not know a thing.

"Captain Kirk...It's Luca. Luca Hem. I see you've met Selene here, or Phoenix I should definitely say."

"Still a fun game," Selene muttered under her breath. Her hand slowly latched onto her phaser.

"You think you can kill me, don't you?" He asked to his assassin colleague...Okay, she was _kinda_ his colleague. They didn't work well together, but damn, people were always thinking they could cause genocide together.

"You're smarter than that, _Luca,_ " She said. Her words were a sneer and a seethe in a deadly combination. Kirk was only getting a look about every day at how deadly his daughter truly was. The seething sneer was the next example, and he wondered if she could get any worse. If so, he was already sure it would drive him crazy. It was _his daughter_ who was a _terrorist_. He didn't even know she was _alive_ until yesterday. He had only known her for hours.

And she pointed. Selene had some fear at this point, despite the high training. Her phaser was furiously gripped at the second assassin Kirk had ever met, and one of many Selene knew. Kirk didn't know what to say at this point but his daughter's name.

"Sel-"

She shot, and Luca dodged. The fight had just begun. Two more phaser shots at him and she just dropped it, fist to fist it was.

"THE TECH! GET THE TECH!" Selene screamed as she tangled herself in the fight with assassin Luca. Her fist went for his temple, a random pressure point out of many. But Luca sadly knew better, snatching onto her wrists and flipping her onto the ice ground. If this was a different situation, Selene would've harshly grunted through her snapped down teeth, but she didn't. She swiped her legs swiftly under Luca's feet, targeting his ankles. His head went down and Selene's arm went into a punch.

Then there was a crack in his jaw.

"DAMMI-"

Selene's fist started to slowly kill at Luca's neck, Kirk's attention double tasking as he was trying to find the holographic emulator in this shrill of ice cave when his daughter was fighting off another assassin. He sprinted every which was in search for it, without a tricorder that Selene had. Wait, did Selene have it? Kirk's eyes went this way and that way until-Bingo! He swooped down after running for five seconds and snatched it off from the ice that would kill him in minutes without that protective layering on his skin. He pressed in some controls and frantically searched for the tech. Eyes sprinted this way, eyes sprinted that way-

"THE TECH, KIRK!" Selene shouted as her arms became tangled by Luca. She thrusted her body against his to knock him down. And her next move?

 _Shing!_

A knife was at Luca Hem's throat.

Selene stood straight with that knife at his neck, a sharp and silvery clean blade with a death black handle. And Luca just stood, he was straight faced, not making any moves. He stared, he stared at the battle that Selene was sure she had won. And if Luca would try one last time? Well...

Selene slashed it through.

Too late.

Selene huffed out, and gasped. His body was now laying icy on the ground now. Icy and dead, soon to be taken by the ice, and his blood to stain the shrill substance. He was so blind, so blind to know what Selene really was. The assassin knelt down to him, one finger stroked down the chest. Not like she had any affection for him, she was just checking for any breathing.

There was none.

Her fingers lifted and then gently closed the body's eyes. A bloody red hole in his neck. Oh yeah, Selene had caused that.

Kirk sprinted over to her, and he saw the dead body. What caused him to die. His daughter in front of him on her knees. Her mouth making a bit of a click, returning from no open space inside. He didn't hold the holographic emulator just yet, but he would soon. His daughter stood up with a typhoon of emotion, a storm that wants to destroy her, and she's willing to let it do so. Tears pricked at her eyes because of anxiety over the death she caused. A shudder barely escaped her body.

"Um...I'll be outside."

And she just walked out, leaving Kirk to find the holographic emulator alone. He couldn't find the right words to help his daughter. So he said two words when she was gone.

"Okay then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Song:Run Run Blood by Phantogram**

* * *

"Guh-HUHH!"

Selene kept gasping for breath through her mouth despite the cold, the shrill cold. Tears were flooding out, despite the eyes already dry due to the icy weather. She could care less on what Kirk was thinking, she just couldn't help it. Her face was suddenly paling intensely, her face becoming close to a shade of white close enough to call white as snow. Selene yanked her hood down to increase the pain. To increase the cold, and white specks flew onto her hair and landing softly.

"GAHHH..."

Who knew how long her scream, the piercing noise could be heard miles away. Maybe twenty miles. A feminine shriek, pulsing intensely. She could barely gasp for breath, and she could only shiver once as she sobbed in the shrill weather. This was her anxiety, this is what happened. She pulled her hood back over her head and shoved it down against her legs as she pulled them to her face. It wasn't that much warmer, she didn't care.

"Sel!"

Kirk came running out with a holographic emulator in hand, but was definitely more concerned about Selene. She wasn't in trouble...She was crying. And Kirk really didn't want to see her crying, and what about anyways?

"Sel, what's wrong?" He knelt down by her, perplex and attempting to comfort her. Selene's pale, crying face came up an eyes only went to Kirk's for a second. Then they went out into the snow. Not exactly like she wanted to tell him, she didn't even know if she wanted to tell him anything despite that maybe there was stuff he needed to know.

"Nothing, nothing."

Selene stood up, her hands sliding down, and back up into crossed arms. It was still a shrill gray winter outside, deathly and hostile. Somewhere Selene felt like she deserved to die. If Kirk wasn't around, maybe she _did_ want to die...But she wasn't sure. Better to die saving lives than live with taking them is what Selene always thought...But she didn't take action to prove her opinion while she wanted to. So now they had the holographic emulator...Now she'd kill the emulation...And then she'd have a face for everyone to track. So she'd have to show the Enterprise that their captain was dead...Selene could cry about that. She knew the Enterprise had a noble crew, a fantastic and caring one. They had gone through two major enemies, the ship included, and they had kept going. But without their captain...it's just a different thing...

"Let's go."

* * *

"Keptin, I am strangezely picking up ectivity on Hothom."

This report from Ensign Chekov instantly grabbed "Captain" Spock's attention. They weren't intentionally looking on Hothom for anything. There wasn't a single clue on Kirk's location anyways. Concerns were high, why wouldn't they be. Their captain had gone missing, officially MIA and Spock had taken command under Admiral Moore's orders. That was pretty much all Admiral Moore could do with who was in the captain's chair, not like you could bring up someone else random aboard to take the con. Moore was a highly regarded admiral with respect. Formerly a starship captain, captain of the U.S.S Austran, an Akira class ship. She had captained that ship for ten years and then moved on to become an admiral, putting Captain Darnel Takmer in the ship's chair. An admiral with many ideas she was, one of the admirals who was supervising and even helped come up with the five year mission. So conclusion? She's a well looked upon admiral.

And Chekov had been kinda anxious to find anything on the location and being of the captain. With his position as navigator, he could do so. They may have been just passing by Hothum to the class B starbase, Songson. Songsun was a squeaky clean silvery gray bowl on the bottom half of the Neptune sized planet, and the top was reflective glass that on inside showed a sky similar to Earth's. Songsun was often a starship dock for starships such as Constitution, Constellation, Nova, and Excelsior class starships. Also a living space for Starfleet employed such as cadets, starship deployed(lieutenants, captains, etc), and admirals. Plus, there was a high tech medical system that had been opened on its south sector, a public system for pretty much anyone and everyone.

"What kind of activity, Ensign?"

"Eh, I am gettzing technology seegnatures, perticulerly ones zet seem to be from I think a holographic emulator," Chekov replied a bit nervous.

"What would a holographic emulator be doing on a freezing cold planet?" Sulu popped in.

"I do not know, Mr. Sulu. Mr. Chekov, do you know the location of the device?" Spock inquired. Chekov took another look at his blue screen, there was only one fact that could be reported to be true.

"Yes, eet is on ze northeastern section of ze planet's front face."

"Lieutenant Uhura, look for any transmissions on the planet surface," Spock ordered.

"Yes, Captain."

Uhura flipped some switches and looked closely into her screen, a tilt of her head was watched by the "captain". The lieutenant gave a perplex answer.

"It looks like there's barely a starship signature, but only 3.82 percent. The rest is invisible, I can't even make out what starship class this could be."

Spock only nodded, but then Uhura had something to add from the mid-depths of her mind.

"It's similar to what the investigation got from the Jakva bombing."

The bridge crew turned their heads, and Spock raised his brow a bit. Not because her report was not logical, it was just the perplex filled mind that Spock now had that made him raise the angled brow.

"Why would the Jakva bomber go to Hothum? Hothum's a death planet!" Lieutenant Jemma Omara asked, her chair turned and her eyes on them. Omara was a lieutenant specifically assigned as a science officer for the five year mission with the U.S.S Enterprise because of her communications expertise. She could do just about anything, but her specialty was communications. Jemma could take over for anyone, scamper all over their problems and they'd be completely gone. Any field, she'd do it. She had always been deeply dedicated to her Starfleet studies, there was pretty much nothing else for her to do. Her parents were also dead, and she was the youngest person on the ship at age thirteen. Jemma had mid tone brown hair past her shoulders by some five to six inches, draw you in brown eyes, light skin tone that didn't go for tan, a slightly curved figure. Today, there was bronzy eyeshadow on her eyelids, black lashes that were originally brown, and a suiting apricot shade of lipstick glazed onto her lips with a matte finish. She wasn't wearing any jewelry except for a suede chain that was hidden under the uniform collar, the recently updated uniform. Jemma was happy that the uniform was updated, she wasn't a fan of the old material.

"Probably because no one would even think to look there," Sulu answered.

"But the ships that have gone through its atmosphere usually malfunction and crash," Jemma butted.

"Zis could be a wreckage, you know," Chekov added to Sulu. Jemma turned back to her screen, the lieutenant wasn't gonna agree until she was proven wrong. She started pressing in some things to look for what Uhura had found. Jemma located this quickly, exact results. Her whole jaw dropped with lips still together, she typed in some more random commands. If Jemma concluded correctly...

"The ship's closest class match is a Defiant Class starship," Jemma reported from her added depth look into it. Why would a Defiant Class ship be on _Hothom_ of all places?

"It couldn't be the same ship that was at Jakva during the bombing," Sulu stated his mind.

"I agree," Chekov added. Jemma only took a short second glance at her computer results. "It's what I got."

"Are there any other similarities that you can find or predict, Lieutenant Omara?"

"Color's gray, there's not a classification or any text on the hull or anywhere though. I can't detect anything inside," She replied as she pressed in some more keys on her mini investigation on this Defiant Class starship.

"This couldn't really be the same starship...Could it?"

No one could really answer her except for Spock who dismissed this scan.

* * *

"We're set."

That statement Selene said stated all. They were in a dark room, brown darkness except for a light that shone down on a brown chair where the emulation of Kirk sat tied up and not moving or breathing yet. The real Kirk was on the left as Selene was on the right, a robotic camera recorder was ready to hail the U.S.S Enterprise at any minute.

"I still can't believe I have to do this," Selene muttered under her breath, she did that often. And Kirk was absolutely not happy about it either. They were gonna think he was dead. No coming back, he would be shot right in front of their eyes. A swirling storm of guilt was in Kirk for that he wouldn't be coming home for who knew how long. He would be with his assassin daughter. The only thing Kirk was happy about was that his daughter was alive, and she wasn't hellbent on killing him. And the assassin part...Kirk was so waywards about it. This way and that way. An assassin. He had watched his daughter kill in cold blood manners, she killed a man with one punch. How had she even got _that_ strong? She was _twelve_! They had to have drugged her, the terrorist group. Everly was never _that_ strong, but she was a pretty strong woman. Kirk knew this wasn't from him either. This was the result of drug overdoses and massive amounts of training.

Selene set the camera and made sure that the hail was untraceable, then walking to her position in front of the camera. The emulation started breathing and coming to life, Kirk almost thought it was another him for a second before he remembered he wasn't the one being killed. A dummy figure that looked like him was. She stood straight beside the chair with a beaten bloody man, Kirk on the left,

And it all began.

* * *

"Captain, We are being hailed!" Jemma reported after only moments of quiet since Spock dismissing her and Uhura's findings. She had a feeling about this that wasn't good, it was horrible.

"On screen."

And then came up a one-percent-less-than worse case scenario:Kirk tied up beaten and bloody in a chair. Spock's face became strongly serious and hidden of any emotion. Jemma's face grew alarmed, she had known the captain somewhat personally as a friend, a good man with a history. Bones and Scotty had also just entered the bridge to see what was going on and they were stunned there for a second seeing the screen...A teenager and a tied up Kirk.

"Enterprise crew...My name is Selene."

That statement from that calm, poised mouth was already enough to rattle these people of anger. A fist of Jemma's curled, hidden in crossed arms. Her jaw hung low, lips still glazed in orange and closed. Chekov was watching, excruciating sadness at the image of his captain the most beaten bloody and hurt he had ever seen, more than he had ever seen in a man. Sulu was stunned...He could only stare at the noble captain he had fought with together against Romulans once on that drill. And Scotty and Bones? Ha, they were internally cussing a storm in stress.

"I have taken your Captain James.T Kirk captive because of one reason..."

The crew's eyes deepened to the screen, to the _teenager_ who had _captured and hurt_ their captain.

"He is a terrorist target of a sort," She stated with monotony and calm as she had the entire time of only seconds, which was growing very long for Spock and many others. And for some reason, it was growing very long for Jemma. A phaser came up, it was in Selene's right hand.

"So I have to kill him."

Spock stood up, eyes wider, nothing to say just like everyone else. Selene took a deep breath from the screen, and Jemma thought she felt _conflicted_ to do this. If she was conflicted, then why _not_ just _not_ kill him? Selene walked to right behind Kirk, he was staring, he knew he was gonna die. The last of those baby blues were right in front of the Enterprise crew. The clop of heels it sounded like stopped, her hand raised and the phaser ruffled against Kirk's hair.

And shot.

Gasps were heard through out the bridge and the head dropped, Selene pushed down the chair with a hand. Spock was _furious._

"I'll see you very soon."

And Selene was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Couldn't think of chapter song. Sorry. If you have any suggestions, please PM me, I'd love to hear 'em.**

* * *

Selene officially hated herself. She _loathed_ herself to _death_. The faces of that noble crew...they were horrified beyond her belief. Her heart was on high speed. The emulation was gone as with the chair, and Kirk still stood on the side across from her in a leather jacket, shirt, and jeans as Selene was, but her jacket was black and Kirk's was dark brown.

"I. Hate myself."

"Don't," Kirk blurted. He didn't want his daughter to hate herself, despite everything she had done. In Selene's opinion, the whole paternal instincts showing were eating at him. And she wanted to avoid it. She started off only two steps and Kirk stopped her.

"Sel-"

"What?" Selene snapped at him, hair swiping as her head turned.

"None of this is your fault."

"Oh yes it is. I have _killed hundreds_ of lives, Kirk, don't you realize that? _Hundreds!_ Something _I_ should be dead for, no one else. I get that these dad instincts of yours are kicking up quick, but _stop_ trying to defend me when I deserve to be dead for what I've done!"

"None of this is your fault, Selene! They captured you and have been forcing you to do this-"

"And I should've died trying to stop doing it! And I didn't, Kirk! You don't deserve some bloody damn assassin as your daughter, I'm sorry, okay!? I can't make up for it except for dying, so let me die!"

She stormed off.

 _You don't deserve some bloody damn assassin as your daughter, I'm sorry, okay!? I can't make up for it except for dying, so let me die!_

That was the _real_ thing that killed Captain James.T Kirk. His eleven year old daughter, a smart and beautiful assassin who he had only just gotten back, wanted to _die._ How Kirk wished she was younger so maybe he could hug his daughter for _once_ in his life...But he couldn't.

Kirk started after Selene who he found on the bridge, crying on the floor, weeping, barely heard. But Kirk could hear, he _had_ to hear. He sat down beside her in front of the wall window, it was now night and the sky was incredible with stars, and incredible dark blue with shining white-blue stars. Not a speck of snow fell down in sight. He wrapped an arm around her with _barely_ any reluctance.

"Sorry that I'm some bitchy assassin for a daughter," Selene mumbled.

"You're _absolutely_ not that, Selene, okay? Look, I'm sorry I've never been there for you...But I wanna be there for you now," Kirk confessed. Selene's head rose a bit and her incredulous eyes of blue looked at him, sad, yet kinda looking curious and not sad.

"It's been haunting me forever, ever since your mom told me she aborted you...I'd never get to meet you...Then, I found out your mother died in a shoot-"

"That's not what happened."

Kirk's eyes went confused. "What do you mean that's not what happened?"

Selene took a bit of a breath, "She, uh...killed herself because of me...Guess I was too much."

Was Kirk _really_ hearing this? Would Everly _really_ do that? Kirk was gaping, and he was mad. He was mad at Everly for doing that to her. _She_ let this all happen. But Kirk could barely let it onto his face. Instead, the face of his was gentle and attempting assurance, and strong.

"You're not too much for me."

Selene snorted slightly, "An assassin is too much for everyone, you know."

"Well...you're not hellbent on killing me."

"I'm not hellbent on killing anyone."

"So you're not that much of an assassin."

There was a bit of a pause until Kirk had another thing to say.

"Is there any way I can make things up to you?"

Kirk had some hope, he had to have it. His biggest fear was not being able to make it up for her, for Selene to say no. Selene looked at him in the eyes sincerely.

"Help me get through this."

A single tear fell from her left eye. Kirk then welcomed the head with red-brown hair onto his left shoulder, he kinda felt good that she was loosening up. And why would Kirk say no to his sweet daughter? She looked like and was a cinnamon roll _and_ someone who looked like they could kill you and could actually kill you.

"I will."

* * *

 _Spock. Was. FURIOUS._

How could he _not_ be?

Yet, all he did was step out of the bridge in silence. Chekov was trying to hold back tears, he was only a teddy bear who watched his captain's death. Uhura's bit lip was invisible bit behind the hand over her mouth, watered eyes. Sulu was silent, he was not that much of a man for emotion, but this was a knife for his head and didn't know how'd he react next. Scotty looked down to the floor, it was like he aged ten years over again it seemed like when Kirk died the first time...But now? It looked like Khan's blood wasn't gonna save him from a phasershot to the head. And Bones...Oh god, Bones...Bones felt like he had all the life sucked outta him. His best friend was dead for real now, and he couldn't bring him back like he did the first time. All because of this "Selene" teenage girl. Who the hell was she? Jemma was keeping the tears inside of her, and she was mostly angry. _How_ did she possible kill him? She didn't get it at all. Her skin became warmer, but not uncomfortably.

And then Sulu knew his position until Spock came back. He started for the chair that their noble captain once sat in, it was best suited for him.

"Guess I'm captain till he's back."

No one responded. No one dared to peep, only breathing and only tech beeps. He had to pull himself together if he was gonna be acting captain until Spock stopped his craze phase and became his normal vulcan self again.

"Lieutenant Uhura, please contact Admiral Moore on this matter, she needs to know," Sulu ordered calmly.

"Yes, Captain," Uhura replied, a bit choked up, fighting against it though. She pressed in the keys quickly, Uhura really didn't know how to cope. Last time Kirk died, she didn't cope well. And this would be worse...He was _truly_ dead. Admiral Seraphina Moore's face flashed onto the screen clearly, a concerned face.

"Mr. Sulu, where is Captain Spock?"

"What we are contacting you about relates to that a bit. Admiral, we have just gotten footage that Captain Kirk has been shot dead in the head by a teenage girl, she has claimed herself to be a terrorist and Kirk to be a terrorist target. Captain Spock has gone off bridge and I have the conn until he returns."

Moore looked gaping, her lip dropped a bit. She was a bit stunned, Captain Kirk was one of their best. And he was a good man with a long past, also a man who died not in vain...Yet, Kirk died in vain, not heroism or sacrifice. She deeply exhaled and opened her mouth which today had matte dark purple lipstick on them.

"Do you know who she is?"

"She said her name was Selene. Uh, she's a redhead, blue eyes, tall, black catsuit, not much else about her."

"Any ideas on who she works for?"

"Negative, Admiral."

"Where was this transmission from?"

"It was untraceable, Admiral. But Lieutenant Uhura and Omara have found some results on possibly a ship that could be the same one from the Jakva bombing."

That was the signal for Jemma to speak up. "Admiral, this starship is strikingly similar to a Starfleet Defiant Class ship, but there's no text or any signs of Starfleet on it, or of anything. This ship is blank, all you can get from scans is that it's gray, that color's too common to help us."

Admiral Moore only nodded appreciatively. She had always been impressed with the brilliant lieutenant's skill, it was why she had personally had her assigned to the Enterprise. Even though the Enterprise was the tornado alley for trouble such as the encounters with Nero and Khan(though Khan was partly Admiral Marcus's fault), Moore wasn't expecting much galactic turmoil to come for the strong starship.

"Thank you for your report, Lieutenant. Mr. Sulu, you are acting captain until Mr. Spock is back on his feet. This will be discussed further in private in about an hour or two. Moore out."

Well _Moore_ had taken that well. Or at least not emotionally like everyone else. Sulu was pretty conflicted now. His captain was dead, Spock was having...Oh, Sulu had no idea. And then he was thrown in the chair...Okay, he had taken it, he was usually who took it anyways when it wasn't Kirk or Spock.

Then Bones stormed off for the bar, maybe some drinking could actually help for once.

* * *

Selene quietly watched the world of snow go by. Sitting on the floor with your legs out, watching a still starry and snowy dome was either enjoyable or boring. For Selene, it was enjoyable. It had been maybe a few since she shot the emulation, now she had to keep her dad low. Kinda a hard job when they can get facial recognition possibly on Selene and hunt her down, slain she'll be despite the age. And then Kirk's still alive...Still slain.

Suddenly, the familiar rush swept over Selene in waves like the last tsunami Earth had. It was in Japan, a magnitude ten caused it, killed an entire city of people. Yes, it was about one thousand eight hundred since it was a small city. The anxiety, killing Luca, Xander. Oh god, Xander.

Selene stood up and rushed for her room as Kirk was just not in sight. She opened her door and closed it, flopping onto her bed. A muffled shriek went into her white pillow before flipping back over with a now dry mouth and eyes that were about to explode of tears. What would Xander do to her when she got back? When she finally had to let Kirk go one way or another? She didn't want to let Kirk go, she couldn't bare going back...And she kinda wanted a parent. Selene knew maybe to some people it was kinda odd she had this slightly whiny urge for a parent, but she was weird she guessed.

The redheaded assassin stood and pulled out her knife, slicing it across the bottom of her arm. She winced and stopped after the first intense slice. And that's when the hurricane came back to her. Xander, the experimented girl, Starfleet, Kirk...Her dad...

"NO!"

Selene curled up and cried into her jeans after she banged her head on a bedpost. She whispered no over and over again. She just wanted to fix herself, or someone she trusted. She wanted to be free of terrorism, everything to go back to normal. Maybe she could live with her dad on the Enterprise instead of going back to live on Jakva. Besides...She would be okay with having to take academy classes from the Enterprise to join just because...You're usually not on the ship without any specific job for it.

The door swung open. Come on, Kirk thought he'd have a heart attack for a split second hearing Selene's yell, he couldn't _just not_ see what was wrong.

"You okay? What happened?" He once again rapid fired like he had once before.

"Just-just some..." Selene panted a bit. "Anxiety," She finished.

"About..."

"The killings, Xander, everything. Starfleet, Luca, you."

"What about me?"

"That I can't keep you alive...That you're probably gonna die for real...That I just don't...do anything right."

This pretty much broke Kirk's heart. That she couldn't do anything right? No, no, no, no, no. He sat by her, pulled her in with one arm. The usual way he had suddenly adapted as part of this paternal thingy.

"None of this is your fault, sweetheart."

He had accidentally said sweetheart, it was what his dad called his mom from his mother's words. Selene was fine with it, she didn't care.

"You're not some cold blooded assassin, Kirk. Not like me. You're a starship captain, a good and sacrificing one. One who died for his crew...See, I wanna die, but I don't want to. I just...don't want to."

"No one wants to die, Selene, so don't."

She deeply exhaled. "I don't understand how I do all of this."

"You're a strong girl...My daughter."

Selene bit her lip a bit. Again, she didn't mind, just kinda went waywards that he had gotten in on that parent side so quick. What was the whole story on how he reacted to the "abortion" anyways? Was he depressed or something? She didn't know.

"Yeah, but I'm no noble Kirk."

"You don't have to be some noble Kirk. You can be whatever."

She kinda snorted a little, "Not in my case."

But then, Kirk's eyes shifted down to some red. It traced and traced until he realized it was a lengthy slash on her arm. Red that boiled gently, but it was still a bad cut.

"Did you do this to yourself?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Kirk blinked, gaping a bit for a second. He hated seeing that she did this to herself. Hated to see his daughter who was once a baby _cut_ herself. But Selene rubbed some random pillow against it and the bleeding started to stop. It was now just some red slash on her arm that wasn't that bloody anymore.

"It's fine."

Kirk wanted to protest against that, but was in function enough to not protest against it. Selene then finally found the will meanwhile to ask something.

"Could you, um...Stay for a bit?" She asked a bit embarrassed, that was probably the right word for it. Kirk was surprised she asked. Well _she_ was warming up quickly.

"Yeah, sure."

Selene sat, then lied down, then started falling asleep in the matter of minutes. She mumbled one last thing before sleep.

"Goodnight, Kirk."

Kirk looked down at peacefully sleeping Selene, his daughter, once a baby girl he never saw. He smiled just a bit.

"Goodnight, Selene."


	8. Chapter 8

She could admit it to herself. Sulu was better than Spock in her opinion. But she still couldn't ask for permission to go...She needed to go alone. She didn't know whether she felt more brave, outgoing, or whatever the hell she thought she could be. Jemma took her small stash of things and boarded a jumpship. She was going to take it to Hothum, maybe there'd be some clues there. It was a good thing they haven't left the Hothum system yet or it'd be maybe a day or two to get there because next they were going to the Oshoran system, the system that had twin planets. The first was an planet of pretty much all ocean which was Oshora, and then Oshora Vega was half ocean-half rainforest. And besides...Oshura wasn't that active of a planet anyways, and she was mostly onboard the ship and not always on away missions.

Jemma boarded the jumpship, allowing herself out of the dock and out she went with...good...intentions.

* * *

Down the punching bag went. Damn, stress had ate the entire whole of itself for Selene. She was done. She swept the rag up from the bench and patted it down on those sweaty spots before she went to her room and pulled on a teal shirt, leather jacket, and black leggings with some leather on them with the normal combat boots. She let it flow down her back as she always preferred, she preferred her hair to be down and flowing free. Selene then stopped by the little food storage and swept up an apple, crunching into the red cover and buttery colored core. Then up to the bridge she went, where Kirk already was in the captain's chair and now it was sunny with bright white snow. She shortly rolled her eyes about it. It was pretty much _her_ ship. Kirk turned around just as Selene bit into the last bite of her apple. Yup, she ate pretty quick.

"Well that's not surprising," Kirk commented. Selene dropped it simply into a random trash can laying around and leaned against the left post of the chair, she could look at any direction, but to the side easiest.

"So whatcha been doing?" Kirk asked.

"Notin. You?"

"Nothin."

Well...there wasn't exactly much to do on the ship. Seriously, the main focus was to hide Kirk from human existence pretty much except to themselves. It was a task, especially with a highly advanced terrorist group associating with Selene. Xander had surprisingly not contact her yet like usual...He knew something, Selene was sure. So she had set up some better security alerts and whatnot earlier before she took out some stress and anger on a poor punching bag, one that had already endured one hit wonders of punches.

"So you have any favorites?"

Selene's brows furrowed a bit. "Favorite what?"

"Anything," Kirk shrugged. "Come on, I should know at least _something_ about my daughter besides that she causes punching bag genocide and likes apples."

"Is it _really_ genocide?"

"Yes, yes it is. Come on, uh...Favorite color."

Selene sighed, "I'm bad at this."

"What makes you bad at this?"

"Uh dunno."

"Seriously."

Selene took a moment. She looked down to the ground. "Blue."

That was Kirk's favorite color as well. He could only say one word being "same." Now Kirk had another thing to add to the list. Hey, you _should_ know _something_ about your own daughter. Plus, at this point, Kirk was curious. Besides, he had missed twelve years of her life. He desperately wished to turn back the clock and be able to see her. Be the father his own never got to be...But it was more of just the paternal thing that had grown in Kirk for Selene. No one ever thought of him to have any paternal instinct. Nope, guess again.

"Why blue?"

"I looked up to the sky one day and I decided I liked blue...Plus, mom told me it was your favorite color. And being five year old me...ya know."

"That's kinda funny."

"It's kinda not funny."

"You were a kid."

"Still a kid."

"Selene, do you know how much you look like you're maybe fourteen or fifteen?"

"More like thirteen."

"Fourteen."

"Thirteen."

"Fourteen."

"Thirteen to fourteen."

"Deal."

And accidentally after a moment, a hum started in Selene's mouth. It didn't trail for long, it was a quiet and peaceful tune.

"What's that song?'

Selene looked down a bit and her lip became a tad chewed. "Hanging Tree, it was written for an old movie based off an old, popular book."

"What movie?"

"Hunger Games."

Kirk nodded, never had heard of it.

"Sing it."

"Really?"

"Oh, come on."

Selene rolled her eyes.

" _Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where dead man call out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Selene grew embarrassed. She got easily embarrassed when she sang in front of people. "Also a pretty singer, noted."

That added to the embarrassment, making her look down and bite her lip a bit. But her face eventually grew back to its normal complexion and her eyes went to the outside. The world so large and wide, so many planets and people and places. So many Ps!

A short ring came to Selene's communicator and her stomach dropped when she looked at it. Xander. She snapped in a lot of security protocols that were shielded so Xander would not know and she walked out, only saying it was her boss. She made it to her room where she answered the com on video, on a screen. Xander looked normal, healthy, working just fine.

"Phoenix."

"Xander."

"Is Captain Kirk dead?"

And this was the moment Selene had to put on her best. Her smart, her charm, her straight, her honesty that could be faked. Trust me, Selene had done this for years, since she was very young. Very young in age and compared to her maturity of now. So much she had learned, just so much. Selene couldn't grasp it without letting go. Everything had happened so fast, she wasn't sure if she could remember and recite it all perfectly. Maybe it was the drugs, the drugs that swallowed things in her system, memory and stuff that would support the terrorist cause. Maybe when this was all over she could find a doctor and see what was wrong with her and what drugs she was given. But maybes didn't have that much hope for Selene. Maybe was a common word, it would be misused for her to use.

"Yes, sir," Selene replied straight.

"Excellent. Although, they are after the _bomber of Jakva_ being you. They do not know your identity, though, but they may still find you."

"You know I can get out alive, Xander. I'm still here for a eleven year old assassin, aren't I?"

"Guess so. So why have you not come back?"

"I'm taking some time to make sure the Federation isn't on my tail. Caution is a gift I have, ya know."

"Caution can cut my patience."

"Then gain some more patience."

Xander's face grew more serious. "Selene..."

"Xander," She mocked. See, she could actually get away with some things. Selene kinda had to. She could _not_ go without mocking him at these kinds of moments.

"I will send people if you don't come back soon."

"Oh you've never done that one before. What's up, Xand, cat scratching that tongue of words?"

She couldn't resist that either.

"You don't understand like I do. And I also guess you didn't read much of the file, did you?"

"What do you think? You've known me since I was eight, trained me ever since then. I think you know everything about me."

"Including your defiance."

"What defiance do you refer to, my sass?"

Oh come on, Selene didn't really wanna stop.

"I know you well enough that the man you are supposed to kill actually means something to you. Something more than the parentage. It's the connection, and that urge to not wanna kill anymore people."

Selene boldly glared. A glare that wanted to prove otherwise.

"You know the truth."

"I know many truths...Which one you talkin' about?"

" _Stop_ playing games. Got that?"

Selene glared. Mouth shut.

"Good."

And then that face was gone.

"His name's Xander."

Selene wasn't that startled by Kirk. "How long have you been there?" She asked without turning around.

"The entire time."

Selene nodded and sighed. "He's gonna send a team out to take us-me...He'll kill you," She said with dying in her voice. With that crushing feeling.

"I rather die," She added.

"We're not gonna die...We'll get back-"

"To the Enterprise? Kirk, they'll take me back to the facility and torture me, never let me go alone again."

"Where's the facility?"

"...Leilani."

 _That's_ where Selene had been for _four_ years? Not that it was a horrible planet, it was just so _blended in_. So he could've found her on Leilani if he wanted her, that was it? There was this internal crushing feeling in Kirk about it, but soon enough blew it away in a matter of seconds.

"So what're we gonna do?" She asked, two hands landed on her hips.

"We're gonna get off of this damn planet, that's what we're gonna do."

"And how we gonna stay low?"

"Your ship."

"Oh _now_ you're gonna hand it over to me? Wonderful, what a wonderful decision."

"Sel-"

"I'll come up with something, just give me a while."

Selene started out the door, leaving Kirk in his daughter's own quarter. Instead of leaving, he took a short look around out of his new curiosity. The snow quietly fell outside just _barely_. He took notice of her computer, open and with images. He sat down in a chair at the desk and studied the photo. Selene was young, young and sweet and innocent and beautiful. A redheaded girl with sweet intentions. She was just sitting there in the picture. The smile started curling onto Kirk's face. He clicked the button to go to the next picture, he guessed it was her first day of school by the purple floral bag straps on her shoulder, probably filled with some computers or textbooks if they still used them in Jakva. She was smiling in the picture, little white teeth and auburn hair down below her shoulders. She was tall, maybe forty nine inches tall and was maybe fifty one pounds. Selene was happy and smiling and sweet looking. Sweet eyes of intense blue. He went to the next photo which turned out to be a video and he clicked again. It looked like it was her birthday he judged from the cute little slice of cake with a candle and her mom and grandparents around the table. She blew out the candle and they smiled, her mom hugging her.

 _"What did you wish for, sweetie?"_

 _"To meet daddy."_

That...melted Jim's heart to pieces. She was _so_ cute. And that probably was a knife at Everly, he started not liking her. He loved his daughter more. His face had fallen as he watched the video from the start.

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Yes, sweetie?"_

 _"Does daddy love me?"_

Nope, this smashed the heart. Kirk's eyes deepened into this little video. He could tell Everly's head was saying about if only he knew. And that she'd probably lie.

 _"Yes, sweetheart, he loves you very much."_

And Kirk did. He absolutely did. He couldn't show it like most dads could, though. She was a terrorist and he was a Starfleet captain. She was sent to kill him, he was the victim thought dead by everyone including his crew. Oh, his poor crew. Kirk's mind still floated to them, how the hell would they do without him? Some message, somehow he wished...But he was unsure. And he couldn't decide between his daughter and crew...He _couldn't_. But that video...

It changed his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_She glared. She glared furiously. Cold, hard, hellbent eyes from the eight year old girl who looked eleven and acted twelve or even thirteen. She was only allowed to stand in front of the man._

 _"What. Do you. Want?" She asks very flat, very coldly._

 _"Your talent."_

 _"What talent?" She hisses the last word, a hiss of breath reached her chin._

 _"Selene, you have the ability to do some things for us that would do us all good."_

 _"How the hell do you know my name?" Her eyes grew even colder. They were cold for a child, they were cold for anyone and any age. It was a black room, black compared to where they were about to go. But it was very much alike the outside walls, the exterior was black from spring to summer, fall to winter._

 _"Walk with me."_

 _Selene continued her strong held glare and obeyed, but there was a strict gap between them. He led her through halls. Halls that were gray, and many teenagers roamed. Many fighting and talking in workout clothing or catsuits. She didn't pay attention to any of them. None._

 _They arrived at an office and inside was a girl who was thirteen. She had dark chocolatey brown hair with caramel highlights at a medium length, graceful emerald green eyes, a light tan complexion. In Selene's opinion, she had potential to be friendly. And the girl was friendly, but not in Selene's knowledge._

 _"Selene, you will be working with the Fox, or Zara is her real name for this time."_

 _Zara's face instantly said without words to call her Zara. Slowly, Zara was about to burst from having to look so...emotionless._

 _"What do you mean by working?"_

 _"You will see. You will see soon, miss Kirk."_

 _Selene was alarmed. Kirk? Kirk?! Was that her dad's last name?! She was internally panicking. She had always wanted to know her dad. Always. Zara led her out of the room and down the hall._

 _"So...What're you thinking so far?" Zara started off, playing it smoothly._

 _"What the hell do you think? I'm captured, I didn't choose to come here."_

 _Zara was kinda surprised by this snappy eight year old who didn't look or act her age. But she simply shrugged a bit._

 _"You'll get used to it."_

 _They took a turn and at the corner and then snapped a turn into a room of white. It looked like a medical room to Selene, and it was one Zara had been to before some times from her injuries including two concussions and broken fingers. The thirteen year old commanded Selene to sit down on the bio-bed and brought over some syringes, a hypo, and a short glass. She grabbed the hypo which had some blue, thick liquid in it. The two girls could smell it oddly enough...It smelled like tangerines from Earth._

 _"I have to give you some shots."_

 _"I thought I was working with you, not your damn patient. And what are you even giving me anyways?"_

 _"This one is..."_

 _Zara studied the label. Oh yeah, the brain function drug. She knew not to tell her about that one. Now she had to lie._

 _"A vaccine."_

 _"For what? Andorian shingles? I think everyone has that one including me-"_

 _Zara jammed the thing in her neck on the right side. Selene intensely winced, "Jamming it in doesn't help! Proof that you're not certified and you could probably kill me with an overdose!"_

 _Zara shortly rolled her eyes at the comment. "I'm not gonna killed you, this is two akragrams, perfect amount."_

 _"Akragrams? That's the gram type used for brain chemicals. WHAT are you putting in my brain?!"_

 _"Intelligence serum."_

 _"What-an INTELLIGENCE serum?! Seriously?! You're trying to make me smarter, is that what you do? Take random kids from orphanages and give them brains serums so you can use them for your dirty work?!"_

 _Jesus, this girl was tough to Zara. Well she's a blabbermouth. She snatched the syringe with a watery liquid with a crystal blue tint with the label "strength vega 12"._

 _"Twelve?" Zara muttered to herself. The girl was eight. She shrugged and punctured it to her arm._

 _"Stop making it a surprise!"_

 _"Fine! What's your favorite color?"_

 _"That's still a surpri-"_

 _And the next syringe which filled the room with a vanilla aroma went into her wrist. Selene calmed down after that with a glaring face and shut her mouth, the last two hypos with mid-opaque magenta liquids were into her neck on both sides. Then Zara tugged on her to get up._

"Where _now?" She complained._

 _"I'm taking you to your room so you can rest."_

 _"I don't need rest, I need to know what the hell's going on."_

 _"I know, but Xander will explain everything later."_

 _"Is Xander that man-"_

 _"Yes, he's the director."_

 _"Director of what?"_

 _"That's what he's gonna explain, Selene."_

 _Selene rolled her eyes intensely and was led into her room. It was decently spaced, a bed with a bathroom and many random amenities. Selene stood at the doorway with Zara slowly backing away behind her._

 _"Come find me if you need me, kay?"_

 _Selene scoffed with no answer. Then Zara left and closed the door, leaving Selene to intensely wonder about this hell. She still wondered about the last name Kirk as she sat down on the bed, the bed with a cushy white duvet. Was he her father? Whichever Kirk that was. There could've been hundreds to thousands of Kirks. Would she ever meet him? Ever? Ever, ever, ever? Eight year old Selene did not know. She was just a cussing eight year old who was once sweeter before capture. Once happier before capture...She couldn't imagine really being happy here..._

 _Never ever in her two blue eyed life could she imagine being happy here._

* * *

Selene never thought about Zara who ended up becoming a close friend before she was killed. _Never_. But she had to think at least a tiny bit about what would Zara do. Zara wouldn't confront Xander, but Selene would. Zara would leave Kirk in Selene's position, but Selene wouldn't. Zara would kill Kirk either way in Selene's position...That was not _even on the list_ of things Selene would do. Despite their differences, they had worked well together as one of some terrorist duos of the entire group. Fox and Phoenix. Popular pair.

Selene decided to forget Zara who easily made her cry if she remembered her too hard. She sighed and decided they'd have to go. Where? She didn't know. Maybe they'd just stay in space forever, but unlikely. The redhead assassin sighed and started to get up from her chair when she heard something. She gripped her knife that had been hidden in the leather jacket compartment as Selene's eyes studied the entire bridge. Phaser shots were heard, making Selene snap down onto her knees, facing behind to the hall behind the bridge, then grabbing her phaser and pointing highly precise. Kirk swept into view.

"SELENE, GET DOWN!"

Selene's head shot downwards and her hands went over her head while her phaser dropped into the corner of the chair. The phaser shots calmed and she snapped back up and knew who it was instantly. Xander sent the troop.

"Spock, I found them! Have Scotty get the-"

But who was that? That wasn't Kirk. Selene shot at the black-suited terrorists and killed two before she swung outta her seat and Kirk ran to her side and shot another man, but he dodged it.

"Who are they?!" Kirk yelled.

"Xander's troops!"

Some more shots came and Selene punched an oncoming man. They then swept around the corner and their backs slammed straight against the wall, including their arms with phasers in hand.

"KIRK!"

Kirk recognized that feminine scream. There was a crack or two before she came into view with a phaser.

"Lieutenant-"

"Yup, the one and only. Scotty, beam us up _now!_ " She demanded.

"Jem, I cannae get the coordinates straight, just hold on a wee longer!"

Jemma swung around and punched one boy in the face. His tan body going down cold. Selene stomped off from the wall and she went to battle her own people. She snatched a boy's head and collided with Anormia that made them both drop dead, then she slammed Shimori who was a humanoid with blue-purple skin into the wall and harshly kneed her into the stomach with a smack. Another person came from behind and she snatched onto his neck, choking him before she just completely dropped him. A group of three people came at her total, making Selene drop low and swing one leg harshly under them. They fell quick and their three faces barely had a chance. She snapped around with her fists up and it was a friend.

"Xima," Selene hissed.

"You're a _traitor,_ " Xima growled at the "friend" she thought she once had. But this cut the rope faster than knives, it took one sword's swing.

"Always have been."

Xima aimed for her head, but Selene changed her plans by flipping her over, her back slamming onto the ground. Xima pushed back with her arms forcefully and she came back up. Selene glared in a fight posture before she slammed her hand into Xima's liver which was right below the top of her chest. There was a very loud crack during that and when Xima's nose and lips took a excruciating hit, blood spilling out. She then fought back by frantically sweeping one leg at her knees, but Selene's legs went sideways at the kick and she did a handstand before she fell and her combat boots blew Xima back many feet. Selene pushed herself back up without any blood to her face and she stormed towards Xima who was now frantically pushing herself backwards with her feet on the floor.

"GET UP, _XIMA!_ "

She wouldn't. Selene then dragged her up and smacked her against the wall before she dragged her to the floor again. Whether she was dead or alive, Selene walked away. Kirk was very wide eyed as well as Jemma.

" _How-_ " Jemma started at the assassin, but was cut off by Kirk sweeping them back to the wall. Selene fought against it while Jemma obeyed.

"SEL, NO!"

Selene found herself being strangled by many men, who knows how many. "GET THE HELL OF ME!" She yelled, but not like they'd oblige.

"I got ye coordinates, stand still!" Scotty yelled through coms. Kirk took a short sprint to see Selene being strangled and tries to help her, but is held back by Jemma who is attempting to get the two back alive and had no idea who the girl was except that she had "killed" Kirk. The golden swirling light then started around them. Kirk could only look at his daughter. No, no, no!

"NO" He yelled.

"Daddy!"

 _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...I c-called him..._ Her brain went haywire, but not as much as Kirk's.

And then he was gone.

Selene's dad was gone.

* * *

Kirk's eyes were still wide as he was beamed back to the ship, even with everyone looking at him. She called him daddy...He didn't care about the facts, she called him that. It took over his brain insanely. He stared out into the ship, then his eyes went down to the floor. Bones and Uhura swept into the transporter room.

"Jim!" Bones called. He was then confused by Kirk's very different expression. Jim ignored everyone and everything. He walked straight to his quarters and _no one_ bothered. They stood there perplex and stunned by what had just happened and how it happened so fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Song:Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Her head felt extremely heavy, like a weight dropped inside. Selene felt long gone from anything good, from her ship, her father. At least he was safe, even though Selene wasn't. She was sorry that she called him that...She was unsure what she had triggered inside him by saying that. It'd only been a couple days...So? It was a dark room with a screen, and Selene was standing, hands chained to a metal pole. Boots clopped into the room. They were gonna torture her, Selene was sure. She glared at Xander coming into the room, furious and hellbent eyes. Ones that took very much to resist.

"You defied us once again."

"Depends on how you define defied."

"I think you know that by now," Xander replied. Selene continued her furious glare, one she wasn't gonna stop soon.

"Why did you not want to kill him?"

Xander already knew this, he was just asking for the whole sake of it.

"Because he'd do the same for me."

Xander turned on the screen, Selene knew it was a hail to the U.S.S Enterprise.

"Let's see how your father reacts, shall we?"

* * *

Kirk had not said a word to anyone since coming back to the ship. Not to Bones, not to Spock, not to Jemma who had found him in the first place. He sat in his quarters, silent, contemplating everything. His daughter...She called him daddy. Not a title he felt he deserved, and he was afraid he wasn't good enough for her. Besides, he hadn't had any good rolemodels. He had heard of Sulu and his daughter...But that was different. That was a six year old, this was a twelve year old assassin who he thought was dead and she looks and acts fifteen or sixteen. She was his little girl, still, despite everything. Something that wasn't really to be expressed much like most dads could...Like his own dad could've if he didn't die that one day he was born. Now, Kirk only had _one_ regret. Not being there for Selene when _she_ needed him and _he_ wanted her. What were they doing to Selene? The thoughts and deadly outcomes were the monsters of Kirk's mind. The ones that were shooting bullets, cracking his skull, shagging the dead daughter in his face. If that Xander man killed her...Kirk didn't care about anyone else except to kill him. But Kirk had some hope after seeing the extreme skills Selene had performed before his eyes. The crushed skulls, the incredibly loud punches, the lack of blood above her skin. How'd she do it? It had to be drugs, there was just no other way. They drugged his daughter, huh? Kirk wasn't happy. Well, he hadn't really been happy this whole time except that he got to see his girl again. It had only been a couple days with Selene...But maybe he could still redeem himself. Maybe...Kirk could raise her.

He sighed, he wanted to smash something. Kirk stood up and swept up some glass from a table and jolted it down for the floor, there it smashed. Again, he sighed and just sat down, head in hands. A ship, a crew, a daughter. He had _everything_ to loose. Kirk was excruciatingly afraid to loose any of what he had and who he had. His ship dead and broken, his crew lifeless and cold, Selene...he'd never hear that beautiful singing voice sing that little song. Never see that white tooth smile, the auburn hair, the curvy-straight figure, the incredible blue eyes... _Never again_. Kirk swallowed, it was all hard to accept. The worse thing now was his daughter, his precious young girl. All he wanted was to be the father his own never got to be, this thought created years ago from his mom's stories and words on George's happiness about his son. And then there was the paternal instinct passed down from Kirk's dad...Eh, Kirk didn't care.

"Captain, there's a hail on the bridge."

Spock's voice came through his com, Kirk barely could speak...Nope, he couldn't at all.

"Captain?"

Kirk finally put some effort into pulling himself at least a little bit together. "I'll...be right there..Spock."

Kirk stood with a slight stretch and started out from his dark room with only a window that revealed a starry space. Some glances came from crew, maybe making some rumors. Kirk blew them off like always if there was any and Bones rushed up to him, that was Kirk's endgame.

"Jim, what the damn hell's up with you?! You haven't said a _word,_ to anyone! Not to me, not to Spock, not to-"

"Bones, give me a break."

"Wha-give you a break-are you goddamn kidding me?!"

"No, I'm not," Kirk sighed, exasperated. Bones was extremely ticked off with Jim and everything. What could keep him from _talking for about an hour?_

"Jim, if you don't tell me what's wrong so I can help you, Spock's gonna be taking over-"

"Bones..." Jim stopped him at the side of a hall. No one was there. No one would hear whatever Jim would say.

"Look...There was someone important to me out there, someone I didn't know was still alive," Jim tried to see if Bones would take that for an answer.

"Well, who was it?"

Jim faced him, his best friend. God, Bones was gonna cuss a solar storm. He could only look him in the face and say two words straight.

"My daughter."

Jim could only walk away, he couldn't face Bones anymore. Bones was _absolutely dumbfounded._ He cussed _very_ intensely under his breath. And-

"James Tiberius Kirk!" Bones hissed and stomped after him. Yep, that's a classic Leonard McCoy reaction. Kirk soon entered the bridge where Bones had to force himself to calm down so he wouldn't blurt it out. Kirk took his seat.

"Answer and broadcast ship wide," He commanded simply. Jemma was watching from her seat, curious about the tensity between the CMO and captain who were best friends she knew. Uhura did as commanded and then came up the screen with what he wanted most. Selene was chained, her head came up from hanging low. Jim's heart leapt a million miles at seeing his daughter again, but she was chained up, it angered Jim just as much. And to add to that, Xander comes into view.

"Captain Kirk," He said flat. There wasn't emotion, just intention.

"What do you want with her?" Jim kept a voice that was appropriate for a captain. It was hard though, he wanted to growl and cuss that man out.

"You know what I want with her...Absolutely nothing. It's what I want with you. Unfortunately, Selene here just couldn't complete that, could she? She is the symbol, Kirk. The Phoenix. It's marked boldly on her suit."

Selene's face said without words that that symbol never meant a damn thing to her.

"She's a traitor now...But we always have to have something to remember it."

Kirk was very straight in his seat, watching what that man would do to his daughter. Selene on the other side did not move, did not peep, she only breathed. Could possibly be the last breaths at any moment. A mechanical whir started from the other side and metal came, three flat and circular metal that was the bottom of a strips. They touched her head, pressing on her hair. Selene looked directly at Kirk...No one else. The excruciating pain started and Selene shrieked horribly, bringing out some gasps from the bridge crew. Jim was kinda freaking out inside...He couldn't do a thing. But he was a Starfleet captain, how could he _not_ do a thing? Surprisingly for Selene, no tears fell from those eyes that have once been happier...But they were still in pain.

"KIR-GAHH!"

Kirk's heart went faster the more he watched. The more she was being tortured, the more Kirk was angry and desperate for her to be safe and sound. But then that's when the truest of the horror started. The image started showing that Selene's mouth...was growing inwards. His eyes widened more, Kirk was close to thinking he was dreaming or even hallucinating. Selene's screams continued, but the pitches changed as her mouth was getting smaller. Soon, her lips closed in, and the red-pink was growing inwards to normal skin. Kirk was absolutely frozen...They were getting rid of her mouth? Then, Selene's screams and shrieks became muffled as her mouth was gone. He could see Sele-everyone could see Selene kicking and her anger, but not the strength Kirk had seen of his daughter. But now...Selene was crying, the tears rapidly fell one by one with pretty much no stop.

And then suddenly her mouth came back.

Kirk was the most relieved person in the room, but still extremely worried. He watched very closely, studied the screen. Xander once more came into view.

"Any words you would like to say, Selene?"

Selene's head that had fallen and stretched her spine came back up with mid-effort. A single drip of blood from her mouth took its fall.

"Do _not give in_."

Like hell Kirk would do that.

"Some interesting words, Phoenix," Xander turned his head to the screen one last time.

"I'll see you soon."

And then Kirk's daughter and her captor were gone. Kirk instantly stood up and threw out orders.

"Mr. Spock, you have the conn. Lieutenant Omara and Uhura, trace the transmission's location and send it to Mr. Scott. When found, Mr. Sulu, take us to the location at warp factor six so I can be beamed down."

A short chorus of "yes sir," went through the bridge and Kirk started off the bridge, but Spock and Bones were on his heels despite orders for Spock to take the conn. Once out of the bridge, the first officer started at his captain.

"Captain, it seems to me that that girl has significance to you that no person aboard this ship is aware of. Would you care to explain?"

Spock wouldn't usually question something like this in maybe a couple years, but he did anyways. What would Kirk say to the logical vulcan? But Kirk settled with this.

"I'll tell you later."

Code word for that he would never tell him until it was forced upon him.

Kirk continued down to the transporter room and pretty oddly enough, Spock decided to ask McCoy what was up.

"Dr. McCoy, do you possibly know the identity of the girl?"

Bones knew well enough to lie. Come on, Spock was kinda a tattletale even though he was just a super straight rule follower.

"Not a clue, Spock, not a clue."

With that, Bones continued down to the transporter room where Kirk was heading. Kirk was already there for five minutes and Bones was slow. Scotty finally asked a question from his console desk.

"Captain, isn't the lass on the hail the lass who captured ye?"

Kirk almost sighed, but didn't. "Yes, Scotty, it's the girl who captured me."

Scotty was pretty flabbergasted. "Uh-wha-Kirk, she's the lassie who _captured_ you and made us all think you were dead! Why you going back for her?!"

Kirk sighed this time. "Because she'd do the same for me."

Now Scotty was extremely confused. Because she'd do the same for me-what king of answer is that?! He had plenty more questions, so he started with random ones.

"How old is the lass anyways?"

"Uh...Twelve."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know, she looks fifteen, but it's her age."

"Is that really why you're going out for her, because of her age?!"

"No, Scotty, it's not."

Kirk was getting annoyed, where were those coordinates Uhura and Omara were getting? Those two were pretty quick. But that's when finally they came in on Scotty's console computer.

"Alright, Captain, the coordinates are on Leilani. The planet's safe, so no worries on some monster ready to kill you."

"Energize."

And Kirk went away in the golden light, leaving Scotty alone with pondering questions in his Scottish head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Song:Alive by Sia**

* * *

She sat furious in the white medical room. They were gonna keep trying until she was broken enough in their eyes. She already felt kinda broken, though. Her dad was gone, her ship, everything she cared about. Even Zara...She still gave a damn about Zara, despite her deadness. Starfleet had killed her...But she had gotten over that within the month her friend was dead.

Selene's back was mostly straight as she sat in a chair with restraints like from rollercoaster, bulky cylinder pads over metal that went over her shoulders and became one over her chest. The room was so silent...The most silence Selene had ever been in. It was kinda nice for Selene, she was used to screaming and shouting and sobbing. A drastic change was good for Selene. Then, one doctor came in. She knew this doctor. Doctor Brynlee Ellemere. She was a blonde, mid height with butter blonde hair a bit past her shoulders and her eyes were a amber brown. The top doctor who always treated Selene. She was calm and cool, doing her job. Selene continued to furiously glare at the glass with nothing on the other side. Where she once watched the girl loose her mouth and weight.

"How did a woman like you become apart of this?" She asked. Brynlee didn't have that much to say, it just happened. But things can't "just happen" can they? It wasn't truly like that for Brynlee, and she always knew Selene was the smartest girl around.

"If you must know, it's just my beliefs leading me here. I don't believe in the Federation, I believe in a galactic empire. I believe in an empire with strong leaders and beliefs, an empire that will swarm the galaxy with siege. So I found opportunity here to heal our fighters. And I already know what led you here, Selene. A dead mother and Xander himself."

What did she exactly mean by a dead mother? Selene's brows furrowed a bit as she still didn't look directly at her, but at Brynlee with the glass wall. The twenty seven year old woman ran a tricorder over her back slowly to check on the spine.

"My mom didn't have a damn thing apart of this."

"Oh yes she did."

Selene kept a glare at the glass. Seeing her reflection and the dark room on the other side, dusted with metal bits. That room was big, there was nothing in it. No chairs or rope, no phasers or old guns, no people...No terrorists.

"How?"

"They made a deal with her...If they had Everly kill herself with my drugs and you were sent to the orphanage, they wouldn't hurt you, they wouldn't touch a single strand of hair...But in this group, we don't make deals, we make assassins for our cause...Your mother died thinking she could save your life...How wrong she was."

Fury flared onto Selene's glare. Brynlee confirmed her results from all the tricorder scans and everything after a single needle went into Selene's left hand with no noise.

"You're ready," She muttered.

The harness wasn't _that_ tight and secure, nothing _ever_ was for Selene. Her arms jolted intensely up, the harness went back up to it's original position folded on the ceiling mechanically and Selene furiously swung her right leg over the bio-bed table and her foot blew Ellemere to the floor. Selene leapt down from the bio-bed table and with her murderous right fist, that fist went to Ellemere's face.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

She never loved her mom _that_ much, but it was her mother's death that caused _so_ much. Ellemere's face cracked and was bloody already. Dark red. viscously spilled blood. Her face was painted red. The guards started coming in.

"YOU KILLED HER YOU BITCH, YOU KILLED HER!" Selene continued screaming. She started being dragged up and out, but with an extreme pain in her left hand. Instead of screaming in pain, she kept screaming at dead Ellemere.

"LET ME GO, YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

* * *

Selene had been moved to a cell with a bed, her body lied there facing the wall. Her eyes were closed and dull behind the porcelain lids. She almost lost her mouth earlier...

But she still lost two of her left fingers.

Her left middle and ring fingers were gone. The experiment shot took two fingers and Selene was terrified first seeing it. They had just grown inwards somehow. They weren't cut or anything. Now, there was only flat, red and scabby flesh from cracking. She deeply exhaled, at least her dad was safe. And she didn't care if he came back for her...It was best if he lived and forgot about her. He expressed she'd be remembered, but she hadn't controlled her legacy well at all. What would happen if Kirk did come back for her, though? What would Kirk think, what would his crew think? What would the Federation think of her? A twelve year old terrorist, a hidden daughter of a Starfleet captain, a problem. Would they press charges against her one way or another? Selene already cried earlier, she wasn't gonna cry now. There were things she envied about life compared to others, but she sharply learned to conceal and mostly forget. Room for the envy and hate was running out-ran out already for everything except Xander and terrorism. She thought she would start hearing noises added to the exhaustion put on the eleven year old. Selene was sure they would slowly start coming in her mind and ears to drive her insane.

"He's long gone, Selene, you know that. But it's kinda like he's here."

"Selene!"

"See, I still hear him."

Oh my god, no.

"Selene!"

"Okay, maybe I am going insane."

"No you're not, damn, Selene-"

Selene started to roll off the bed and she found herself on her feet, but a bit wobbly. The door finally swept open and there was Kirk, rushing in kinda a bit like a knight in shining armor. Not how Selene would put it. Kirk found Selene lying there on the bed.

"Sel! You okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good, let's get you ou-"

He cuts himself off when he sees the hand with two missing fingers. He was instantly infuriated and agape.

"They-they...Cut off your fingers?"

"No. It's the experimentation just like almost loosing my mouth."

Kirk was still agape for a couple more seconds before he quieted down.

"Let's go."

But at that moment, Selene started to stumble. Kirk supported her weight which was maybe one twenty he guessed. He helped her out, but she slowly started pushed away as they got out.

"Scotty, beam us up!"

"Aye, captain!"

Well that was easy. One arm of Selene's was over Kirk's shoulder. And then she finally gave in.

"I'm sorry."

Kirk looked at her a bit confused. "For what?"

Selene looked at her dad sincerely with incredible blue eyes that seemed to have some hope and had sincerity.

"Everything."

The golden light then swallowed them as facility sirens started to blare.

* * *

They were beamed to the transporter room where Bones was waiting as well as Spock, Scotty, and curious Omara and Uhura. Selene's head had dropped and stretched her spine when she had completely materialized. Bones helped Selene to the medbay as Omara ran a tricorder over Selene for injuries with only Uhura going back to work as Spock was very curious on this matter. Selene found herself on a bio-bed, lying down with a tricorder now being ran over her with Bone's doctoring hand.

"Nothing too major besides the lost fingers. You're pretty strong."

Selene barely nodded. Well _he_ trusted her a bit soon. Omara watched, not too hostile at all in Selene's weak state. Bones took a blood sample when no one but Kirk was looking, it caused a sinking feeling in Selene that he'd find out. But you know? She was sure she'd probably get over it. She slowly inflated and deflated with her breathing. Bones patched up the fingers...but only temporarily.

"Good news is that I might actually be able to bring back one of your fingers," Bones told Selene. The whole group looked confused. He showed them the graphic on his computer.

"This right here is a scan of Selene's hand. Now, her fingers have grown inwards due to something-"

"Experimentation," Selene changed.

"Instead of being chopped off. I can probably get one finger back under heavy sedation in maybe an hour. But it's your choice," He aimed his words towards Selene.

"McCoy, who wouldn't want their finger back?"

"Good point. But the drug may cause hallucinations-"

"Already have those-"

"Nightmares-"

"Get those too."

"What do you not have?"

"Uh...Diabetes, cancer, broken bones, TBI, Andorian Shingles, Qualarian fruit disease."

"That's an obvious list," Bones grumbled. Kirk stood by his daughter's side as she started to lean up against the backrest portion of the bio-bed.

"So what now?" She muttered. Kirk wasn't sure at all, _no one_ was. Contact Admiral Moore, hunt down Xander, destroy the facility, re-provisioning at a starbase because they kinda needed it and for other reasons. But Kirk had to settle it straight with Admiral Moore if he didn't want some unfriendly attitude from her mouth.

"We'll have to contact Admiral Moore and tell her about everything. She'll probably want someone to interrogate you on some stuff and this and that, might even want you in a cell."

"That's normal. Anything else?"

"Uh, not sure. Moore might wanna directly speak to you even."

"I can deal with that. I'm just not sure on where I'm gonna be for a long period of time next whether it's prison, an orphanage, or even some asylum."

Asylum? No, not gonna happen with Kirk around. An orphanage was just always the possibility, but they won't want her around if she has a terrorist assassin past. Prison was most likely out of the three, she'd have years of it. Years of sitting there, sitting there silent. She'd get hostile with the wait, that's when she'd truly become an assassin. One who had no emotion. That's not what Kirk wanted for her. He wanted her safe and sound, happy, healthy, never have to see or hear anything about Xander and his terrorist game again. But could he help any of it even with his rank? Kirk would put up a fight for her...But if he lost...

"I don't know where you're going, Selene, but not asylum."

"Probably to Earth for maximum security prison, or the one on Kronos. They might even send me to that one in the 3814 nebula."

3814 nebula was the most _horrible_ prison out of them all. Most people died in the first three days of just sitting there. Probably their food was poisoned, or they didn't get any at all. They could've been beaten, or there was toxins in the environment that was hazardous to some species.

"Uh, no. They're not gonna send you there."

"If only you see the record they add up, it's not pretty."

"Well...How many?" Kirk asked with hesitance. Selene looked at him and only muttered this loud enough for Kirk to hear:

"Two eighty."

 _Two eighty_. Kirk could barely absorb that his _daughter_ killed _two hundred eighty_ people. Most parents would disown their kids with that info, but this all was forced upon Selene. She _never_ wanted to kill anyone...But then it changed. She wanted to kill her direct enemies. Xander, Xima, Ellemere...Two of them were dead...Not Xander though. But Kirk didn't wanna disown her, he didn't did not want anything to do with her, he wasn't most parents(plus, he was new to this)...Kirk still didn't know what to do though. Most people wouldn't know how to deal with it. Besides...

How _do_ you deal with a twelve year old terrorist assassin on a starship?


	12. Chapter 12

"Captain Kirk, I am happy that your death was false fact."

"As so am I, Admiral."

Admiral Moore had been called via hail by Kirk. They had a _lot_ to talk about. It included terrorism, the entire situation of the Jakva bombing, and Selene herself. Bones already directly sent Admiral Moore the blood results and she wasn't one to take things like this so hardly. She was more calm about it, reading it through. Moore also made a bold move by defying the prime directive to not demote Kirk. He was one of their best captains by far, and she couldn't imagine Spock taking command. Moore didn't really wanna add to the drama of it all by demoting Kirk anyways...And as for Selene's fate? She was very unsure. She was eleven and acted fifteen, a terrorist only because of a terrorist plot. She didn't know everything, though. So, the two were going to talk this out, but Kirk was nervous while Moore was wanting to set everything straight and slap the solutions on the desk.

"I have received Dr. McCoy's information on Selene Kirk, and I'm not planning to demote you. I don't entirely think she can go without punishment, but a video tape of the interrogation should be enough to help my decision. And with the info that Selene's grandparents are alive and eligible for custody, I believe that as her father that you rightfully deserve it if you like."

Kirk was a bit stunned by her words. Not demote him, huh? He tried not to look too stunned, and succeeded. Instead, he nodded at the screen.

"I think I should probably take custody. I don't think she wants to go back to Jakva at all, and orphanages would do her no good."

"I agree, Kirk. Despite the dangers of raising a child on a starship, she's a highly capable assassin. I think she can handle things just fine. Plus, we already have a fourteen year old onboard, so another shouldn't hurt too much."

Kirk was relieved she agreed. She talked casually, yet formally. How'd she do it so well?

"Captain, is it possible for you to give me a bit of a...debriefing...on what you know of your daughter's past?" She asked a bit reluctant.

Kirk had to oblige, but he was nervous.

"Uh, yes, Admiral, I will. My daughter's mother died of suicide when she was four and she was sent to an orphanage. Then when she was eight, the terrorist group kidnapped her for four years until now."

"Any terrorist command names you know of?"

"All I know is that the leader's name is Xander. You can ask Selene if you like, she probably knows anything and everything."

"Is it possible that I can meet you both at the starbase Catarazshka in the next two days to discuss this matter? I figure it'd be better if we discuss it in person compared to tech."

"Yes, m'am, I can arrange that."

"In that timing, I give permission for shore leave. Besides, the ship needs some re-provisioning if I'm correct, Captain?"

"Better to do so now than later."

"Agreed. How is your daughter doing right now, anyways if it's okay asking?"

"She's just fine, m'am. She's recovering a bit from...everything that's happened."

The admiral nodded, "That's good to hear, Kirk. With what I know and figure, it sounds like a lot of trauma, drama, and a need for her to rest and have normalcy. I'm sure the Enterprise can guarantee her that, though."

"I hope it will."

There was only a small pause before Admiral Moore continued.

"Anything else I need to talk to you about before you reach Catarazshka, I will contact you via private hail. Moore out."

Admiral Seraphina Moore was then _literally_ , out.

* * *

Selene had found a spot on the observation deck where she decided to quietly hum or even sing to herself, also bringing her only notebook with her. A notebook which was black with gold dots on it. Every once in a while, she'd write random stuff as partially stress relief and leisure. Her voice quietly gave out, it sounded a lot like who had sung it from Selene's knowledge.

 _"At the curtain's call_

 _It's the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_  
 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't want to let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't want to hide the truth_  
 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_  
 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I want to save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide"_

"So there's more than just that other one song, huh?"

Selene gasped and cussed, causing Kirk to laugh a bit.

"I swear, you're gonna be the death of me sometimes, you know that?!"

"Now you sound like Bones."

"At least I'm not a McCoy, that'd be hell."

The two settled down and Kirk sat down by Selene, who was on the floor against a white railing. It was mostly dark, dim with lights.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...hanging on. Not much else to do. What'd Admiral Moore have to say about me?"

"She's not really mad. Moore's unsure about where you're going next whether it's prison, your grandparents, or with me depending on what she gets from an interrogation video."

 _Her grandparents_. She didn't want to see them _ever_ again. Selene didn't give a damn about them, they weren't important.

"I don't wanna see them...Rather go to prison, I think. Staying here on Enterprise would be just fine, I could even just hang in space on my ship."

"Are you ever gonna name that hunk of metal?"

"U.S.S Holland."

"Where'd that name come up?"

"Holland, or the Netherlands back on Earth. Leilani had tulip fields and some abandoned windmills like Netherlands. I lived in an abandoned wind mill, actually. I liked it...kinda miss it."

"An abandoned windmill?"

"It was right across the street from the facility."

And that's when Selene realized it.

"...I still have some stuff back there."

Kirk nodded. He hadn't expected his daughter to live in a windmill for four years. He thought she would've lived in the facility the entire time. A windmill on Leilani, how does a kid end up there? And _what_ kid would end up there? Selene, his daughter, he guessed.

"What else she have to say?"

"Uh, nothing much. I told her if she needs any info, she can talk to you. And she wants to meet us at starbase Catarazshka to talk."

"Sounds Russian, maybe I can flex my Russian there. Haven't spoken it in a while."

Kirk slightly raised a brow, "You can speak Russian?"

"I can speak anything from Spanish to Klingon and Kaigon."

" _Kaigon?_ How the hell does anyone even get records on their language?"

"Lofty risks, Kirk, lofty risks."

And the name she gave him reminded her of something. Selene called him daddy that while ago. Confront him about it?...Eh, might as well.

"Sorry, by the way for calling you dad back there. I dunno what the hell I was thinking. I never do."

Kirk was actually fine with it, but it's kinda awkward to figure out how to say so.

"It's fine...You can call me that."

"Fine...Dad."

The name kinda tingled at Kirk. A word he never called his own father because he died the day Kirk was born. It kinda started some nerve racking in his head...Dad...It was so different. But he could accept it. If he could take on two maniacs and his own assassin daughter, he shouldn't be too bothered by being called dad by his spawn, right?

"Captain, the interrogator is ready," A familiar logical voice came through coms after a beep.

"Selene should be there in a couple minutes."

Selene gulped just _barely_. She had definitely been interrogated before, this wasn't too much different. It's just that it was on her dad's ship...Starfleet...And she was pretty much a criminal for good.

So she and Kirk went up to the interrogation room and she was left there to be interrogated by a random adult interrogator by name of name Daniel Rosion.

* * *

Selene found her way out of the room with no security on her when she was finished and found her way to the bridge. For Selene, it was the easiest thing ever. For the interrogator, he was _extremely_ frustrated and about to burst. Selene had been given a blue Starfleet dress, but wore knee length black leggings underneath at first. She wasn't a huge fan of dresses. Then, she finally requested a Starfleet shirt and got one in blue. Leggings with the shirt made her much happier. So the way she made the best of them was with leggings, black combat boots, and a leather jacket draped over her back and shoulders for comfort and flare. Selene stepped onto the bridge, drawing in a bit more attention than she'd ever bargain for. Honestly, she'd never bargain for much attention anyways. She knew it would be a waste of her time.

Jemma watched from her chair, the assassin had entered the bridge and had hugely mixed emotions on her. She could do _anything_ at any _second_. She could kill someone, anyone, including herself. Her eyes watched carefully before she decided it would be best to just work again. Nothing else she really did in her life. Work was her distraction, the center piece of her life. Without it, she felt she had no meaning. When both of your parents are dead and one did suicide because she hated you, the other may have loved you...It just hurts. So, orphanage for most of life before she just ran away and joined. It took her three years to complete all fields, incredibly quick and thorough for her age and mental stamina. Command, science, medical, communication, tactics, you name it. Jemma knew it all and would put it to use. She was one of the smartest people in there, and she could take any role and do just as good as a job as the first person doing it was. CMO, sure thing. CEO, she could deal with it. CSO, yes. CCO, that was her field, of course she could do it. Captain? She was too young, they wouldn't let her have the opportunity until she was older. Jemma understood, she understood regulations as well. She wasn't a die hard rule follower, but she wouldn't do something dumb against the prime directive she knew was wrong. It'd have to be something in a life or death situation.

Selene, the assassin, walked over to Mr. Sulu just to simply ask a question.

"Mr. Sulu, how far way are we from the starbase, Catarazshka?"

Sulu was a tad surprised that she was asking. "One and a half days. We should be there sometime tomorrow."

Selene simply nodded and walked away. Jemma watched her curiously from her seat. What got her nerve racked was that Selene was walking towards her.

"Lieutenant Omara, has there been any suspicious transmission activity in anywhere from the Leilanian system to the starbase Catarazshka range?" She asked. Omara was a bit in a thoughtless stage for a second, but eventually responded.

"Let me check."

Jemma pressed in some keys and looked for results, studying them carefully with Selene waiting pretty patiently.

"Nope, just the casual transmissions between Federation and trade ships. Why?"

"No reason."

Well that was obviously gonna raise Jemma's suspicions for the assassin. _Anything bad_ would become thoughts on why Selene was asking. Did she have a plot? Would she destroy the ship? Would she kill everyone? Now Jemma was sounding dramatic. The dramatic thoughts showed on her face and Selene took notice. She was observant, at least at this moment. There was an open computer that was entirely unoccupied, Selene assumed, so she decided to use it. Selene plopped down in the seat and her fingers sprinted on the keys. She started to look deeper within, more than Jemma definitely did. Selene had some skills from the combo of boredom and a bit of curiosity. The radar looked clear...Until there was an oddity. It grew bigger in harm, this got to Selene. She tuned into the signals...The terror code.

"They're gonna take down the ship."

But then another realization hit her...Those weren't _all_ terrorist ships-

"They're using JIKALUAN ships, dammi-" Her voice rose. Jikaluans had extremely dangerous fight ships and cruisers, more dangerous than Klingon warbirds or Kaigon cruisers. Every ship they had for their medium sized military was equipped at maximum. The ship dramatically rocked, swinging people in their chairs, it set off all the alarms.

"What the hell's going on?!" Kirk demanded.

"Captain! Terrorists, they're attacking and some are using Jikaluan ships!" She reported, swinging her chair around.

"Shields up, red alert!"

The alarms started blaring intensely and it started.

This was when Selene was sure she might be going down this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Song:The Fall by Imagine Dragons/ (I Just) Died In Your Arms[Epic Trailer Version]** **by Hidden Citizens**

* * *

The terrorist and Kaigon ships came into view of the bridge. So much gray metal without labels.

"Fire at will!" Kirk ordered. Impact started coming harshly to their ship, though. The ships were at high speed, they were swift and mid-size. And, there were maybe a hundred of them. Selene watched everything from her screen, every important move. Torpedoes were being fired, but made little affect. The phasers were quick, but the enemy phasers were quicker. She knew these ships well, she could pilot any single one of them. Even if she was the only one onboard, which was pretty much her daily assassin life reality. Many holes were popping up on the back sector of the ship, and it had taken people.

"Twenty casualties!" A female yelled over the noise. The noise of alarms and phasers and scrambling and beeps. Selene looked at a ship scan... Why weren't they firing at the bridge and nacelles, more important areas to fire? Or the ship's throat? Why not the dock entry where they could swarm the ship ferociously and kill anyone and everyone?

"What game are you trying to play?" She muttered...They were targeting the core.

Selene stood from her chair. If anyone could fight her own terrorist buddies, it was her. To Selene, if anyone should die that day, it was her. She already had a phaser and her knives, so she swept out of the bridge. Her legs sprinted for the core, passing everyone in her way. Kirk had noticed this, wondering where she was going. Jemma had seen that look on Kirk's face and looked over to the computer Selene was at.

"She's going to the core, captain! The terrorists are targeting the core!"

Kirk wasn't sure whether to stay on the bridge or go down there. His daughter, or the whole ship at his command which was his job. Abandon post, or his daughter going on a hellbent death mission? Ship or kid was basically the hard question. The ships continued to attack outside, rocking the ship and the ship was starting to fail.

"Shields at thirty two percent!" Sulu reported.

"Keptin, we can barely hold zem off! And by ze looks of zeir flight patterns, zey're going to the back of ze ship for ze core!" Chekov added.

"Keep trying, fire everything we got, send tactical crews to the core sector!"

Selene, meanwhile, had just gotten down to the core where Scotty and Keenser were frantic with what to do. She slammed into another terrorist against the wall, killing him instantly after a second blow to the head. Selene punched another three terrorists and then blew another two down by being kneed in the stomach. She took another by the neck and pushed him down, cracking his neck by foot. And then there was Scotty who was just shocked because he was a foot away from what just happened. Selene started running to her location and Scotty knew where she was going.

"ARE YOU MAD, LASSIE!"

"NO I'M NOT!" She screamed back. Selene only took two gasps for breath while she breathed the rest of the way through her nose, cold air she inhaled. Her legs sprinted very _slightly_ faster than Spock's, an extreme speed. Scotty was running after her and could not catch up a single bit. Selene slowed down only a bit because she was seriously loosing breath and she saw the core chamber door closing. She slammed into it, then yanking it back with a shriek to open it.

"GAHH!"

It finally stayed open, then she stumbled in and it closed. She gasped and Scotty was pounding against the door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SAVING YOUR LIFE, SAVING THE SHIP!" She yelled at his scream while locking the door.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?!"

Selene pulled of her leather jacket and threw it to the floor. She dropped down to the floor and quickly started crawling in. Scotty was panicking because that girl was gonna die. He opened up his com.

"Captain! Selene just got inside the core chamber, sir!"

Kirk, who was on the bridge froze for a second as the crew scrambled to save the ship. She was gonna die. She was...

Kirk instantly leapt up from his chair and ran out with only commanding Spock to take the conn without explanation. She was gonna die in the same place Kirk did once long ago. The same way, he didn't know.

Selene finally got out of the core chamber crawlspace and she saw only one man in there. Xander. The core was _just_ pushed out of place.

* * *

The lights went down, Spock's eyes quickly scanned the bridge. Jemma was kinda panicking, she had never been in a dying starship. At least she assumed that the core went out by the darkness.

"Switch to auxiliary power."

"Auxiliary power is failing, sir. We're going down," A lieutenant reported.

"Sulu, when the power comes back, give the ship everything you got. And whatever you do, do _not_ let us crash into anything," Kirk ordered through his com to Sulu instead of Spock telling an order.

"Yes sir."

He had to say that, even that he was hesitant to agree with "when".

* * *

Selene furiously glared.

"It's too late, _Phoenix!_ Your home is dead!"

"My name is not Phoenix! My name is _Selene Amaya Kirk._ "

She jumped down off of the edge and she started to fight with all she had. Selene slammed into his stomach, his back flying against the core and then she was blown back to a metal pipe. She got back up, but Xander was right there and kicked her stomach and started to punch her in the face, blood started to spill on her face and it became a bit crusty. The blood didn't look so bad, though. Xander then dragged her to another pipe and her strength then drastically dropped. Selene was on her knees...She just couldn't do it anymore. Her heart was slowly dying from the radiation as well. She stood up. She wanted to shriek until she couldn't anymore. And if she was gonna die...She might as well know why.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!" She screamed at Xander.

"THE FEDERATION TOOK _EVERYTHING_ FROM ME!"

But that didn't mean that he could take everything from her. Selene stood up against Xander, half a yard between them. She yelled and slammed into him _just one last time._ The core blasted blue in intensity. And they just screamed before impact. Selene found herself on the floor. Her whole body was in _excruciating_ pain. She should've already been dead years ago, many years...But she fought _so hard._ So many years of strength and courage and resilience...How could people ever do things like this? They just do. The more time that passes, the more knowledge you gain, the more strength you take on, the more hope you have...The more of a life you could get.

And Selene got just that.

Her body ached more than the pain Old Vulcan took. _How did she do it? How?_ How does an twelve year old girl like her do it? Is this all the illusion of drugs on her? Is this strength all just an illusion? Was _everything_ Selene was just an illusion? The warm, salty water spilled out of her eyes. She was weeping, and her eyes were closed. Everything on her felt broken. She felt broken...Maybe she was _broken_ without hope.

But how could she still be living if she didn't have hope?

Maybe her love and sacrificial heart was the answer.

The love for the ship, the love for peace, the love for Starfleet, and the love for her father she had already developed. Selene knew Kirk died in sacrifice and not in vain and that he could die again...But...Selene didn't want that. Selene never wanted to kill Captain James.T Kirk, her father.

 _She rather kill herself_.

And look at what she was doing.

* * *

Kirk rushed down there into the chamber core area where Scotty looked terrified and in sorrow at the same time. Panting for only seconds when his breathing went silent, but still active. He gave a look that asked what happened to Scotty. Then he actually said it quietly.

"She just...went in, sir...She saved everyone."

What hurt Kirk most was that she died the _same_ way _he_ died.

But Kirk wasn't exactly sure if she was dead or alive until he took a look. He slowly walked over and there she was...She was alive. It was such a relief. Selene war leaning in the _same_ place Kirk was when he died. It was his dead _all_ over again...Except _he_ was watching his _daughter_ die instead. He was the witness this time.

Selene slowly breathed. She finally got the time of day to breathe. Her face had some blood on her, mostly on the left of her face in a column half the size of her hand. She had just closed the hatch door to the tunnel, her hand sliding down painfully. Selene's blue eyes looked up to Kirk's fearful ones.

"I'm fine," She said a bit raspy. There was a pause until Selene said this:

"Guess I'm not hard to kill anymore, huh?" She said quietly. Kirk didn't answer that. He had other things to say. Oh, he had a lot of other things to say and he _could_ say.

"...Why?"

Selene looked him in the eye.

"Better die saving lives than...live with taking 'em."

Kirk looked at her. That's all he could do.

"That's...what I was...born into."

Selene's breaths then slowly started dying out...She had to find her last words.

"I...love you, dad."

Kirk's heart sunk _so_ low. He swallowed hard. Tears were slowly rising. He didn't think this was gonna happen...He just didn't. What could he do?

Selene then couldn't move, and then her eyes she let roll out. Those incredulous blues...died. Her heart stopped. Her muscles relaxed and her skin slowly began to become abnormally pale. Kirk gasped a little bit, his mouth dropping. She was...gone. This was worse than Pike's death, _much_ worse. This was worse than his own death, he'd say that any day of the year. How would he not break apart? Everyone was around him, everyone could see him fall apart. Everyone would know...Did it matter anymore?

No.

So Kirk let himself break.

The tears fell out, it was quiet tears. She was gone...Now he _truly_ lost her. All this time he had in reach for her...He felt he wasted it. All this time she was alive and having to survive...Kirk wasn't there. All this time Selene was falling apart...He wasn't there. _That_ was Kirk's biggest regret.

Not being there for his daughter.

Scotty behind him was sad and kinda confused. The tears Kirk had, and Selene calling him dad...Did the assassin mean something to Kirk? Scotty didn't wanna meddle. He'd find out soon enough.

Spock walked into the quiet scene. The _surprisingly_ quiet scene. Had the terrorist ships stopped firing? Where had all the terrorists gone anyways? Spock had known their leader was dead just like the terrorists. And then they just stopped and flew away. It was perplexing, very perplexing indeed. But that wasn't exactly Spock's focus right now...Kirk was mourning for a girl behind glass...The one who made the Enterprise think he was _dead_.

"Captain?" Spock quietly asked. This kinda irritated Kirk. Spock wouldn't understand with that vulcan head of his. He didn't have any family, not truly. Kirk didn't either, but he had more emotion than Spock. Kirk deeply exhaled.

"Yes?" He replied at a bit above a whisper.

"The terrorist ships have left. You are needed on the bridge."

Kirk continued to look at his dead daughter for a second. She was a dead, eleven year old assassin. Kirk swallowed once again, his tears went away. It was slowly crushing him. He stood up and Bones had just walked in. He saw Selene was dead and gone. Kirk walked over and was at kinda a different angle than Bones.

"If there's anything you can do to get her alive, do it. Even if it means she doesn't get back her two fingers."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Song:Hardest Part by Roméo Testa**

* * *

The terrorist ships were gone and Kirk had just finished talking to Admiral Moore, giving her a brief update on everything. Kirk had taken a break from the bridge and went downstairs to the small bar to sit, maybe drink. His daughter was gone. She gave her life to save everyone when the core went out...That was exactly what Kirk did once. And now that he felt the pain everyone else felt at his death...He reflected a lot on himself. Selene was like him in ways, and not in a lot of ways. A void grew in Kirk's mind...Now, he was _truly_ alone. He was pretty much the last Kirk. Sure, his mom was still alive. But it wasn't the same, he hadn't talked to his mom in years and wasn't planning to.

Sometimes, Selene could be a bit annoying. Sometimes, she was snappy. Sometimes, she wouldn't open up. Sometimes...It was just kinda negative. But you know, Kirk still loved her as his daughter. Once he had lost twelve years ago...Now, he lost her for the last time. He grabbed a random vodka bottle and filled a short glass of it, taking a gulp and putting it down.

 _Twelve...Younger than my dad._

That started to harp at him. She died younger than his dad. _She_ died younger than him. His dad, him, his daughter. What now, him again? He didn't know about himself again now that his daughter died and he felt the pain his crew had felt because of his death. But if he didn't feel the pain he felt about his daughter, figuring it was his friend's pain...He would do it a thousand times. But he would've rather died than Selene. And who knows what Selene would've felt if Kirk died instead. Once, he had been trying to live up to his father. Then, he was trying to be a good one himself. And now? He's regretting he could've been better for Selene _and_ to be as good as George Kirk.

Bones entered the little bar, taking note that Jim had only drank _one_ glass of _vodka._

"You okay, Jim?"

He looked up from the counter. "Yeah...I'm fine."

Bones wouldn't take that for an answer, but he decided not to harp much more. He walked over to the opposite side of the counter.

"I'm sorry, Jim...Nothing I can do."

"It's fine...Wouldn't expect it."

Bones grabbed himself an empty glass and just put it down on the counter. "Your daughter died with a good heart, Jim."

"She died younger than my dad...And she didn't even live a good life."

"She had you, right? It may have been short, but at least she got to meet you."

"Yeah...Guess so."

Bones quietly poured himself some vodka from the rogue bottle on the counter.

"I didn't really know her, but she seemed so damn like you," Bones said. And it was true. The daughter of his best friend he hadn't talked to much, just some simple words. To Bones, Selene was headstrong, sarcastic, potentially kind(it's really hard to see her as a kind person with the assassin status).

"She died the same way I did, that's some proof, right?"

"Yup. It is."

Kirk exhaled and Bones added something. "She and Joanna would've been good friends."

Bones didn't like to talk about Joanna too much, but he was now. Right before the mission started since he last saw her. Joanna was a bright girl. Wavy-straight brown hair that was mid-length, similar brown eyes to her dad's, she was about 5'5 tall and had a warm smile that had snow white teeth and thin bubbly pink lips. Just like her dad, she wanted to be a doctor. But maybe for Starfleet unlike her dad, her dad at first only went to Starfleet because of the divorce. Joanna would be a doctor pretty much anywhere, though. She was twelve, and she was gonna go to to college three years early with the mind of hers. Jim had met her once on shore leave, she was a nice and brilliant girl who had the often one-liner achievement in common with her dad.

"They would've...But she's on Earth and Selene's dead."

"Don't dwell on it like that, Jim."

Jim sighed. "Yeah, but I could've stopped her. I should've went down there sooner."

"You were doing your job. You were being the captain of the ship."

"I've only been back two days, Bones...I should've been done more to help Selene adjust."

"Jim, you tried the best you could. Being a dad, as I've learned, isn't easy. They're gonna love you and hate you and everything in between."

Kirk smirked a tiny bit. "Since my daughter was an assassin, I think it would look like she was in the hate stage."

"Figured."

Kirk then paused. A moment of no noise.

"It just feels crazy that I lost her again, Bones."

Bones gave a look that told Kirk the obvious: Bones was clueless.

"Girlfriend told me she was pregnant and aborted her after a couple months of not seeing her...We didn't talk ever again."

What Bones got from that sentence was that Kirk liked kids more than he thought.

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"Well, they're both dead now, so."

Kirk's head looked down.

"Didn't think I was gonna loose her..."

All this repetition and dwelling Kirk had about Selene was kinda eating at Bones, not exactly knowing how to comfort him. Out of all the other things to comfort about, this was the one thing that came.

"I didn't even tell her I loved her too," Kirk's voice nearly cracked. He swallowed a bit. He exhaled again, it was all getting to him now.

"What's important is the time you spent with her," Bones attempted.

"It was only a few damn quick days, Bones...I still don't know anything about her."

"Well, what's her favorite color?"

Kirk paused, even though he had suddenly known this by heart.

"Blue."

"What kind of blue?"

Now this, Kirk didn't know. He thought hard in the void of unknowledge. He then remembered why Selene liked blue...She looked up to the sky and decided it was her favorite.

"Sky blue."

Kirk started to think about the sky every day.

* * *

 _Her eyes widened in shock...Her best friend was dead...She was-_

 _"Zara, no," She whimpered. Her best friend was alay on the ground of the city. It was the city Bashamu, the capitol city of the planet Ukezix. It was only a normal mission, nothing different, a simple task. Yet, Zara was lying on the cold, hard ground. Zara was what she had, the only person who meant something to her. Now, someone turned her to trash with death. She walked over to Zara and knelt down, her fingers crept up her face and brought the eyes closed._

 _That's when she started to cry._

 _Her head fell and she clenched Zara's shoulder. There was no getting her back now. She gasped a little when she let her head come back up. She could only stand up and walk away. But she wouldn't leave her in such state. She found some random flowers in a bush that were like red, pink, and white roses. The colors splattered across each other on the petals. She bunched some together and crossed two separate bunches over her shoulder, some touching her ears._

 _"Thanks for a friendship."_

 _And then she walked away. Someone would give her a proper burial eventually._

* * *

 _WAKE UP!_

She gasped. Eyes open, and just feeling oxygen back into her lungs. She couldn't move anything. She was in a capsule. She found the strength to lift her hand a bit, the inches of space she had. If this prison wasn't opened up soon, she was gonna suffocate. She had lost so much of her strength from the brawl, she was sure she couldn't break out by herself. She wasn't sure if anyone had hope she was alive. And if someone had hope...She didn't know about that either. Above her was the white ceiling, one of a starship. Figured she was still on the Enterprise. Her hands partially jolted and pushed against the top, wouldn't budge. She sighed. They thought she was dead, long gone. The assassin who "killed' their captain was dead. Hah!

You can't kill Selene Kirk that easily, can you really?

Nope. Not at all.

Selene huffed a breath again. Her fists curled. She banged it upward and her teeth automatically clenched. Again and again, it went over and over. And then the skin over her knuckles started to crack. She groaned when she realized and stopped. What would Zara do? Or what would someone else do-no...

What would Zara do?

Now, suddenly thinking of Zara made Selene close the lids over her blue orbs and her eyes started to water, but they couldn't fall out. Just like Selene couldn't get out of the capsule. She could only whisper one thing as if he was here.

"I'm sorry, dad."

And if he said "for what?"

"Everything," Selene would whisper back.

And that gave her the strength to stop whispering and start shouting.

* * *

"LEMME OUT!"

Kirk's eyes went alarm hearing this random yell behind some random layers of walls. See, as a captain, you wouldn't hear stuff like this while you're going on with a "average"(despite that being a Starfleet starship captain is _not_ normal) day.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE, DAMN!"

Feminine, snappy...So much like Selene...But she was dead.

"LET. ME. OUT. OF. THIS. CAPSULE NOW!" The voice yelled. You could easily imagine claps between each word.

That sounded too much like Selene to be real. Kirk changed his direction for the nearby medbay, in that corner sector they would keep coffin capsules or cryotubes. The sound of banging rose to Kirk's ears, louder at each step she took.

"I _SWEAR_ -"

"Hello?"

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH _DESPITE_ I'M DEAD!"

Well, _she's_ angry. Kirk couldn't hold in the urge to ask who it was. Whether it was Selene or not.

"Selene?"

"IS THERE ANOTHER DEAD, REDHEADED ASSASSIN ON THIS SHIP WHO CAUSES PUNCHING BAG GENOCIDE?! NO!"

Selene was pretty impatient at the moment, she felt like she was about to suffocate. She started getting raspy and Kirk rushed to the capsule where Selene was furiously banging on the glass. How could this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen. This doesn't ever happen. Kirk pretty much ripped open(speed wise) the coffin capsule hatch and Selene gasped and coughed for breath intensely as Kirk helped her out of the capsule. She hugged him close.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Anything and everything I do, including breathing."

Kirk laughed a bit at Selene's sarcasm added to what he thought would be dramatic.

"I love you, dad."

His heart started to warm that his daughter was alive. But what was strange was that Kirk hadn't been in complete shock. He welcomed her back. Open arms that Selene shrugged and let herself come in. Kirk finally had Selene back. Jim had his daughter back, he wasn't gonna loose her again...At least he was sure. Space was constantly threatening, but they had both died and came back to life because of the ship core due to homicidal maniacs. Jim vs Khan, Selene vs Xander. Xander was dead, Khan was in cyrosleep. They were both defeated. They were defeated with sacrificed. Death is the common Kirk sacrifice. And death as sacrifice was bold. And now she said he loved him...

"I Love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

"It _has_ to be _some_ drug, Bones! What else could it be?!"

"So far, Sel, I'm not finding any drugs that could be affecting your heart, lungs, blood, anything."

"Yeah, and what about bone and muscle out of curiosity?"

Bones took another look at his medical screen. There were two multiple drugs in her system that were specified for bones and muscle, but they were _so so_ mild. They couldn't have given her the strength she had.

"There's two drugs, collafin and kingro, but they're way too mild to give you any strength. There's pretty much nothing else. Not in your head, bones, muscle, heart, lungs, so forth. You said you got hallucinations?"

"Yup."

"I think that's probably the effect from the kingro, messes with your head when your eyes and brain detect darkness."

"So I'm smarter in daylight. Wonderful."

Bones took another quick tricorder scan as Kirk watched. Kirk remembered Bones's reaction at first. He cussed a storm. Selene was just trying to get him to calm down already and accept it. But Bones was truly stunned.

"What about vaccines?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, she's got a lot of those. More than the average twelve year old kid can handle. She's got vaccines for everything from Andorian Shingles to Caitian cold."

"What about the ones that were injected four years ago?" Selene asked.

"You were given about eleven, Sel. But one seems really odd."

"What's in it?" Selene walked over to the screen where Bones stood. Bone shook his head.

"That's the thing, I can't really detect what's in this. All I'm finding is some Leilanian chemical. Otherwise, I got nothin."

Selene's brows furrowed a bit, she studied the screen and pressed two buttons to look more in-depth. Nothing at all. She exhaled.

"Guess you're right. The only way we can find anything is if we go and infiltrate the Leilani facility, but there's still gonna be some terrorists there. Plus, they probably chose a new leader since Xander's slain and I think I was his second in command, and Luca was his third in command. He didn't have a fourth."

"Who the hell's Luca?" Bones asked, he was still clueless. He barely had any knowledge on this girl and where she came from. This daughter of his best friend, a daughter he never knew about. One that Kirk knew about for a while, though. One who was a murderous assassin, and Bones had no idea how she truly became who she was today. If Joanna was like her, he was sure he'd go insane. Joanna would never be like this. She was more of a girl who kept her goals straight and wouldn't be dragged into something like this so easily. But he didn't even know if Selene _had_ goals. Joanna focused a lot on her future, education, a mild life otherwise. It was especially important if you're gonna go to college early, specifically a medical school she'd spend four years with, then go to Starfleet if she liked. But if not, she'd do six years with med school.

"Luca's just another terrorist, Bones, he's dead now. Probably rotting in that cave."

Bones instantly thought Selene must've killed him. And _what_ cave? Oh, Bones wasn't gonna ask.

"But can't we go to Leilani and infiltrate the facility? Nothing I can't handle," Selene asked with some assurance on her wellbeing. Kirk didn't want her getting hurt, but he didn't wanna be too protective. But then there was Admiral Moore and what she had to say. Who knows what she'd say in this situation. They just didn't face situations like _this_ before. There hadn't exactly been any captains with secret/unknown children, not any relations with terrorist assassins either. So Kirk was a first and likely the last.

"Depends on what Admiral Moore says when we meet with her. Otherwise, not so sure."

"Well, I say we should. It's now or never, or they're just gonna come back again. And they'll come back for me. Not that capable of getting me back, but who knows what the hell they're gonna do now without Xander. There's probably some smarties I just don't know about. "

"Sounds like a hellbent mission to kill people hellbent on killing us," Bones comments.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way," Selene shrugged. Bones took another look at the results and sighed, "Yep, nothing. And none of these drugs support how you're still alive."

Selene crossed her arms,"So you don't know how I'm still alive after radiation poisoned me and I was already in crappy shape anyways?" She deadpanned.

"Correct."

"Brilliant," She muttered under her breath. So now Selene was like a medical mystery...Wonderful.

"So I can go do whatever now, I presume, Doctor McCoy?"

Bones rolled his eyes, "Yeah, do whatever you want, kid."

"Thank you."

Selene started out. Bones shook his head kinda furiously like Bones normally would, "She's a handful already. Good luck with her, Jim."

"Relax Bones, she's nothing I can't handle."

"Sometimes, it's better off fighting homicidal maniacs in space versus raising a child on a starship. Trust me, they're both hard."

"And I've pretty much done both by now."

Bones just shook his head again. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

And then Kirk just walked out. Bones continued to look at this data from Selene on the PADD screen to see if there was anything else he should know. To Bones, Selene was ought to have some kind of medical issue such as PTS or PTSD, maybe TBI or even some anxiety. Unknown to Bones, he was right about two out of four things he thought of. He hadn't seen any major signs of any of that, though. Maybe she truly sheltered it from everyone. Maybe she was cutting too. Wait-she was _hallucinating._ That couldn't have _all_ been the kingro, right? That's what Bones had just thought, but the kingro could've added to it or have been the base and the PTS or whatever she was dealing with added onto that. Despite the accomplished doctor skills, Bones was just not sure.

* * *

Selene decided to take a walk. Why? It was something to do. She walked down the halls and across bridges as the ship peacefully flew for Catarazshka, Catarazshka where she'd meet Admiral Seraphina Moore. She wondered what the admiral was like. Would she despise her, loathe her? Would she accuse her at any chance she got? Selene could fight back, but it was getting harder. Admiral Moore could've been a old side mid-age woman with a face that was hard end stern for her. But hopefully not. Selene didn't wanna deal with it.

She stopped at a railing and leaned against it, eyes looking out and around. No one was there. Nothing peeped except some beeps from the technology.

"You like it here so far?"

Selene knew who it was. Someone she was sure terms weren't straight with.

"Yeah. So, you're a communications officer?"

"The dress tells many tales. And you're wearing a dress now, unlike earlier," Jemma commented.

It was true. Selene decided to switch back to the dress. She had the shirt and the dress, so that was good for her taste.

"I have haywire taste. I'm used to a catsuit, so a dress is a change I guess I should go with."

Jemma leaned on the rail next to Selene. The two looking up and out.

"I don't wanna suspect or get judgy...But did you want to kill Captain Kirk?"

Selene's head turned to her. She couldn't blame her really. But there was still a slight snap in her.

"I never wanted to kill anyone."

And then she sighed. "But here I am...But I think I have every reason to not kill Captain Kirk."

"And why is that?"

"That's not public info at the moment."

Jemma had a feeling it had to do with the connection between those blue eyes. If people went off the physical similarities, everyone would know. But that's not how it worked. Never will be.

"So where you from, Omara? I already guessed Earth, but specifics."

Jemma shrugged, "Tennessee state. I applied for Starfleet three years ago and got here. Where you from?"

"I was born on Conshtine."

Jemma's brows raised, "Really?"

"Yup, Central Jakva."

"And you-" Jemma started blurting.

"I know I attacked it...But that's not my home anymore," Selene said as her head already looked down over the rail. "I get it if you hate me, loathe me, want to murder me in my sleep, just don't make it too obvious to everyone. I can deal with your crap alone if you were to throw it on me."

"What makes it not your home anymore?"

"I've been gone from there so long. Mom's dead, I don't exactly take a liking to my grandparents who gave me up, just not a fan of it anymore. I rather been born on Earth."

Jemma nodded and looked down over the rail as Selene was.

"You probably have a whole first life back on Earth, one I don't have. I'm not trying to guilt ya, I'm just making my statement."

"Nope. Orphan. God, I hate that word, sounds so weird."

"Preach, it's hanging off of the list of the words I hate most because it's so horrible."

"Bet so."

There was a small pause. Just a small one. Jemma exhaled, "So you're staying here?"

"Dunno. Maybe. Otherwise, I'm prison bound. And you're probably still wondering why I'm not in a cell. Well, that connects to my 'private info'."

"I can deal with that crap,"

Selene raised her brows a bit, and then they went back down. "Well, you've dealt with it so far, so just keep doing whatever the hell you're doing that isn't driving you crazy."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you around, I have alpha shift," Jemma said goodbye and walked away.

"Nice meeting you too," Selene muttered when she was gone.

* * *

One way or another, Selene had ended up on the bridge even though Jemma was there. What was the meaning of that encounter she started, anyways? What did she wanna drag outta her? What game was she trying to play? Selene wasn't up for any games, and she could guarantee that Jemma wouldn't pass her wall of mind.

But right now, she had already escaped the bridge at chance and went to her room. She had just pulled on some sports spandex in the form of black leggings and a teal racer back top on her torso and legs. Selene was going to the gym she had found from the directory.

She pulled her hair tight in a high pony tail as she was in front of her bathroom mirror and stepped out, swishing a hand cloth as well from the counter for sweat. Selene headed down to the gym peacefully with her straight auburn pony tail high on her head swishing against her back. Her hair was long, but not waist long. No way Selene would live with hair _that_ long. And she wouldn't chop it short either, and absolutely _no_ boy cut hair.

Selene made it there and there was no one in the gym. Oddly enough, the lights were off. That was good. Selene wouldn't turn the lights on, and she didn't want anyone coming in. She slapped her cloth down against the bench and proceeded to the punching bag that was hanging in the middle. There was a long length window of the galaxy as well. By the look of the outside, the ship was at warp.

Selene faced the punching bag, a simple blue glow from the galaxy outside found its way onto the punching bag's material. She huffed out a breath and started punching it. The material would be sad if it was human, if it had emotion. Her fists pounded against the punching bag, but it wasn't the worst Selene could do. It never was. Her right leg then jolted and kicked it, some pain coming to her leg. She kept doing it. She stopped punching and started kicking with that one leg for a couple seconds, but then she just put it down and stopped. Selene looked past the punching bag to the world beyond. Beyond was a word she liked, it just sounded cool. Being here on a starship instead of that Leilanian prison...It meant a lot to her. It meant that she was away from that second life that may haunt her, but it was gone.

She was beyond.

And being beyond meant that she never felt so alive.


	16. Chapter 16

The next hours until reaching Catarazshka were short. Selene spent those hours sleeping, eating, reading, doing whatever until they reached the starbase. Now, she was on the bridge leaning against an open console. Catarazshka she could give a bunch of credit. Looked stable, had security installments surrounding the spherical starbase. She and Kirk were going for the meeting with Admiral Moore, and then there was a second meeting with many Starfleet officials and two Kaigon ambassadors. Kirk didn't tell Selene because he didn't want her worrying or wondering or whatever she'd do.

"And we havze arrived, Keptin," Chekov announced.

"That's a beauty for a starbase, I just wish they didn't give her a complicated name. Catarashka- _CataraShka_ , I cannae put the z in there," Scotty commented and attempted. When you're Scottish, it's hard to deal with Russian. This was plenty easy for Chekov being Russian himself, and it was mostly easy for everyone else who didn't have an accent.

"I have to agree, Mr. Scott, it's hard for me to pronounce the z too," Jemma agreed from her console, turned around in her chair.

"It's not a beauty, Scotty, it's another jumble of bricks that's gonna just come crumbling down! Plus, this was built in four months compared to the eight to twelve months it's _supposed_ to take!" Bones buts. Selene turned and smiled, "That's because we're getting technology smarter and you aren't, Bones," She says before patting his elbow twice. Bones just rolled his eyes and Kirk was trying not to snicker at his daughter's hit on his best friend.

"Captain, may I remind you that you have a meeting with Starfleet officials and two Kaigon ambassadors-" Spock started.

"Say what now?" Selene blinked.

"In another four hours."

Selene's brows furrowed a bit at her dad, "You didn't tell me you were going to a meeting where Kaigon were gonna be."

"Is that a problem?"

"If I can't go there's a problem."

"Selene, why would you even want to go to that meeting?"

"I got some mends to make with the Kaigons. As I'm pretty sure from past a past encounter or two, they loathe me more than the Federation."

Kirk's still confused. "When was that?"

"Uh, last year. I'll tell you when we're not surrounded by an entire bridge crew."

Kirk just nodded while Bones was straight out perplexed just by hearing that Selene had made _contact_ with _Kaigons_. They were just as dangerous as Klingons. The two species were alike in many ways. The Kaigons though, looked different from Klingons. Kaigons had whitish light gray faces and hands, but the rest of their bodies were ocean blue. Their hair could only be brown, it was always long, and it was straight. Their eyes were always either brown or blue. Green was a rare color, and purple would be a genetically modified trait. Their language was only a little less complex than Klingon, but still tough. But Selene was highly fluent in both languages. She knew those just as good as English, which she was _born_ and _raised_ on.

Then the ship simply arrived through the massive gray entrance and docked inside at its starship docker. Many were on shore leave, but Selene and Kirk were straight on their way to Admiral Moore's office where she was patiently waiting. The starbase around them wasn't bustling too much. It wasn't hugely purposed for living, but there were still children running around and adults transporting from here to there. Ships of random classes flew above, and Selene could identify any of them if she wanted to. But she didn't right now.

Soon enough in what felt like only seconds to Selene when she ran it through her complex head, they were in the turbo lift and about to reach the floor Admiral Moore was on. Selene's face was nervous, but she hadn't noticed that. Kirk did.

"Hey...You'll be fine," He assured. Selene put on a weak smile, "I have to be if I don't wanna be sentenced to death in 3814 or somethin' like that."

Kirk didn't reply. Instead, they reached the floor and Admiral Moore was just standing up from her chair. The age she appeared to Selene suddenly calmed her of some of her fears. Moore put on a smile, revealing white teeth behind her dark red lips and went to shake Selene's hand.

"Captain Kirk, Miss Kirk, it's my pleasure."

"As it is mine, Admiral," Selene replied with a much different facial expression now. One that was open armed and welcoming. Not closed up and nervous. Hands were shook and the three took their seats.

"I want to thank you both very much for meeting with me today with everything that's going on."

"Nah, not any trouble for me. But I have a question to ask if that's okay."

"Fire away."

"What is the specific reason for the Starfleet meeting tonight with two Kaigon ambassadors?"

Why would she wanna know? Admiral Moore was surprised by the question(under her skin), but answered, "As you most likely already now, we're nearly at war with the Kaigons. It's been very hostile, tense, so I feel we need to straight things out before things get any further. If we keep avoiding this, it's going to be worse for whoever takes my place and many other's places."

"What is the negotiator application age?"

"Sel-" Kirk started a bit, but Moore's look stopped him. She wanted to know what his daughter was thinking no matter how out of the box it was.

"Fifteen. You're twelve, aren't you?"

"Yes m'am, I am. Reason is because I think I may be, uh...useful for this particular meeting."

Moore is perplex, "In what way?"

"I have had contacts with Kaigons, Admiral. I know them better more than the negotiators you're sending, I can tell you that. I don't want to offend Starfleet or you in any way, but do you want to send the every day negotiators to the line where the war's so close to crossing? Do you want to risk _that_ right now, or would you rather risk someone like me."

Kirk thinks Admiral Moore is very unamused and is just not showing it, but Moore's thinking something else. Interest, some admiration, and shrugging feeling. She doesn't know much about Selene, that included her intelligence. Moore didn't know. Putting a twelve year old girl at that line where war could break? Would she put a girl at that line?

"If you'd like, I can go through the negotiator applicant process. I'd just like a chance."

"Wha'do you know about the Kaigons?"

"Their two ambassadors? Ambassador Köšh and Ambassador Sakÿoll. Both Kaigon men, some of the highest ranked in their empire. They're not directly from Kinnym, but from Kahzictsta. Kahzictsta is a class N planet, and it's running out of food. I've seen it myself. Starving Kaigons and their children. Their social structural stability is cracking up because of us, because of _me_. They hate me, _loathe_ me. Why? Because I didn't establish trust with them. I was an angel at first, then I killed and revealed my skin. Admiral, they share a pride of their military, combat, and family. _I_ have experience with military, combat , family and other helpful things. If you know your enemy just as you know yourself, it's an even battle that anyone can win. It's fair and I can win it."

Kirk at her side is baffled by this sudden intelligence on Kaigons that had just been completely unknown to him. And this sudden political smarts. Everly wasn't huge on politics, but took some interest. But Moore was straight faced and wanted more info.

"What were you doing in the Kaigon's sector?"

"I was extracting minor information and taking their weapons on a terrorist mission. It happened last year. I am their number one enemy, their target. I'm their fugitive and I've been kinda hiding. But if I come out, bare my skin, and say something...It will be the ending statement."

"Selene, that'll just drag more attention to yourself," Kirk buts.

"She's right, Captain. From what the entire Starfleet and Federation know, Kaigons will let go with the ending statement. And it seems like you know just about anything about them, Miss Kirk. Your information is valuable. I will do testing if your father agrees."

Selene's head turns to his. It was a plain face that asked please if you looked enough. Kirk didn't wanna do it. _Why_ is Selene just _asking_ for the publicity? She isn't a publicity person. And he really didn't want Starfleet turning her into their personal puppet. But Selene's eyes were the lazers made to specifically kill Kirk's eyes. Could he drag Selene out of this?

"Alright," He finally said. Admiral Moore was kinda wanting to see how it would turn out.

"We can start testing as soon as now or in half an hour, or even after the meeting. But I also have another important matter to talk to you both about."

"I think we should do that first," Selene suggested. Admiral Moore nodded. She brought up two ship pictures from her holographic computer on the desk, Selene knew what they were.

"This is Leilani, it's where we tracked your facility. I want to infiltrate that place and knock out that damn rebellion, simple as that. Take their weapons and drugs, bring them back to Starfleet for safe keeping."

"When and who?" Kirk asked, studying the pictures. So that's a better look at where Selene was raised for four years, huh? Raised in black walls on a pretty planet far from Earth. Somewhere Kirk would've never let her live. Too far, too far from Earth. And too far from him.

"In a matter of days to weeks, Captain. I already have you on the list of ships and their crews to go for infiltration. It would be the most ideal idea if your ship and crew go because Selene knows her way in and out of that facility, and your ship and crew have went through the most a Starfleet ship and crew have gone through in a very long time."

"I agree, Admiral," Selene states. Great, just great. His own daughter and his boss were against him. He never asked for it. He didn't want Selene to slowly become a Starfleet puppet, and he didn't want her going back to that goddamn facility again. He'd put his life on the line for days and days on if it meant she didn't have to ever be in that miserable place again. Besides, Kirk already has had his life on the line constant times over and over again. Nero, Khan, Xander, Starfleet in general could throw anything and everything at you. It all connected to death. Your death would be the outcome for most, but it took courage for breath to be the final outcome instead.

"I'll tell you when I have my decision, Admiral,"He finally said. Moore nodded.

"Alright. Now, I have some prepping for that Kaigon meeting. I hope to see you there, Captain Kirk, Miss Kirk."

"M'am."

And then the two left.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Kirk asked when they were outside the building as a random jumpship flew overhead. The two stopped at the side of the door by gray wall.

"Dad, Starfleet _needs_ -"

"Starfleet doesn't need those drugs at all. Selene, speak with _Kaigons_?"

"They know me better than anyone and I know them better than Starfleet ever will."

"What could you know that Starfleet doesn't?"

"The passcodes to their vaults, their top secret highly classified files, the affairs of their leaders, _every_ scientific breakthrough in the making," Her face became hard, stern, and serious. Her tone was that times two.

"You're making yourself their puppet, Sel. Every bold move you make as an act under Starfleet is you being used."

"Starfleet is a humanitarian armada. If they can't do this without me, The Federation's toast! At this point, anyone they can get who has the advantage _needs_ to be apart of this meeting. And I have the most massive advantage any of them have, including Admiral Moore. I know some Kaigons _personally_."

"You're _twelve,_ Selene, okay?"

"I will not let my age define me, I can't do it anymore. When you act one age forever...you just don't turn back. I can't act like I once did, but I can not act like a murderous assassin. I can act like a daughter, or I can act like an orphan. I _can't_ be normal. And it's not your fault," Selene bombed him. There was no harsh anger after the first eight words. It softened after that.

Kirk's daughter's attempted bomb didn't mess with his mind a lot. What could he really say to her from there? Look, he wanted her to not have to deal with these things anymore. Yet she kept pushing herself into it. All because four years of terrorism and Xander. No matter what stuff was already going on, Kirk would beat up that man any day of the week if he wasn't dead. But he was. Selene killed him.

"I'll think about it," He dismissed.


	17. Chapter 17

"No."

" _No?_ "

"No."

This frustrated the hell outta Selene. She furiously huffed through her nose and her mouth blurted,"Fine."

"Good. I'll be back in a while."

"Or never because the Kaigons will know and strip your skin," She muttered under her breath. Kirk didn't look back and went out the door. Selene then exhaled shortly, she was alone and a rebel in this case. One does not _simply_ leave a twelve year old rebellious assassin alone. Just saying. Not like she had much Starfleet clothes, just the black spandex and ship uniform wear. People would be wearing the gray admiralty(or occasional is another alias for it) uniform, so she'd have to figure that one out. Just to double check, Selene headed into her closet and oddly enough, there was a gray admiralty uniform.

"This makes my life so much easier."

Selene pulled the bulky-ish uniform off the hanger and headed into the bathroom to change. She then opened the door when she was done and looked at herself. The uniform didn't really feel bulky, just looked kinda bulky. She left her hair down as usual and then spritzed on some of her vanilla perfume just at her neck. Then, she just grabbed a matte dark red lipstick and glossed it onto her lips(flawlessly)before she just dropped it onto the white quartz bathroom counter, starting out. Selene pulled on some suitable shoes being black combat boots(not like she was gonna wear heels, despite having some practice with them in instances where she was undercover) and then stopped to look around. Nothing was moving, just the blood and things inside that functioned just fine inside Selene. Outside the window, it was twilight skies and some jumpships flying under the dome. Kirk would take a while to be completely gone, so Selene would just have to simply sit and wait...or do something, but what? Uh...play with the replicator for fun? Install anything and everything on a PADD? Bang music up in the room and the rooms down the row would hear? No, no, no, and no...Selene decided on a bath.

She went back to the bathroom and yanked off the uniform shirt first, revealing a bare porcelain stomach. The mirror reflected herself, and her eyes did as well. Her one left arm was battered in cuts, otherwise, she had an angel's skin...but she didn't think that. Selene exhaled again, finally going away from the mirror and proceeded to take a bath. Afterwards, she dried herself off swiftly with a soft gray towel and threw her clothes back on as well as re-glazing her lips in matte dark red lipstick, and her neck under the mist of vanilla. Selene then took another look at herself in the mirror. She was dressed with her battering arm covered, her stomach's unwanted(in Selene's opinion) fat was concealed, she didn't look like a fat pig or a bag of bones, and she could hide all pain from her face and create a pretty smile...so what still felt wrong?

She sighed, it was just the dwelling that made it worse. Dwelling was normal, but it was still something she knew it'd be better if she got over it. Selene once again stepped out and pulled her shoes on with her hands wrapped around the bottom middle portion of her shoe on each one, a thump sound coming once thrusted on. She stood and looked at the time, she liked to be early, so there was ten minutes to get there and ten minutes to spare. Selene knew what would happen, Kirk would see her at the meeting and not be able to say a thing or oppose publicly to anything she had to say. And how would she get in? Oh, Selene knew her way around Starfleet property. How? Simulations and schematic studying. Trust me, she took that seriously. It's good to know, especially when you're a Starfleet captain's daughter.

Selene walked out the door and started for the Starfleet HQ of Catarazshka. She knew which conference room it was, the conference room was Sundial XV on level 8. Easy location, too easy. She would just walk, simple enough. Not many people outside anyways(oddly enough), but she could still blend in with what was given to deal with. No one suspected her, they saw her as a Starfleet girl, no specific age. Just another girl out of thousands(millions, whatever number it was) of Starfleet acquainted from cadet to admiral. But the simple sad truth was that she was no Starfleet girl. Just the daughter of a Starfleet captain who was an assassin trying to stop a Federation-Kaigon war...Somethin' like that.

She arrived and the time was ten minutes 'till the meeting started. Act one of Selene's plan:go through the back exit.

Simple.

Selene skipped the front entrance with no one even taking a peep from their eye at Selene's motion and she kept going with nothing stopping her. She pulled out a thin, flat square of metal the length and width of her hands. Her one hand opened a piece of wall and she pressed the electric panel against the wall, the hand print indention being revealed. The panel clicked and Selene firmly let her right hand sink into the metal, the rim had made the space for her hand the _exact_ size needed for her maturely sized hand to fit. The wall went inwards from the left side, revealing a turbolift-like structure, but not one at all. She stepped in and the door closed. "Computer, can you go to level 8, please?"

"I certainly can."

"Thanks."

The computer didn't respond and just sent her up. Selene crossed her right leg over the other and leaned against the circular rail, it curved in a half-circle form. She pulled out her cloaking device and set it off on her with the click of a button, she was now the appearance of oxygen, she was invisible and not to be seen.

The door opened and she walked out, but not like anyone could see her. Detected, yes, but not like anyone would be looking except for the security that was levels below or above Selene's. She kept on walking, she was invisible and didn't have to worry about a thing. She could watch where she was going and move along just fine, she could see anything and everything. Selene even felt like she could.

There was nothing special about her arrival to the Sundial XV, plus, she was invisible. There were some empty seats still left, so Selene took one and prayed that no one would try to sit on her. That was when she saw Kirk sit down, a weight dropped in her stomach. She then started to not believe what she was doing, slowly, but surely. She slid a hand down her face and her right elbow landed on the glass table, then her hand to the side of her jaw, and her pointing finger up the side of her face. Just three more minutes and she could reveal herself. And oddly enough, no one decided to sit on her in those three minutes. They went by fast. Selene snapped out of a daze of thought when they entered. The Kaigon ambassadors entered the room...she knew both of them...and they _hated_ her. She swallowed slightly, they weren't gonna be happy when they saw her. It made her realize how she wanted normalcy, yet she always had something crazy she felt she needed to do, or wanted to do. That led her to Kirk's comment on being Starfleet's puppet. Not like that'd be what she'd become, but Selene could knock them off her shoulder just with a single breath through her nose. Hard cookie to break, always had been for many situations.

The Kaigon Ambassadors were different in random ways. Names, surnames, personalities, appearance, slight height difference(they were both around six foot), how they would attack Selene viciously, being twelve or not twelve. Selene couldn't and didn't wanna use her age to shield her from the world, she wanted to use it rather to any positive advantage, maybe inspiration. She knew both Ambassador Köšh and Ambassador Sakÿoll, one was a father and former military general, the other was just an ambassador. Köšh she had to be the most careful with, they both knew why. She took something special from him, something prized and precious. One wrong word from Selene's smart tongue and Köšh would run all over her, find a way for her to feel pain no matter who was around and who would protect her.

Köšh was straight faced, but Sakÿoll was much worse. The two were dressed in their own uniforms, dark navy(nearly black) long sleeved uniform that covered their entire body that wasn't their hands and face. Their feet were hidden in the jet black shoe's hollow made for them. Selene watched people shake hands with the two warm-blooded(red-pink blooded too) ambassadors, as well as her father who she watched carefully to see what body gesture he'd make and what his eyes would announce to her...His eyes announced nothing.

The meeting was sat down and was about to start with the voice of commanding Admiral Moore.

"Thank you very much, Ambassador Köšh and Ambassador Sakÿoll for being here. Please be seated."

And everyone sat.

"I want to thank you once again, Ambassadors Köšh and Sakÿoll for being with us today to discuss important matters. Now, where I'd like to start is what we know about each other so far. Let's learn more, shall we?"

Admiral Moore raised a holographic by hand from the clear, semi-sphere on the table that everyone had at each chair. That included Selene's seat as well. The holo was of basic Kaigon info.

"Ambassadors Köšh and Sakÿoll, your species origination planet is Kinnym, a now empty planet, but you are directly from Kahzicsta. Kahzictsta is a class N planet, it's often cool or warm, and is mostly a healthy planet. However, food shortages from rain lack is hitting the Kahzicstan people hard. Two slices of bread is an average breakfast, a simple vegetable for lunch, both for dinner, and whatever water you can get as your drink. They can't live on that, and your species is very hostile and protective about their food and feeding their kin, mostly children. Education is slowly going down, probably will take another two years before half the Kaigon children population will not be in school, even seventy percent. Please correct me if I'm wrong, Ambassadors."

"No, Admiral, that is straightly correct," Ambassador Köšh answered. "What our species knows of you, Admiral, is that you are a species of superiorness and much wrongdoing."

Confused faces flashed from one end of the table to the other, Selene's kept straight. She knew _everything_ Köšh would say.

"What has led you to believe this, Ambassador Köšh?" Moore asked with a bit of a perplex face, a calm voice that simply wanted an answer.

"Many things, Admiral Moore. But actually...it's more like one. And it was a person bringing those things with her to us."

Selene's stomach dropped low and she was unsure if she could do anything. Why did she always wanna back out at the last minute or second? Oh, why did she do these things? And why out of some political interest? Not like it was heroism, it never was for Selene. Heroine? Selene knew she never deserved the title and never would deserve it no matter what she did. She didn't want it, though, either. It was kinda of a win-win. She didn't deserve it, she didn't have it, she didn't want it. Ching ching, she had her money.

"Her?"

"Yes, m'am, her. She is only a girl, her age is young and youthful, but mature as a young adult. She told us everything. She told us about the Federation, Earth, basic planet info, technology, she told us absolutely everything. I knew her in a friendly way, even, I knew more than the layer of diplomacy layed on her. I knew a layer underneath...but then there was the darkest layer underneath that one, one that I cannot forgive."

Selene still hadn't become visible, but she had to. It wouldn't be loud, not even a noise. No one was even looking in her direction anyways. Her hand slid down slowly to her device, she had to reveal herself sooner or else.

"What that girl truly was was someone to come to our land and take our info, our pride. The world was controlling her and she couldn't fight back at one point, then she finally understood and agreed. She killed anyone who tried stopping her, that including my own son. She killed seventy two people, one of our planet's largest massacres-no, _the_ largest."

This drew very concerned looks from the people of Starfleet, including Kirk. Selene...no, Selene wouldn't, could exactly couldn't...right? This couldn't be it...right? What would Selene debate if she was here in the room?

"Admiral..." The now grim ambassador continued, "If humanity in whatever way is having only an twelve year old girl come to our planet, our community, our people to kill and extract information from us, how do we truly know if any older means any better? I'm not even that sure anymore if she had the pure will or it was manipulated will, but I've always thought it to be pure...Admiral, I see that humanity has countless faces and actions. The thing is...have you chosen the right ones here today to say the right thing in representation of your species to me and my own? To decide the fate of your species?"

Selene's button clicked, not a single head or twitch of an eye occurred. Selene finally reappeared and she was silent. Selene could achieve horrific screams or breathless-seeming silence any day of the week, the year. She had reacted in all human ways, so she could act her reaction as well. Besides, when you have practice at when to harness emotion and let it loose, you get good at it so it's not pathetic and non-sensical. But now, it was just silence because no one knew an eleven year old girl was in the room.

"Does she have a name, Ambassador?" Admiral Moore asked.

"Yes, her name is Selene Kirk."

It felt like a weight fell onto Kirk's head hearing that. Oh god, what has she done? So that's what Selene was trying to justify. She was trying to justify her wrongdoing to new peace out from it instead of leaving it to Starfleet. There were short pipes of doubt against his decision about not letting Selene come in Kirk's head, they slowly added up. What would she do if she was here? What was she wanting to say? Would Starfleet take advantage of her? What would Starfleet make her become? Kirk continued to watch as everyone was murmuring a tad and unknown to them all, Selene was there.

Admiral Moore was perplexed by partial and wasn't sure what to say, even with all the years of Starfleet diplomacy screwed into her head and heart. Then, her eyes caught sight of Selene, and Selene's caught sight of her. Moore was invisibly startled for a second before she made a twitch decision to let her father find out himself. But who knew when he would see her when Kirk was in-depth into the conversation and into his own thoughts.

Ambassador Sakÿoll then came in, "Admiral, despite her age, I think we should talk with her. As Ambassador Köšh and I both know her, she will take interest and make her debate."

"I'm right here."

Heads turned startled by this teenage voice and their eyes showed them a redheaded younger teen. She was serious and it looked like she had been hearing the whole time. Kirk was only stunned for a second before he let the words on his mind fall out, "How'd you get in here?"

"Does that matter now when we're on the verge of a war?" Her head slightly tilted to the left from Kirk's place across from her. He, right now, was sure he'd still be angry at the end of the meeting. The Kaigon ambassador's attention was strictly on Selene, the girl they had very first met as a girl named Careaux. But they learned her name later on, the end right before Köšh's son died.

"Ambassadors Köšh and Sakÿoll, you are right about me. Seems you learned me well. I guess we share in common the thought of if you know your enemy just as you know yourself, it's a fair battle one can win. I am not here to justify what I did, what I did to your people of Kahzicsta. I am here to negotiate as one who knows you and your people best out of everyone here and anyone who could've been here. I am here to decrease the chances of a raging war between humanity and the Kaigons, or more like the Federation against Kaigon."

"Well, shouldn't we let them know what you did?" Köšh asked. Selene didn't exactly pause, yet she kinda did. She looked him in the eye.

"Very well."

Another weight fell in Kirk's head as he straightened in his seat. The way these three were talking was whirring a hurricane in his head, it slowly whirred, every detail intact to his knowledge.

"Admiral Moore...Selene Kirk came to Kahzicsta last year, that's how we first made contact. She came first to us as simply a girl named Careaux Delvine. She was friendly and diplomatic, calm and cool, she had a smile that guaranteed no harm. Miss Kirk was on our planet for just a week, she had fully gained our trust in that time. We told her everything about ourselves, and she seemed to tell us everything about humanity, things both I think true and are not true...On the last day, she revealed her true skin first by killing my son." Ambassador Köšh ended with his last sentence grim and a bit low. Selene kept her eyes intact with him, waiting for the next words so she could respond.

"She went on through my home, a palace, that is, killing guards and servants that had been dear to us, then going through our vaults and taking information we are still not sure about which she took...Admiral, if she did that to your Starfleet HQ...if she went through, killing your valued officers, knocking many to the floor, tampering with security systems, and taking classified top secret information directly from electric vaults, wouldn't you want her arrested and tried for her actions?"

"She was manipulated," Moore replied straightly.

"Was I?"

The two heads turned back to her.

"How would you know, Admiral? You met me merely hours ago for barely any time, you don't know who I truly am and what I've done through out this life I've had. But let me tell you something about myself, Admiral, I am here for humanity, the Federation, and the Kaigons. I am here so that war will not rage and kill millions of people with varying beliefs, varying personalities , widespread rights. I am here for you and I am here for Emporial Koy of the Kaigon people."

The room fell to silence. Not like anyone had responded to such diplomatically mature teenager(okay, she was twelve, but no one really knew that) before. Kirk was very tensed up now. Selene was here and she was the now, the core, the life of the conversation. And if she made _one wrong move_...It could send them into a worse war then anyone could anticipate.

"The question is now, to all of you is..." Selene continued with a sincere face, calm and gentle. "Would you dwell on the past in argument, or would you lay your all on the now to secure our future for our people and our families?"

One man then stood, he was a captain. The captain of the U.S.S Azland. His hair was brown, his eyes were a a blue shade...those eyes gave a look to her. There was a pause in the room, the room of a teenager and Starfleet officials.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Good answer. Anyone else? Anyone else want to voice their opinion? I have an open mind. You kinda have to have one when you're a twleve year old surrounded by adults."

"No, I don't understand. I wanna know how you got in here and why you're really here."

Selene gave a short glare to Captain Jacqeaux. "If you must know, Capain Jacqueaux, I took an entrance through the western back sector of the HQ and you know why I'm here well. Shall I repeat it?"

"I think you should tell the truth."

Kirk was now sure that he had told her the right thing by saying no, seeing Selene deal with all of them. He watched carefully, what else was there to do? His daughter was complicating the fate of this meeting, and the yes or no answer to a Federation-Kaigon war. He told her no, but she resisted. She was playing with magic she couldn't control, it was dark and cold, also unforgiving. If she did the wrong thing with it, it wouldn't react well no mater what she said next after realization.

"I've said the truth, but I guess I'm saying it again now. I am here for both the Federation and the Kaigons. I don't want a war or a form of conflict. I'm not a puppet put up by something or anyone, I am just putting my advantage in."

"What is your advantage?"

"My experience. Where I come from, what I've done. It all adds up to my perspective of the world. Simple as that, Captain."

Captain Jacqeaux sat down in defeat. There was nothing else for him to say to the girl, but how could she defeat him? That's what baffled the captain. Selene then continued on.

"Now, I think I have an idea. I suggest an all Federation-Kaigon treaty." Selene pulled up her holo with her right hand and everyone was watching. She brought up the map application and turned on the lining feature.

"With this treaty, there can be a new zone between Kaigon space and the unclaimed space that the Federation could possibly claim for the zone's being," Selene drew her outline of the zone with a blue pen setting, then enlarging the holo for the entire room's view. Everyone could see and they were following carefully.

"We can build and deploy personal security systems in the zone, that'll help the possibilities of anything major happening. Maybe even provision stations so if something happens to Kaigon, the Federation can give direct assistance and no starships will have to go to Kaigon space. This border shall only be crossed for political and scientific purposes, and it can only be crossed with permission from each other. I suggest that there are two provisioning stations and one security station on each side of the border, or even a second security station if you happened to have some paranoia."

"So your ideal is borders to separate instead of none to unite?" Sakÿoll asked. Selene turned her head to him,"It's the safest thing in this situation than none. And let me remind you, Ambassador...Borders can be destroyed, and treaties can be removed from law."

Sakÿoll could only nod to the girl. Then Admiral Moore made eye contact with Selene. Moore was extremely stunned, she was more of a diplomat than an assassin...Where'd that come from? She did it so well, Selene seemed interested in politics. She knew it'd be everyone except her and Kirk wanting Selene to have a Starfleet political role. Everyone would be talking nonstop about Selene, and the three would get tired of it very quick. Moore knew she wasn't the parent here, but she was thinking about asking why the hell did she come in and sweep the entire meeting up? At this moment, at least, that's what she was thinking.

And Kirk...Oh god, he wanted to kill her, yet was proud of her. But then the flooding thought of Starfleet wanting her to take a political career within Starfleet drove him more to wanting to kill her. She had just gone through the hell of dying, coming back to life all of the sudden, and they wanna add politics to that? Hell no.

Admiral Moore slightly gaped for a moment in what to say to her. She was surrounded by the shocked, stunned, flabbergasted, and dumbfounded Starfleet officials and two Kaigon Ambassadors(the ambassadors weren't really shocked). But her mouth and brain finally said two things.

"I agree."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, I'm being very friendly and giving by uploading this chapter and the next. The next chapter is EXTREMELY long. Around 8,000 words. You're either gonna love me and hate me for it. Also, _PLEASE_** **vote on my poll! I have up on my profile page!**

 **Feel free to review! Reviews absolutely make my day!**

 **And can I just recommend the song America by XYLØ? It's such a wonderful song as well as Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea, I plan to incorperate them into stories soon.**

 **Thank you**! **Reminder, I don't own Star Trek or anything except Selene, Jemma, and anything you haven't seen before.**

* * *

After the meeting, Admiral Moore instantly went straight to Kirk. "You said she wasn't gonna be here and you didn't want her here."

"I didn't, Admiral, but I guess she somehow got here anyway," Kirk replied hotly. Now, it was at a casual form of interaction. They could speak however they wanted. The two were both upset, even though everything was settled. A zone was to be created and stations were to be made. And Selene made the idea. Kirk had no true idea of what would come next, but he was sure the public such as the news were gonna hog her whenever she was outside the ship. The thought made him you could say furious. He imagined that Selene would take it cooly, though, even though she would hate it.

"Captain Kirk," Ambassador Köšh stopped the two. "I see more of your daughter's political and diplomatic talent, I am impressed. She has long potential for her age, she would make a wonderful diplomat or politician, perhaps a Starfleet official."

Kirk and Admiral Moore gave weak smiles for maybe two seconds before they walked away and found Selene.

"What were you doing?" Kirk asked straightly laced with ice.

"Uh...saving your asses from a war. Yeah, that's what I was doing."

"Selene, the public's going to go after you day and nigh-"

"Can we talk about this back at the apartment? Please, long day, long day of almost war. Long day of almost war, don'tcha think?"

Kirk gave a minor groan and gave a look of goodbye to Admiral Moore who then walked away in response. The two walked out the building(Selene going the proper way this time, now) and were thankfully not bombed by the press...yet.

It wasn't too long to the apartment, not when you're in deep thought. Kirk couldn't really believe it. Selene was just dealing with terrorism and now she's dragging herself into _politics?!_ Unbelievable. Kirk didn't wanna have to drag her outta that situation, too, he just helped her out of the terrorism life. Seemed like the definition of peace was strange and alien. But Selene knew what peace was...but she knew too well, better than Kirk, that terrorism took that away from her permanently.

They soon enough arrived at the apartment and Kirk pretty much slammed the door, "Okay, start talkin'."

"You've heard me talk the entire time, what else did you hear? Dad, I was doing what I was used to!"

"Used to?! Selene, since when are you used to 'stopping war' between the Federation and the most dangerous species around?"

"I'm not, I'm used to the political and diplomatic knowledge that leads me a billion places a day. I just saved the Federation's ass in there, don't ask the stuff that isn't gonna help you or me, ask the stuff that makes sense. Ask where the knowledge came from, what part of heart did all of that come from, what truly happened on Kahzicsta when I was there last year. If you're gonna blabber a billion miles of nonsense to me, exchange it with meaningful questions!" She snapped. Kirk then sighed as he crossed his arms, but he was late to beat Selene's who were easily already crossed.

"Fine, how the hell did you learn all the diplomacy?"

"I learned out of self interest and was taught. Old friend from terror group taught me. Dead now, but she taught me the long list. I continued to learn about it, and I just got more mature with it with age. Also have had practice. What's practice? A bunch of random missions. Those missions have ranged so far from seducing a secretary before I slit his neck and getting so far into a king's trust that I was put into rule before I pretty much killed everyone."

"What happened at Kahzicsta last year?"

"Simple. There was information that our group needed and I was sent solo to go retrieve it. Everything Ambassador Köšh said was true. We exchanged information, I killed his son, roamed his palace bringing death..." Selene then suddenly trailed into sadness from her tone of straight explanation. The negative was all coming back to her. Her arrogance and sarcastic themed nature was gone in that moment. She then deeply exhaled, "I'm taking a shower."

Kirk just nodded and Selene went to the bathroom for a shower before the two both went to bed.

* * *

Two days since and they had just left an hour ago from Catarazshka. Selene sat in her quarters in thought. Thankfully, the mobs weren't that bad. Selene kept a very straight face, as if they were all peasants begging her for food she wouldn't give and didn't have guilt about it. It wasn't that bad, Selene could handle the publicity...but she knew there'd be a point where she'd break.

She had given herself only a single cut in the past couple days, just one. One on the arm. Her dad hadn't stopped her and Bones hadn't seen. She covered it up well. Besides, they kept the Enterprise kind chilly anyways. It wasn't a huge problem, Selene decided that the day the meeting happened. She looked at he cuts in the shower and didn't care, except for people thinking they were self harm scars. That's all that bothered her, otherwise, she could deal with 'em.

Selene looked down at the floor, at the combat boots she wore. Over her shoulders was her dark chocolate leather jacket above a black shirt. On her legs was simply a black pair of leggings. She just wasn't in the mood to wear the dumb(currently in mind) Starfleet uniform. It was comfy, but not her style. It would be her style when she was apart of Starfleet, but she wasn't now and probably would never be. And as usual, her hair was down in the gentle auburn waviness.

She thought of a song she liked a lot, it went through her head as easy as a breeze flew past her ears and could carry her hair.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now..._

 _WE are the warriors that built this this town!_

 _Here we are, don't turn awAaAy now..._

 _WE are the warriors that built this town..from dust!_

That was only the chorus, but she knew the whole thing. She sighed, it was only soon before she could burst into song. She looked into the mirror, though. Selene guessed she was a pretty face, but it wasn't an important one. It was one of a terrorist. She was no sweetheart, twelve year old girl like she could've been if she stayed with her grandparents or her dad if he found her sooner... _Xander_ made her this person. This is who she was.

She couldn't erase anything.

She couldn't.

But she thought about the song's meaning for a short moment. It was a song of defense, at least the chorus was. To her, the town could've been literally a place, or maybe a relationship. It made her think of the Enterprise, the Enterprise she bet would one day be foreverly her town. As for a relationship? Closest match was her and her dad. She _would_ defend that relationship with all she had got, it was all she had. If everything turned her back on her, he was what she had left...He was what would remain...

until he died.

Kirk dying was not even on the list of things she wanted to think about, it was the planets and stars on her shoulders, begging to be carried miles and miles into light years away from happiness. A slight shudder came to disrupt her soul's function, but then returned to normalcy with another deep exhale.

It was then just silence.

It was then just Selene dozing into another world in her mind.

But she then heard a bunch of rustling outside. It was enough to pull her curiosity from the ashes. Selene stood, stretched her arms up with a cat-like moan, stretching her stomach slim, and walked out. Everything looked completely haywire.

People were scrambling every which way, there was some yelling and a bunch of random stuff going on. Her brows furrowed, not like the ship was crashing. Selene pulled out her comm,"Hey dad, can I ask why the hell the deck I'm on is scrambling like we're about to fly into a supernova?" She blinked another two times at the situation. A blue-dress then whipped pass her with a large medical kit.

"Selene, Kahzictsta was just attacked. In what way, I have no idea. Who did it, I don't know, but I'm sending large masses of medical down and some tactical troops there now to help the injured Kaigons."

Selene just nodded before closing her comm. So Kahzicsta was being attacked by an unknown force...great. Ironic. Why? A treaty was just made two days ago.

 _Well, that's just wonderful._

Everything kept going faster and Selene's heart was keeping a good pace, and her blood pressure was going only slightly above healthy. She saw all the blue shirts and blue dresses scrambling, and around thirty red shirts could be seen. Selene could only assume that they were just the tactical groups he spoke of. She didn't know what they were all thinking, but their day was probably ruined by all of this. Enterprise peace for this specific stardate? Scratched. Selene then had a major lightbulb, very major.

She may have not been medical or tactical, but that's not all her dad was sending.


	19. Chapter 19

**Atlas by Coldplay/Warriors by Imagine Dragons/Centuries by Fall Out Boy/ (I Just) Died In Your Arms [Epic Trailer Version] by Hidden Citizens.**

 **Couldn't choose between these three. Listen to whichever song, read 4 times with all songs, I don't care. XD**

 **And I'm sorry, but this is probably gonna be the longest chapter in the story. I know, this is ridiculously long, but you know...sometimes I'll do this. **

* * *

Selene swiped up her micronia bandages. When she was with the terrorist groups, they had the normal devices the rest of advanced civilization had, but they had their own things two, such a Micronia bandages. Micronia was an extremely quick healing bandage for scrapes, scratches or cuts. If you had a mid-deep cut, it would be healed in five minutes with the bandage on. So yeah, Micronia was one of the most useful things in the universe at the moment.

She stuffed the Micronia in her bag and tucked her phaser in her jacket. She had pretty much everything she neede-wait!

Selene grabbed a hairtie from her bathroom counter just incase. Now she was ready.

She rushed out her room, sprinting down to the transporter room to blend in with everyone...Okay, blend in is the wrong wording. The right wording is to just get beamed down to Kahzicsta. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into Bones. Bones would stop her right off the bat with his southern, cussing blabber mouth. That's how she interpreted it.

Her heart sped up as she got closer to the transporter room, a deep nervousness nested inside of her and it couldn't be burned. It's just because some things don't burn with fire. Sometimes, it takes other things like ice or water or even the simplicity of smoke. She was doing this, and she was doing this now...what else would become a new dramatic now? So much drama she caused, yet she wanted out. How do you explain it? Her heart had put it so much contribution to her actions. Love, generosity, understanding, bravery, free-spirit, a strong feel for right against wrong. It was the light against the dark...but stars are only visible in darkness. And the stars to Selene were the Enterprise and her dad. That's what she had. Two, glowing stars. Now, if she could get more...she didn't know if she could, she'd just have to find out.

Selene arrived in the transporter room where people were already piling into the next transport onto Kahzicsta. She blended in well and no one questioned her. Not exactly like anyone would. She gently breathed in between the blue dress on her right and the red shirt on her left. The bony red shirt on her left, and the slightly stocky blue dress on her right. Brown hair in blue versus black in red.

A Scottish accent Selene knew well already came through and she was away in golden light.

* * *

Kahzictsta wasn't the same. How could it be? It was being attacked...or you could say.

Selene's eyes froze with all the rest of her body. _Oh my god, no..._

"It's the U.S.S Azland!" The woman beside her exclaimed. Everyone started scrambling and Selene just looked at the Azland. It was crashing down, you could hear the growling thud into the Kahzicstan dirt. The metal pulsed its shrieks every now and then, but not much. It had been crashing, was crashing...

Selene muttered a cuss under her breath:

"Damn."

She started pulling out her Micronia patches and started running to Kaigon children and their mothers that she could find, also giving them comforting words in crisp, clear Kaigon. She found a mother panicking and yelling out in Kaigon for help on the ground, leaning against a pillar with a bloodied head, a streak down the left side. Selene ran and slid onto her knees during her run, landing at a good position. Her hand snatched one of her Micronia patches and she peeled the paper, then pressing it onto her head. The woman's eyes quickly left and right.

"Takama okier, shalla vu kyemme onshze." _That should do for now, you can find a real doctor later for any pure injuries._ The woman just nodded, turning Selene's attention to the boy who was curling at her side.

"Ammi, komma. Onkiel." _She'll help, Akillum._ Selene pulled out another Micronia and very gently smoothed it onto the deep cut on neck.

"Okala koshika, jemme tokallavi." _Here's a bandage, that cut should be healed in five minutes._ Selene said to the Kaigon boy around seven years old(looked as a human did at seven)

"Gashma, Kamir," The boy thanked her. Selene gave a bit of a smile, "Gashmoka." _Your welcome._ Selene then knelt up and continued to scramble and slap patches of Micronia on as many injured as she could find, also using a stray tricorder she found on the ground to scan for injuries. She found many had broken bones, concussions, critical bleeding, and internal bleeding. She knew all she was doing for the things she couldn't erase was creating false hope...false hope only if no one reached them. And that would likely happen. No matter who she saved, Selene was still sure thousands would die. She had already seen five, tall glass buildings being pushed down to the left by the ship's continuos wedge into the dirt, rock, and clay.

As Selene patched a Micronia patch onto a three year old boy fifteen minutes later, deep into the central city sector, her eyes caught a glance of something odd. It wasn't out of the blue, just odd. She knew that man...he was holding a phaser though, for what reason in this state of Kaigon crisis? Her brows furrowed as she trailed a bit from her comforting words to the young one. She deeply exhaled. Selene pulled out a bunch of Micronia patches and shoved them over to the father and boy.

"Xishika yulka vu, artora shamma tongkien." _Take these, share them wisely, I'll be back soon._

"Gashma, gashma acorra!" _Thank you, thank you so much!_ The father replied with grateful green eyes. Selene muttered a "your welcome" in Kaigon before starting after the man.

* * *

With Kirk being the simple way Kirk had been, he had eventually gone down to Selene's room to see if she was okay. He would've earlier, but he was pretty occupied by all the orders and captainy stuff. She would've been okay without him checking in, but instinct. He followed it. Kirk knocked, but no answer. Next knock, no answer. Then, he just went in. Selene wasn't there.

Kirk then gained a burst of paranoia. Oh god, where was she? He pulled out his com, "Spock, have you seen Selene anywhere?"

"No I have not, Captain," He replied simply through the com.

"Alright, I'll find her."

Kirk exited her room and went to a wall computer, it kinda had to know where she was. Selene had gotten the pin, so she was ought to have it on.

"Computer, locate guest Selene Amaya."

"Last seen in assigned quarters," The female robotic voice answered. But he was just in there.

"Computer, bring up last security footage of Selene Amaya."

The computer did and it made Kirk's stomach drop. Selene had been beamed down to Kahzicsta with the fifth medical and tactical group. It instantly sent him to a sprint down the hall for the transporter room.

"Bones, are you on Kahzicsta yet?!" He beeped into his com.

"Yeah, I just got on, why?"

"Selene's there, I don't know how, but she did! Find her and keep her safe until I get there!"

"Dammit, Jim, you could've told me this earlier! Why the hell did she come anyways?!"

"How am I supposed to know, Bones?!"

"Goddamit," Bones muttered under his breath. "I'll find her, but don't come down! It's chaos down here, Jim, the U.S.S Azland just crashed and wedged into the planet and everyone's gonna Jemiminer's shock if they don't get immediate attention _now_!" His voice raised. Nope, Kirk was still going down there anyway. He changed his com as he continued his sprint down the hall, "Mr. Spock, you have the con!"

"Captain, may I ask why-"

"Doesn't matter, Spock, just do it!" He snapped. That's when Kirk ferociously swept into the transporter room and ordered Scotty to beam him down. Scotty was kinda startled, but did it anyways in a snap.

Kirk pulled out his phaser just as the golden light whirled him away.

* * *

Selene had her phaser firmly in hand, and it was set to stun. She would've rather had it on the instant kill setting, but she wasn't sure if they'd want him dead or alive. Her mind was going back and forth before she finally swiftly changed the setting to her preferred in a corner before she kept following him. Many were screaming and crying and Selene now loathed it more than she had in the past. If only this wasn't real...But Selene dragged herself into this, she knew that...she regretted it and she didn't.

Many buildings still stood, but many had fallen from direct ship-building impact, earthquake-like forces shaking the building to its limit, fire was also a big cause. Selene knew from the more flooding thoughts that she was in one of many hell realities perfectly created for her. Her eyes watched carefully as she swept and twitched around the corners. The sneaking around would be easy, but she wasn't sure about who she was facing. She could've easily thought it'd be an easy-peasy job, but she didn't know him, really. But the hue of his eyes, the familiarity of his hair, and his height stated it down on the list of who he was.

Selene was straight against a wall and oddly enough, it was now a quiet section compared to what she had just been hearing. She saw the man running into the building entry like the ground was lava. Once he was probably far inside a couple seconds later, Selene gripped tighter to her phaser and took a quick bursting rush to the doors. She stopped on the inner edge where the air was surprisingly cool toned, around sixty four degrees fahrenheit. There was an elevator in the corner, but also a winding glass staircase that went up probably hundreds of stories high. There was glass the entire way up starting at 9'9 feet high from the ground. There was no fire or electric smell in the building, just the oxygen.

Selene bit her lip before he ran over and pressed a button for the turbolift since it'd suck the life out of her to take the stairs. The turbolift opened up to a cream quartz color with a single metal bar against the back and she pressed for top button once inside with her legs a bit wider than normal as she stood. Her head looked up as the turbolift blasted to the top, it'd only take a minute or two. Turns out, it would only be twenty seconds.

Selene pointed her phaser in a furious manner as she stepped out and looked around with cautious, stern eyes and complex footsteps that led her to swinging around in a single circle in hopes to find him. It was just the broken glass on the floor, the flooding oxygen, the pipsqueaks of heat in some corners, and Selene with a phaser.

But then she heard a footstep and swung around instantly with her phaser pointed to his damn dirty face.

" _Captain_ Jacqeaux."

It was true it was him. Only thing different was that he was no Starfleet captain anymore, he was a bad man with no meaning. Selene would be happy to end that.

"How the hell are you here?" He asked with a hint of stun.

"Talent. What're you planning on doing, Captain? Blowing up this building, the next? What game you trying to play?"

"Well, I guess I can't act clueless."

"Let's see, probably not. You were running alone into this building with a phaser instead of helping your crew, big message, ding dong."

Selene had more of it in her, but she continued differently, "Please. Explain."

Jacqeaux took some steps with his arms behind his back. "You see, Miss Amaya, I'm not really a Starfleet captain. I've had wayside intentions all along. I _actually_ know quite a bit, Miss Kirk. Quite a bit. Perhaps about you and Zara, your missions, Xander."

Selene just watched him and kept the taking-it-in stage emotional response invisible. _He_ was with the terror group? Was he serious? Come on, he _had_ to add to the fire of a burning Kahzictsta capitol(Q'Âna, it was prounounced Kayanna, though)? Selene's one finger slipped intently to the trigger, ready to fire at any nanosecond.

"Yes, I am _truly_...a terrorist."

Selene had enough with being impatient and went ahead and fired, but he dropped his phaser after his dodge and initiated fist-to-fist. He knocked Selene's phaser out of her hand as well and she started to fight back. First, she started to attempt some punches, but he just blocked them before he swung her to the wall and kneed her stomach. It only lasted two medium strength kicks before she twisted and blew him back with a harsh grunt, re-positioning herself for this brawl. He didn't take long, so Selene was back at it quick by aiming for his head, getting one shot out of four attempts. Jacqeaux loudly yelled and tried bulldozing her into a wall post, but Selene snapped her hands out and pushed back with her hands to his neck, her shoes digging down into the dark and cold and solid floor. Selene squeezed his neck intensely and kneed him in the stomach four times before she gripped his torso and slammed him into a wall post a meter away. Her fist whipped into his face again and again and again, causing a crack in his jaw and blood to develop on his face. He then finally swung at her knees and knocked her to the ground, but she instantly had an advantage and snapped her legs at his ones that were still standing to collapse him to the ground.

Selene shot up and found her phaser, sweeping it from the ground and made a sprint to the other side of the room. Her blood furiously pumped inside of her, and Selene grew thirsty for water. But she could only focus on Jacqeaux if she wanted to stop his terrorist meaning. If she wanted to stop where she came from. She would give pretty much everything to stop terrorism because she had once done it. That's how it would always be.

Selene then started to sprint around the corner and shot her phaser when she saw him. She now panted some and her legs started to tire. Her breathing she soon enough controlled and slowly, she became quiet. She took another three steps, only her combat boots could be heard now.

She heard a sound and she swept around, then bulldozing him with her body against the turbolift door. He screamed out in pain before she punched a bunch of random pressure points, making more blood develop on his body. But he then suddenly found his turn, punching her back with curled fists and punching her cheek, making a simple bruise develop on her right alabaster skin. Then, his hands dragged and pushed her to the floor before he stopped for a moment. Selene's hands were flat on the cold, dark quartz, her thighs in leggings also were on the ground, and a drip of blood fell from right benext to her brow. She looked up at him and she breathed with a ferocious glare. She found the strength to stand, but as soon as she did, he started to force her closer to the building's edge. Her feet slammed into the ground with pain to help her not fall off the edge, Selene screamed, and she tried with everything she had to press back...

But she couldn't.

"GAHH!"

She was now at the edge, but hadn't fallen yet. Jacqeaux was partially smug, but mostly straight faced. "Now...what would you like to make your last words?"

Maybe last action, perhaps. Her hand had slipped away from herself, unknown to the traitor of a captain. It slid onto some metal that she didn't have at he moment. She stared at him right in the face.

"What?" He taunted, yet still straight faced.

"I got your gun," Selene growled, her teeth clenched. She yanked it and was pushed out by Jacqeaux's force, but that wouldn't be the last of her. Selene's hands instantly latched onto the phaser properly and shot him three times, causing him to yell. She didn't know what would happen to him next, but Selene knew what would happen to her...

She was gonna die.

It felt so horrible and stomach destroying to fall so fast and so far down. Selene could've cried, but she was too stuck in thought and urges to scream. She fell and fell and fell...

And finally, she screamed.

And then she accepted her fate.

Selene closed her eyes, she was ready for goodbye, like always. She was ready for the fall. Ready for the color to burn to ashes and for her soul to burn with the color.

But then, she felt the metal.

Selene's eyes jerked opened as soon as that happened and it was a jumpship, she yelped from how sudden it was and a hatch opened. She climbed inside and furiously panted against the ship's wall, also gasping for air.

"You okay?!" Some guy asked. Selene continued gasping and panting, but she still replied, "Yeah, I'm fine," Selene nodded her head up and down.

"Alright. Anywhere you need to go?" He yelled back.

"Anywhere on the ground!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Please!" She urged. "People need my help! And _please_ don't ask about why I fell out of a building, just get me to the damn ground now!" She urged again with even more exasperation.

"Jesus, fine! Just don't die!"

"Thank you!"

The African-American skinned pilot at the ship front rolled his eyes very shortly before he continued on to get this girl to the ground.

* * *

"GaAh, Dammit, Selene, answer me!" Bone groaned from the tent that had been set up. What the hell was she doing? What was she doing down here?! She had just come back from the dead, now she's coming down to a hell-bound planet doing who knew what! Bones was constantly cussing under his breath as he had to juggle taking care of Kaigon patients and whoever from the Enterprise went off without a care and got hurt.

He groaned again,"Selene!"

"What the-what the hell do you want, McCoy?"

"God _dammi-_ "

" _What_ do you want?!" She snapped through the com.

"What do you- _Sel_ , your dad's looking for you and has probably beamed down now even though I said not to to come find you!" He blabbered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, dammit, just give me some minutes!"

"Where are you?!"

"In a jumpship, meet me at central by the tallest building!"

"You mean the Kaigon's trade tower?!"

"Yes, I mean that tower! Meet me there!"

"No, Sel-"

But she already beeped out of her com before he could continue. Bones then furiously beeped into a channel with Kirk,"Jim, are you still onboard?"

That's when he heard familiar panting and turned around to see Kirk.

"Bones, where's Selene?"

"She told me to meet her at the trade tower, what the hell's she doing?"

"How should I know, Bones?"

"You're her father, that's why!" He snapped. Oh, he was really playing that card? Kirk then sighed, "I'll go find her, I'll com you when I do find her."

Then Kirk rushed out of the medical tent, leaving Bones with the nurses and all the injured patients. As much as Bones loved being a doctor, there were just _so_ many injured people.

* * *

The jumpship finally landed and Selene took another sudden gasp for air. She and the man both had noticed her breathing was unstable, but not like the man had a tricorder or anything. He went to the back when he saw that Selene couldn't get up too well. He gave out his arm and helped her up onto her feet. From there, Selene could walk.

"Thanks," She said in a mid-tone with sincerity. The man gave a weakish smile, "Your welcome. Let's getcha outta here."

Selene barely nodded and the two stepped out of the jumpship after he opened it up. The oxygen rush flew past Selene like a breeze, she felt like she could breath somewhat more. And stepping off the ramp felt like freedom. She turned to the man who had just saved her life single-handedly with his jumpship.

"Thank you...Thank you so much, sir," She said with a true, honest sincerity. The man accepted this well. "Your welcome, but it was only the right thing to do."

But then his eyes shifted when he saw something coming towards them. "DU-"

It was too late...for him. They went for him instead. Selene started to gasp as she was suddenly being held back by intentionally strong, unforgiving hands and forearms. Two men were dragging him away...They were Starfleet men in red shirts.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, STOP! STOP! LET HIM GO YOU DAMN MEN!" She screamed. It wasn't any use. They were dragging him away. His eyes were so fearful...so afraid...so in fear. Selene knew this was going to haunt her, haunt her for forever.

They started to beat him.

"NO, NO, NO! STOP IT, DAMN IT, STOP! STOP IT YOU EVIL CROOKED DAMN ASSHOL-MFF!" She blurted cusses before a the redshirt behind her slapped a hand on her mouth. But simply, she bit his fingers and his hand let free from on her face. Selene watched the man who had saved her life's blood fall out the more he was punched and kicked and abused him...Selene started to gasp rapidly with the tears pooling so much at her eyes, her blood swirled so hotly inside, and her heart was struggling. There was so much blood coming from his head, mouth, and chest.

"NO! NO, PLEASE STOP! NO, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!"

The crying from Selene started as they soon enough then dragged the bleeding, dead body away. The tears didn't hesitate and never would again, Selene knew that well. She felt the tears stream down her face, she would never bother to wipe them away, she rather show her pain because they killed that man with no reason than throw all the pain away and try to get rid of it. She wanted her emotion to cause haunting guilt, horrid pain, suicidal regret even. She didn't care. They killed the selfless man who saved her life.

"Come on," The brunette man on one side said gruffly. They started to pull her along, one on each side and arm, to wherever they would. Selene knew it would probably be the Enterprise...or the burning Azland where they could kill her. There was nothing super noisy in this part of town. They just kept her walking around in the middle for some odd reason. She kept her head down with her anger so hot, harsh, cold, icy, the whole fever. When she finally tried to break free, they would grip tighter and knee her in the back. It didn't hurt too badly in Selene's mind as she tried to convince herself, but it truly did for her knowledge and her body.

And they just kept walking...Selene didn't want to do anything...the one person who saved her life was dead.

* * *

"Selene, you there? Sel!"

No answer. Kirk kept going. He wasn't quite at central yet, but he was getting there. Central was where Selene was last time it had been known, but Selene could've been anywhere in a matter of seconds. Kirk didn't want to risk not questioning where she was at any moment. He had already made the mistake of not doing so earlier.

He then heard footsteps and it made Kirk slow down dramatically. Then came the view, the vision. It didn't take long, they were maybe some two streets down. His eyes first made out two men and a gir...No. It was two Starfleet red-shirts and Selene...Selene was their prisoner.

He could only freeze.

Selene didn't care that he wasn't running to free her. She just wanted the man who saved her alive...but he was dead.

Kirk quickly beeped his com, "Mr. Hendorff, did you ever send an order for Lieutenants Bronson and Ledwig to be sent down here?"

"No, sir, I never did. Are they down there?" Hendoff asked through the com, confused on why they would be.

"Yes, they are, and they have captured Selene Amaya."

"She's the guest, correct, sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Hendorff, she is."

"Do you need assistance, sir?"

"I don't think so, but I'll let you know if I do. Kirk out."

He beeped out of his com and they were suddenly feet away from her. The fury then rose up in Kirk, why was she so beaten bloody _and_ captured by his own officers?

There was now only two feet between them, and Selene's head just hung down. She didn't want to look at anything. It wasn't because she thought her dad would be disappointed in her, she just wanted some moment of calm. Lieutenants Bronson and Ledwig continued to grip her.

"Bronson, Ledwig, why the hell is she in arrested custody?" He asked with this growly undertone.

"Sir, she is a danger to Kaigon and everything around. She must be contained or there will be danger to the Kaigon and Starfleet offi-" Lieutenant Ledwig started with a straightforward, unafraid voice.

"So you were just planning to throw her in a cell?" His voice got a bit louder as he interrupted.

"We were going to interrogate he-" Bronson started to add, but Kirk didn't wanna even hear the end of his sentence.

"You were going to interrogate an innocent twelve year old? That's wonderful of you, gentleman. Wonderful," He remarked sarcastically. "Did you ever think that she may not be dangerous? She is twelve, has gone through hell, and you just decide to add to it?!"

"We are _protecting_ the _people_ -" Bronson's voice became stern and cold.

"She is apart of those people, Lieutenant," Kirk's voice dominated. Bronson and Ledwig then accepted defeat by their then shut mouths and eyes of shame. Kirk sighed, still very mad at what his own lieutenants have done. But it was just more maddening that they had taken his _daughter_ into custody.

"Now, I don't know what gave you the idea that you should capture her, but I do know that it proves you do not deserve a place as a Starfleet officer on my ship."

The quietness between them continued. Selene's head then finally rose, she found the will to look at her dad. His eyes said directly to her that it would all be fine.

"Let's go," Kirk's voice lost all tension. Lieutenant Bronson's eyes shifted up and behind his captain, and so did Selene's. There was a positive and a negative...the negative was winning.

"CAP-"She started, but a hand slapped on her face as he was knocked down. Selene could barely stand it anymore, she'd use all the strength she had to stop this...it was all too long...all too meaningless.

All to painful.

Painful for the ones she loved.

She elbowed Bronson in the stomach and slammed her back into Ledwig, immediately knocking them to the ground. She snatched Ledwig's tricorder and she eyed as well as grabbing Bronson's phaser. She doesn't look back and runs back into the city's depths, leaving Kirk to lay. But she knew he was strong and would survive whatever the lieutenants threw at him. He survived death from radiation, he can survive this. Selene knew that, despite all the fear she still had.

Her legs carried her in a sprint, even though she felt the hyperventilation coming to hurt her. She could care less. She ran passed the buildings and everything. She did it while some fire burned, smoke could be occasionally smelled, and everything was just waiting to crumble down. It was hard to tell which could crumble more...The buildings or Selene.

Her chest tightened slowly, and her blood boiled under her slightly pinking skin. The sweat was traveling her scalp under her thick hair, and yet there was a cooling breeze flying past her cheeks. She gripped the phaser and slid her tricorder's clip over her jeans. It took a while to stop, but Selene felt it go so quick. Her legs found the will to stop eventually at the edge of the city, the edge closest to the Azland. Seeing the Azland wasn't too, too traumatic for Selene, but she hyperventilated still. Her eyes just stopped and looked just as her legs stopped and struggled to stand. She could think of herself as a wobbling Earth baby deer, finding the way to first walk.

It was two minutes until she stopped hyperventilating and she suddenly sterned. Anger replaced her sadness and stress fully. She was going to get to the bottom of this, wether the bottom's dangerous lava or hellbent Klingons. Selene snatched her tricorder and scanned the area. The tricorder could capture the readings of the three she had left behind back there. It was a good idea to scan the lieutenants. Why? They could be working with Jacqeaux.

Selene knew well that with the terrorists, they're deeply hidden in anything and everything. Starfleet was an extremely obvious and simple to think of target. Her com...

Selene sighed. She beeped in, "Mr. Scott, are Lieutenants Bronson and Ledwig on board?"

"Yes, why?"

"Thanks, Scotty, you're a life saver!"

Selene shut down her com and sprinted towards the ship. As far as Selene was sure, that ship was a ship of Federation traitors. She was smart enough to make the connections no one else could. She had to be or no progress could be made, nothing good could be done.

The ship continued to be a wedge in the dirt, and the flames had settled down. Selene kept running and running, she could run for eight miles straight without any break at the farthest. But with everything that's happened...make that six miles. Her breathing was cold and harsh through her nose, but Selene did it to help her breathing.

She arrived four minutes later so close to the ship, it's entrance...Okay, where she could get in. There were jumpships taking off, full of people. Starfleet people...Traitor people. Selene snuck around the last ten people to the entrance, there had to be more inside. More who were taking out whatever plot they planned, Selene knew all too well they'd have one. It was the perfect time with all the chaos already going on. A burning starship wedged into Kaigon earth, dying people, Starfleet and services from all around struggling to help.

Selene had her phaser in hand and tricorder back on her jeans. Her eyes were the best scanner option for her first situation out of multiple to come. She didn't point her phaser just yet, it was empty so far. She was the only human onboard the U.S.S Azland.

She went through the lower hall and onto an empty, still glowing and operational turbolift. She pressed in the level and then waited with her arms crossed, causally leaning against the metal rail. Not a single spark of electricity sparked. Not a single spark.

The turbolift opened and pointed and peaked her eyes out the doors. Empty. Damn empty. Selene went out and took her look around for anyone to shoot. She took her steps carefully, they could've set traps for all she knew. Not like they'd do that, but her paranoia was a long streak now, it seemed forever lasting in Selene's conflicted mind. Why would it be any other way? You go onto a planet in catastrophe, fall off a building, get captured, punch your captures, now you're on the burning starship. Paranoia was one of the most acceptable things anyone could have if they were in Selene's situation.

She quickly did a scan of the entire hall, no one. Then she knew that it'd be a good idea to use the computer. Selene headed over to the nearest computer(five feet away) and prepared her voice for quietness.

"Computer, who else is aboard besides me?" She asked very quietly.

"I do not know who, but I know how many. Sixteen people remain aboard."

"Great," Selene muttered in sarcasm. "Computer, where are these people?"

"These people are on the bridge and are also located on deck seven."

"Wonderful," She muttered another time in the purest of sarcasm. Selene was on deck seven. She stepped away from the computer and got closer to the way to the bridge door. She kept turning around carefully and a gentle bop of her combat boots performed its noise. Her eyes scanned so cautious, so precise, so-

"Freeze!"

Selene shot before he could finish. It was a tan man with black hair, seemed like Earth Hispanic heritage. She rushed over to him and checked to make sure he was dead. Selene knelt down and crept her finger up to his neck.

He was deader than a traumatized child's dreams.

She got up and ran away, getting closer to the bridge.

Her breathing she attempted to calm more and more as she neared the bridge. Oh god, she was fearing it now. She was fearing it _all_ now. Selene's hand gripped to her phaser, her hands were exhausted and they would be shaky-ish without the phaser. And then in a matter of such short time to her, she was half a foot from the door. Selene's eyes closed. She tried to calm her breathing the best she could. Prepare herself for the second battle of this day. This day where she could eliminate so many terrorists. Her dad wouldn't understand why she was doing this if he knew...

She had to stop her past before her past determined her future.

That's when she stepped inside.

She could only shoot two who were at the helm and navigator's console before she was instantly attacked. A red shirt went at her first, but Selene dodged and couldn't feel the fight anymore...She felt the run.

Selene dashed to the edge of the room with people running after her and shots for her head, but she didn't let it get to her. A lieutenant then bulldozed her into a wall. He started to beat her in the face, intense bruises developing on her cheek and mild amounts of blood came into her mouth. But Selene didn't care that there was blood in her mouth. It was her own and she couldn't taste it to be something strange, it tasted sorta like water. The pain grew though, and Selene had to keep her mouth shut. She threw up her knee into his stomach, but it made very little affect. He then threw her over his shoulder with a grunt, and then slammed her stomach onto a console. The yell fell out all too easily and the teariness at her eyes increased. She tried to be strong, tried to be brave, what she tried most for was to take other's pain away.

And she was failing so hard.

Selene kicked a foot up at the lieutenant and used her increasingly weak hands to throw her on her feet, then stumbling in her stand. A yellow shirt man with black hair then grabbed her, but he was a skinny stick that Selene simply knocked her head against. She snatched her phaser as some yelling grew on the bridge. She furiously pointed and eliminated another four men from this fight.

 _How many to go, ten?_ She asked herself internally. Her eyes then gave herself the wordless answer. Two more shots, another man down out of the two. The brunette dodged and shot with her feminine grunt out of her purple lipstick glazed mouth. Selene dodged her shot, _barely,_ though.

She made her race for the other side of the bridge, it was this chance or the next one that would take a long wait. Her back she bent low to dodge all the phaser blasts, and back up when two blue shirts blocked her way. Selene couldn't stop herself and bulldozed into them, stepping on their faces even while she stumbled up and continued. She then suddenly made herself stop and shoot three more men. Seven left...Selene knew they could easily kill her in her rapidly weakening state. Her breathing became so swirling of a storm, panting and struggling for something she never gave herself...normalcy.

"Where's the first officer?!" Selene then blurted with her phaser pointed at the remaining men and women. They stopped and looked at her.

"WHERE?!" She barked. Then a women just stepped out in front of them. Her hair was ash blonde in a extremly sleek and slim ponytail forced intensely against her head, but there were dark brown roots at her part just right to the middle of her scalp. She was human, no doubt about it. Her figure was very thin, maybe underweight. Her lips were black, that was caused by some pretty intense lipstick. Her lashes were just as black. Her skin was pale, not even a single hint of light or tan skin. There was only the paleness. More ghostly than Selene's could be. She was in black Starfleet spandex wear compared to the others in the normal Starfleet wear.

"Your name?" Selene asked straightly.

"Raven."

Selene didn't bother asking for the last name, she could find that out later. She started her way around her, now finally having her balance and strength(mostly her balance) in check. She went in circles, she wouldn't have done it any other way. She stopped at her right side though, she had the view of Raven's arm up to the side of her neck and ear, to the ear with a black studded earring.

"Your captain is _dead,_ " Selene stated to her ear in a cold, harsh, unforgiving voice. Murmurs didn't explode, nothing came from anyone's mouth. Why? There was nothing to say. Raven felt no emotion. She was worse than a vulcan or android without emotion.

"But I am not."

"I hope you realize that I have a phaser, and it's on kill. I can kill you, I can kill anyone, I don't have to even use a phaser. I can use my hands. I will make it slow, painful, you will have regret." Selene threatened with growing harshness, and her brows moving with her words. She could not forgive, she would _never_ forgive. Raven then turned to her, her height about 6'2, taller than Selene by far. Selene was 5'7. She didn't feel any threat by height, not like so many years ago.

"No...That is _your_ reality, my dear."

Raven got closer and went to her ear.

"Your reality," She whispered, it should've easily given Selene a flinch or shudder, but it didn't. She shot backwards at three officers and ran away out of the bridge. Selene sprinted farther and farther away, all the way to the turbolift. In there, the doors closed and she collapsed. That's when the tears fell out and she threw her head in between her knees.

 _Why can't I save anyone...Why? I try so hard...I just want no one having this pain...and it's causing me pain to stop it._

She could only give a single gasp through the tears. But the dinging of each level up to the Azland's roof brought her back into reality. Her head came back up, and she swiped off her tears. She saw the electronic deck number rise. Selene's jaw clenched against the other, her face became stern...It became strong.

So she stood up.

And she got out when she was at the top.

Selene bursted out from the turbolift and started her way up the cold, metal ladder. She pounded her feet the farther up she got, and her determination got bolder the higher in the oxygen air she felt. Reaching the top wasn't hard though, not what she felt when she got up there. She was now on the top of the world for just seconds...She could see the Kahzicsta capitol, burning and weeping. You could call it peaceful compared to what Selene has just done, what has happened in her life, what she has caused others...Selene could say it was peaceful.

And then she heard the ladder's banging and the feminine grunt. It was _obviously_ Raven. It was _just_ Raven. Selene pulled her phaser and pointed at Raven as she started to run. She shot, but Raven dodging was such an easy task for her, and Selene could only keep shooting and running. That wasn't an easy task for the assassin, she could end up falling off the starship. It would be easy for Selene to do so, but not like the man who saved her he first time would save her now...He was dead.

The edge came closer to the two as Selene ran and Raven was sprinting after her. Raven's task was obvious, it was to simply kill Selene. If she was going to threat the terrorist cause, she needed to be stopped. And what's a better way to stop someone than kill them? This just made the first officer(not) run faster.

Selene had her head turned back to see Raven before she turned it back and there was the edge...

She fell.

It was more like slipped, below was just a flat portion of the disk. She had just been on the bridge's roof. Her stomach slammed against the disk and she forced her arms up, despite the metal burn. She pointed and shot at Raven who had even followed her down the disk with no hesitation. Selene wanted to scream, but that wouldn't help her, she knew that well.

Selene didn't look down. Why would she? She continued to slide and suddenly, her foot hit something. Her eyes caught the sight of what she had just hit...

 _Oh my god, no._

 _BO-BOOM, BO-BOOM!_

Selene was thrusted off of the disk as it exploded into blinding flames, she shrieked horrifically as she fell through the air. She was sure death was was the reality this time...What other way could it be?

Selene had no idea what else to do. She closed her eyes...

She prepared to die.

* * *

"Agh."

Kirk stumbled up from the short-lived knock out. When he stood up, he saw the lieutenants were gone. But he saw something else...He saw the Azland in flames.

His concern and worry for Selene grew extreme. Oh, where the hell was she? All he could do was start running into the city, she could've easily been in there. He beeped his com, "Bones, have you seen Selene?!"

"Dammit, Jim, you haven't found her yet?!"

"Yes, but then I lost her, Bones, two lieutenants had captured her and now they're gone!"

"They could've taken her back to the ship, but why the _hell_ would they capture h-"

"I don't _know,_ Bones!" He snaps. He switched his com, "Scotty, have you seen Lieutenants Bronson and Ledwig?!"

"Yes, sir, they beamed up a while ago!"

"What about Selene?!"

"She's not on here, sir, I don't know where she is!"

"Thanks!"

Kirk closed his com and continued on through the city at a running pace. The sooner he found Selene, the better. She could be fighting a bunch of maniacs, or be captured, or she could be severely injured. Whatever she was doing or was, he had to find her. He could some random crying and moans of many random Kaigons, but he was focused on Selene too much to care.

It was five more minutes suddenly and he still hadn't found her. It frustrated him a lot, was it really that hard to find her? He wasn't thinking of her as an assassin, he thought of her as his daughter. She was his daughter, it was his job to protect her, it was another thing to jam into his head. But he loved Selene, that was a causal(ish) and simple fact. The love wouldn't change, it just wouldn't. Probably wouldn't in a million years.

"Sir, Sir, Sir!" A boy ran over. He was a Kaigon...but knew English. Odd. Kirk was a bit baffled by this, but replied,"Yes?"

"There's a girl over there! I-I don't know if she's dead or alive, I-"

"Where is she?" He interrupted the scatter-minded boy. He pointed in a direction, "Over there!"

Kirk looked over...His stomach and heart dropped a million miles. He didn't say anything to the boy, he just ran to her. He knelt down at her side...Oh god, what did they do to her?

Selene had some blood on her left forearm, bruises and minor cuts on her cheeks, red lips and a bit of red on her dusted up skin, she was in bad shape. He scrambled to see if she had a tricorder since he didn't, and thankfully, she did. He scanned it over her...Selene had two broken fingers, first degree burns on her arms and one small and barely noticeable one at the left side of her face that was hidden by being at the edge of her scalp...Kirk could barely believe it. What the hell had she done to deserve this?

He beeped into his com, but it was hard for him to speak. "Bones...uh, I found Selene, she needs medical attention immediately."

"Goddammit, Jim, it took you long enough! Where is she and how bad is she hurt?!"

"Bad, Bones, she's got cuts and bruises, minor burns, and two broken fingers from my tricorder scan. She's unconscious right now, but I'm not sure if it's just that or if she could be in a coma."

"Jim, where are you?!" Bones demanded.

"I'm at the edge of the Azland wreckage, Bones-"

"What the hell are you doing there?!"

"That's where I found her, Bones, I'll find out everything later, just hurry!"

Bones huffed through the com,"I got other patients, Jim, but I'm almost done. I should be there in maybe ten minutes."

"Bones, she could be slipping into a coma _now_ for all I know-"

"Just hold on, dammit, McCoy out!"

Kirk sighed as Bones shut his com and looked down at Selene. It was eating at him to see her like this. How could he let her get in this shape? The good thing was that she didn't get injured any worse, and that mattered. What mattered most was that she was alive and to get her safe and it was kinda hard to do when your CMO isn't by your side seeing how bad your daughter's injuries truly are.

"Selene? Selene, wake up, honey. Sel?"

No response, but she breathed quietly. She was lost in an unconscious mind of her own, unaware of her dad's presence. If she was awake, she would've buried her head over his shoulder and let it all out. There was nothing else Selene would want to do. _He_ was what she had...She might as well accept it, take some advantage of it.

Kirk then pulled Selene into his arms instead of just letting her lie there on the uncomfortable ground.

"Jim!"

He snapped out of his trance of thought. It'd already been around ten minutes? He saw Bones running over with his medical kit, quickly kneeling down and scanning her with his tricorder.

"She's everything you said she was, Jim, but I think she has slipped into a coma," Bones sighed. Kirk's heart sank and just nodded. He lifted her up to carry and opened his com, "Scotty, beam us up!" He demanded.

"Alrighty, Captain, ready when you are."

"Energize."

The three were then off into swirling golden light, leaving the crumbling of Kahzicsta to deal with itself.


	20. Chapter 20

They were beamed up aboard and some stun was brought to the room. Scotty's jaw dropped at Selene's condition. What the hell was she doing to get hurt like that? Uhura had just run in out of her curiosity about what happened to Selene. She gasped seeing her injured and unconscious, a hand then covering her mouth. Nurses came rushing in then to assist with medical attention for Selene. Tricorders were being scanned over her as Kirk and Bones were carrying her out of the transporter room to medbay. Uhura could only watch as they carried the assassin out.

Jemma stopped outside the door when she saw a blob of people rushing out, they were carrying Selene to the medbay. Her brows furrowed a bit until she walked over to Uhura, "What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just saw them beam down with her injured."

Jemma took one look down the hall at the crowd and then just started away. "Wait, where are you going?" Uhura yelled down the hall.

"I'm going to find out what the hell happened down there if it's the last thing I do!" She declared back as she kept walking. Uhura then just rain after her. Did she _really_ think she'd be able to find out without direct information from Selene? Seriously, Jemma _knew_ Selene was pretty much the only source she truly had to figure out what had happened, but she was unconscious.

Jemma stormed in soon enough onto the bridge and plopped down in her station chair. Uhura had still followed her, though, and still had a mouth of words.

"What makes you think you're going to find something only with-"

"Skills? You can do a lot with skills, Lieutenant. You have them, I have them, use 'em to your advantage. I am."

Uhura would've rolled her eyes if this was someone else, maybe Spock or Kirk, but she didn't find the want to. Jemma meant well, she was young and determined. She didn't wanna mess with that. Besides, Uhura was just like that as a child anyways.

She stood behind Jemma who was furiously working her stuff. "This may take a while, 'Hura, I suggest you take a seat and enjoy the ride."

 _Now_ Uhura rolled her eyes and took her seat beside her. Jemma continued her works and then found a stump a minute later. It took a couple seconds, but she just figured in a snap. "Computer, open exterior hull security camera footage."

"Access granted."

The footage opened and Jemma instantly backforwarded to the _very_ first moment they got into the Kahzictsan atmosphere. "Actually, 'Hura, I think I got something."

Uhura came closer by to her side and watched. Jemma went through until she saw Selene beam down thanks to the high quality magnification. She looked in further and watched Selene run down streets...She was helping Kaigons. She was putting some kind of patch on them, must have been a medical patch she couldn't recognize. Was that the only reason why she was down there? Jemma's head slightly tilted until as she kept going, she headed into the central tower. That was the farthest she could go.

Jemma groaned and knew one thing:

 _Guess I'm gonna have to flex meh hacking skills._

She closed the cameras and headed one place that would lead to another, and another, and eventually the Kaigon Trade Tower security cameras.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, what do you think you're doing?"

"Yes, Uhura, I'm making my way into the KTT security systems, I know, but I need to know!"

"We''ll loose their trust-"

"We already have, Lieutenant, but we can always get it back!" Jemma snapped. Uhura just shut her mouth and angrily watched. Jemma simply accessed the tower security starting from the bottom level. Selene was going to the very top level. She switched up into the top level security and fast forwarded until she saw him face-to-face with some ma-...

"Why's Captain Jacqeaux in that building?" Jemma's brows furrowed. "What?" Uhura muttered. Jemma continued to watch, hearing every word. Uhura did as well. The two became more stunned the more intense it became. The words were complicating and confusing the two. Terrorist? Jacqeaux was saying he was a terrorist? Jemma became very deep with the video, what were they _doing?_

 _Yes, I am truly...a terrorist._

The two started to brawl and Jemma and Uhura became incredibly stunned by Selene's strength. She was stronger that Jemma, and Uhura, she might as well be somewhat stronger that _Spock!_ Their breathing got a bit heavy just watching this, Jemma wanted to flinch when she saw one or the other be slammed against the elevator doors or wall. And Uhura couldn't understand how Selene was _surviving_ this? How was she not more injured than she was? At that age, Uhura knew she would be dead meat in Selene's position.

And suddenly in the blink of an eye, she was being knocked off a building.

Uhura gasped and Jemma's jaw dropped with her lips still closed and watched her fall off, and Jacqeaux being shot by Selene's phaser as she took the fall. Was that it? That was _all_ the injury she got from falling off a building? No, it _had_ to be more than that! _No one_ can push _so_ hard and not be near dead. They watched her be caught by a jumpship and that was it. Jemma was deeply intrigued. She _needed_ to go further! Jacqeaux was dead...Maybe she'd find something on the Azland, which would also be an incredibly easy action. Jemma switched onto Azland security and first went to the bridge. She started at when she saw Selene come in and start brawling with them all. It then suddenly came to wear she was asking for the first officer, Raven Winmin. They had a very short conversation(conversation, huh?)

It passed so fast, next thing they knew, the enemies were on the roof. They ran and slid...But then the unthinkable happened.

Selene's foot hit a bomb...

And she was still alive.

Uhura gasped, a hand going to her mouth. How was a child doing all of this? She had been doing, seeing, and surviving these things for _four years?!_ Uhura knew she wouldn't have been able to at twelve years old. She would only bet for a year at the most. But she just couldn't do those things...How could _she?_

Jemma's face went icy hard. She swept off her chair and simply headed out the same way she came in. Uhura still had things to say. Her expression changed to prove that. She chased after the determined lieutenant in a whirlwind.

"What're you planning to do?"

"If Selene can't explain it, I know I can."

"So you're just gonna waltz in and act like you own it?" Uhura blinked as they walked down a busy hall.

"Not a better way. But who knows how long it's gonna take for her to wake up! For all I know, she could be in a damn coma!"

"What if she isn't? What if she's awake right now?"

"Then she can explain it," Jemma looked her in the eye and stopped, Uhura stopping as well and facing the icy faced girl. "Because I'm doing her a favor by helping sweep up the dust, that's her job. But you know what? She's unconscious, likely in a coma, I can't blame her for that one. I don't want her waking up in a weak state and having to work herself."

Uhura just kinda was staring and stunned for a moment before she returned to blinking. Jemma sighed in intense frustration and walked away. It left Uhura to ponder _everything_ about Selene Amaya...Including who the hell she was.

* * *

The monitor beeped and Kirk sat in silence. Selene was in a coma in a bed, gently lying there. He sat close to the bed in a red chair, his hand clutching his daughter's alabaster one snuggly for a moment. Oh, what was she doing? What was his daughter doing? Sacrificing her entire life for so little in comparison? That's what he realized. She sacrificed her life for things that meant so much less than her heart beating. Why? Was she just selfless and sacrificial? Did she simply see it differently? Second one was probably it. Kirk had never been a terrorist, he didn't intend to, and his daughter had seen many things Kirk hadn't. Maybe more.

He decided he just didn't watch her enough. Didn't give her proper attention. She made it clear attention was not her want, but she had the dramatic Kirk flare and still got attention when it was drama she brought. It was _absolutely_ clear that Selene would _never_ have a normal childhood like she (he guessed) once did. Four years destroyed her. Four years tortured her. Four years took away her family, her father...

Kirk never did _anything_ about it.

When would she wake up? When could he hold her close for a little while? She was dropped in his lap, now he was kinda attached. But he always had that pain of the "abortion" still in his head. Hey, he could have an nine year old daughter a bit over a few years ago...That wasn't reality.

 _This_ was reality.

His face landed in one palm, the other hand still remaining in Selene's hand. You know? Selene was pretty much what Kirk had left. Dead dad, no siblings, he and his mom didn't talk... _She_ was what he had. He knew he had his crew, but one same name is defining, most of the time, it's more meaningful. That's how it was to Kirk. His daughter had his name. Kirk. Selene Amaya Kirk. A terrorist, a criminal, an assassin. But kind-hearted, strong, selfless, beautiful... _brave_. She was brave enough to go into the depths of hell. She'd done it _all_. She had gone through every single horror in imagination. The death, the phasers, the drugs...They all stacked up and redefined her. They defined her _so_ much. Other people would see the negative in her, and only the negative. Some would see the good. Most would see both...But Jim Kirk saw _one_ thing.

His daughter.

His incredible daughter.

He would protect her.

That's what a normal dad would do, right?

He looked back up at her, still sleepin'. Her eyes still closed, shut, blind. Her breathing mostly stable, and the cuts and burns healing. Kirk for a split second just barely shook his head.

"Please wake up," He whispered.

She couldn't reply.

"Captain Kirk?" A voice asked with a half calm-half straight mixture. Oh, he knew who that was. Kirk stood and turned around to the young lieutenant.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I know what happened. I have footage to prove it," She stated before starting to open up video footage on her PADD.

"How would you even get that footage?" Kirk asked confused.

"Talent," Jemma's brows went up at the climax as she said. She handed him the PADD and they ended sitting down at a table nearby Selene's bed. Kirk played it and started to watch it all begin. He watched it in silence. The purest there could be. His daughter was fighting and fighting so incredibly, and being such a survivor. Such venomous words, but such selfless intentions. He saw everything. Selene falling off the building and Selene being blown off the Azland. The smallest of tears were in Kirk's eyes _only_ for a couple seconds. It suddenly became heartbreaking to see her slowly fail, to slowly fall apart. She was _breaking_ and he couldn't help her. What kind of a man was he?

It finished, and Kirk didn't want to say anything anymore, but he had to.

"So we'll, uh, double check when she wakes up?"

Jemma blinked. "This is everything needed, I can even get more, but she's still helpful if she wants to be. Who knows in the state she got in."

"You think the tapes prove enough?"

"What I'm saying is that this is enough proof to be used to our advantage if this heads downwards. But if she tells us things when she wakes up, that will add extra meat to our situation."

Kirk agreed. The more facts, the better. But his head could easily wander to the lengths of Selene's coma. How long would it be? Days, weeks, months...years? He would have to swallow when he felt the "what ifs" stack up in his head, when the hurricane formed. Selene _was_ just lying there so without voice to show her conscious. Her insane, crazy, incredibly waywards, conscious. One moment, it was just fine as eating an apple, next thing you know, she's fighting twenty terrorists on a foreign planet with hell raining down.

But _why? Why_ is she always doing things that hurt her _so_ much even when she _knows_ it's going to send her through hell a million times? She did this _over_ and _over_ and _OVER_ again! She never gave a damn about herself, and she never gave a damn about how this would affect who was close to her! This shot bullets of anger spurts into Kirk very easily. She had a father and an entire world around her, even her grandparents might've still cared. But that's what Kirk started to realize...

Did Selene just think no one cared about her?

God, he hoped not.

"Captain, you are needed on the bridge," Spock's monotonous voice rang through the com. Kirk didn't exactly want to leave. Selene was in a coma.

"Can you stay on the con for a little while longer, Mr. Spock?"

"You are needed for at least and hour and a half to check up on certain things on the bridge."

Kirk didn't say a word, he just breathed. His mind was swirling all around Selene, it was hard to leave. If he wanted to exaggerate, he could say that that leaving would be like going into a tornado. At the least, though, it was more like walking on sharp spikes of rock with only socks on his feet.

He looked at her for one last time and then stood up. He gave Jemma a nod and the lieutenant left. Kirk looked for Bones and it was like the southern man read his mind coming in at that moment.

"Bones, could you watch her?"

"You make it sound like she can kill in her sleep, which she possibly might be able to-"

"Can you watch her?" He repeats. Bones ran a tricorder over Selene's body to check up on her. "Of course I will, Jim, she's your daughter."

It gave him just a little bit of comfort. That's all.

"And mega assassins are kinda just ought to need to be watched, so."

Kirk just laughed some with a roll of eyes. Then, he left. Now, Bones continued to keep an eye on Selene. Selene who was in a coma. Selene who was asleep.

* * *

 **'Kay guys! New update uploaded really soon! I wanna thank TransformerGeek for the reviews and follow/favorite, browneyedgirl29 for the follow/favorite, and FrostedDreams 1234 for the follow/favorite! This _truly_ brightens my days, thank y'all super-duper-truper much! I hope to keep see random follow/favorite/ and reviews coming in(especially reviews, I love to see the specific feedback on he screen)! Luv y'all and I'll be back with a new chapter that's already been typed, I just haven't uploaded it yet because I'm trying not to flood your list of stuff to read!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	21. Chapter 21

"How we doing, Mr. Spock?" Kirk sighed as he entered the bridge.

"We are fine, sir. The medical and tactical groups are about to return from Kahzicsta."

"Anything on what the hell happened with the Azland?" Kirk asked as he plopped down in his Captain's chair.

"No sir."

"Alright. Lieutenant Uhura, can you contact Starfleet command? And Lieutenant Omara, can you contact the Kaigon highship?"

"Yes sir," The two red dresses replied at the same time. They instantly started to work and Kirk could only watch out the window. The Azland could be seen with enough magnification, but he didn't see it right now. He saw the tan planet, a orangish tan. His daughter could've easily died on that planet, and almost _did._ But he couldn't let those thoughts about Selene overtake his position as captain at this moment. Many were counting on him and the Enterprise.

It then became a while. A while went by faster and faster. Random orders and whatnot. Uhura had contacted Starfleet and the U.S.S Lolymer would be coming for any other random assistances. Otherwise, the Enterprise and the Kaigon government were starting to sweep it up nicely. They didn't know what directly happened, though. They didn't know the truth of the Azland. It was a truth Selene pretty much only knew, and she dealt with it well(you could say well). She wasn't any source or help now, though, she was in a coma. You can't say anything when you're in a coma.

Anything.

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

 _She stopped dead cold. She was surrounded by tall trees, trees like Earth's spruce and pine trees. Mountains were high as well, they were stony gray. Below her feet was green grass, sage-bluish green grass. Her eyes scanned the area. She had just heard a young, feminine voice. By young, she heard five year old young. This caused a great deal of worry in her._

 _"Is anyone out there?" It asked. Selene found the will to respond, "Where are you?"_

 _"Over here!" She called out with her voice now hoarse because she yelled. Selene let her senses take her to the voice and it led her to a thick and wide "spruce"(she didn't know what the real name was) tree. She knelt down and let her eyes look. She saw strands of dark chocolatey hair locks and honey-caramel locks between. Selene started to crawl through the prickly branches and there behold, was a child._

 _Her ears had told her right, she definitely looked four or five. Her hair was just as she saw it, and her skin was light. Her weight mostly looked under healthy, but you couldn't see any sharp, pointy bones sticking out of her. Her eyes...her eyes were a sweet emerald color...and they were innocent._

 _The girl flinched a bit seeing this new person. She hadn't seen any people in a while. Selene's face softened like the drop of a pencil. "It's okay, sweetheart. I won't hurt you."  
_

 _She was reluctant at first, but her muscles let the tense go and she looked her over. She was a teenager, she looked kind, she looked pretty, but she looked like a bad girl who broke the rules in that jacket of hers. The black leather told her "bad girl, bad girl" over and over again. Her parents told her not to be a bad girl when she was older, going riding motorcycles and drinking alcohol. First of all, she was already sure she wouldn't like alcohol. She preferred juice, milk, or water. Second, she feared that she would crash a motorcycle and hurt herself whether she had a helmet and safety gear or not._

 _"Who are you?" Her voice questioned weakly._

 _"My name is Selene. What is your name?"_

 _Should she tell this "Selene" her name? Her mommy told her to not tell her name to strangers. But this was the only person that might actually help her, despite the bad girl look from that leather jacket. Maybe, despite all the people she found she couldn't trust, that she should tell Selene. She had just been running out of hope...Maybe Selene was hope._

 _"Saige."_

 _That was a cute name to Selene. So her name was Saige, and she was out here all alone without anyone...and she was in a tree._

 _"Why are you out here, Saige?" She asked. Saige's eyes randomly went around, should she tell her what happened? Saige needed to tell someone, it was hard bottling it up._

 _"My home was attacked...my mommy's dead."_

 _How she said that was the bullet of the day to Selene's heart. She exhaled through her nose deeply after a moment. "How long have you been here?" Selene asked quietly._

 _"Four days," Saige muttered._

 _"Have you had any food or water?"_

 _"Just some berries two days ago and water yesterday."_

 _Selene snatched her small canteen of icy cold water and handed it to her. As much as Selene could be protective of her water, Saige absolutely needed it more._ _"Drink up, you need it."_

 _"But it's your water. You need it if you want to live."_

 _"You are more important than me, Saige. No girl should be going so long without food or water."_

 _"What makes me more important?"_

 _"You just are! Please drink it," Selene pleaded. Saige gripped the canteen with her small, slowly becoming delicate hands. She popped the canteen open and she slowly brought it to her lips with much hesitance. Finally, she let it down her mouth and would not stop. The cool, icy liquid rewarded her mouth for all the patience she had given these past days. Selene was so relieved that she was getting more water, despite not having any for herself now._

 _Saige finally let it down from her lips. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She exclaimed. This made Selene happy that the girl wouldn't go thirsty. "You welcome," She replied sincerely. Saige handed the canteen back and the redheaded assassin realized there was still a bit of water in there. But she wouldn't force it. Selene drank part of the last of it before tucking it back into her jacket. "Where are you from?"_

 _"This planet. Avagara."_

 _Even though Avagara was luxurious of nature and the luxury structures there were, Saige could not simply stay here. Her parents were dead. Selene intended to get her somewhere safe. Somewhere where there would be people who would truly love and care about her. Not any fakes, no fake foster parents. If they did something wrong, Selene would probably punch them in the face out of a hundred hurtful things on her mental list to do._

 _"Look, sweetheart, I gotta get you outta here. You need to come with me now."_

 _"I...I..." Saige trailed off._

 _"What is it, Saige?"_

 _"I don't know if I can trust you."_

 _Well, at least she was being honest. Selene worked more sweet face to convince her, coax her. She had to try. Selene would not simply leave her to die._

 _"Saige, I plan to take you somewhere safe. Somewhere there will be people ready to care for you and love you dearly. I will take you there if you just come with me."_

 _"Where is this place?"_

 _"I'm not sure, but it could be a starbase or a nearby planet-"_

 _"What about Earth? What about Takshka or Betazed? I heard those planets are good places to live."_

 _She knew well. Selene gave a bit of a shrug,"A place where people love and care for you could be anywhere, Saige."_

 _"It used to be here."_

 _"It still is here. I care for you, but I can't take care of you."_

 _"Why not?" Saige's light skinned head tilted, her eyes became confused emeralds._

 _"Because I'm to young to be a mom."_

 _"How old are you even?"_

 _"I'm eleven, Saige. That's very young for someone to be a parent."_

 _"You could be my sister."_

 _Okay, she got her there...kinda. But how would you explain that you're a terrorist? Selene wouldn't reveal her to that. Who ever ended up taking care of her wouldn't like that._

 _"But I can't take care of you."_

 _"How come?"_

 _"I'm not responsible enough."_

 _Saige knew there was more, but decided to stop. Her eyes hung low. They looked at her shoes, just some brown sneakers._

 _"Will you come with me?" Selene asked the young girl. Saige looked back up at her, she looked into the intense blue eyes. They were so kind, extending, welcoming. Saige would have to trust them. She couldn't think any other way._

 _"Okay."_

 _That relieved Selene so much. "Okay." Selene helped her up with a hand and Saige's smaller, warm hand intertwined with Selene's. They crawled out of the tree and just walked away._

 _Selene and Saige never saw that tree again._

* * *

He sighed looking at Selene's stats, she wasn't getting better, but at least not worse either. It had been two and a half hours so fast, and Kirk had constantly been returning to Bones asking for the whole sha-bang on what was with her. Selene would have spurts of high heart rate and random high brain activity. She was dreaming, probably bad dreams. That was pretty normal for comas. But he wondered what Selene was dreaming. Why? Well, she was a mega-assassin, she probably has some wild stories to tell. Probably ones from having to seduce someone to causing a massacre on Congresha V. Besides, she was a Kirk. Kirks had wild ideas and dramatic flares. That's what he'd learn from six years with Jim. Having to share a dorm with him, here his damn old music banging in the dorm, dealing with whatever messes he brought whether it was greasy pizza boxes on the coffee table, or some girl.

Oh, the academy days. In the dorm or on the Enterprise, Bones would always have to deal with Jim's crap whether Jim was a cadet or captain.

The doors to the medbay made its electric sound and it showed Uhura walking in.

"Funny seeing you here. You wouldn't get yourself a black eye like Jim, or get some random cuts that Spock would insist were fine with his hobgoblin wordings," Bones gruffly remarked with his purest of sarcasm. Uhura rolled her eyes. "How's Selene doing?"

"She's doing okay. Not getting better or worse, she could be in a coma for a while with those stats."

Uhura walked to one side of her med bed. Selene was lying there unawake, unawake with cuts and bruises. She was banged up badly, but not deathly. It looked like she was scraped up on the surface, and the only thing hurt inside was her head.

"I've never seen or met a girl who would do things like she does,"

"Me neither, Lieutenant, this is the first mega-assassin I've ever had as a patient."

"Let me remind you, Doctor, that she had no choice about what she did for four years straight," She said with her eyes cold, her voice was kinda flat.

"I know. She was just nine years old when she was forced into it."

"She was _nine_ _?_ " Her voice hissed at the astonishing age. An assassin since she was _nine_ _?_ Oh god, she must have seen so much for such a young age. Blood, bones. Ash, rubble. Screaming, crying...Death.

"Yes, she was nine. That's what she said."

"If I can ask, Doctor...what else has she gone through?"

Bones's right brow slightly raised, "Why curious?"

"There's a twelve year old girl on board who's been through hell, I wanna know why."

Bones sighed. "Well, she had been given drugs that resulted in strength and stamina. She had been on Leilani before she captured Jim. Also..." Bones trailed at the last of his words, taking another look at Selene's mid-stable stats. Then Bones sighed again,"She's uh...got a dramatic flare, if you haven't noticed."

Uhura gave that look that said it was extremely obvious.

"Her mother was named Everly Woodley."

"Where was she from?"

"Conshtine, actually. Both her parents were human."

"What about her father?" She asked, looking down at the red-head. Uhura was the slightest jealous of her pretty hair. Hers was always brown-black, and she aways had some admiration for red hair.

Oh, what would Bones say to that? His eyes kinda went a bit scattered before continuing back to re-analyzing Selene's health.

"Uh...I don't know."

"It's Kirk, isn't it?"

Bones completely froze, his eyes twitching to hers. He didn't say anything.

"I kinda just figured, you know? The dramatic flare, the like for apples, the blue eyes."

Bones continued to say nothing. But that's _seriously_ how she figured it out? That's what she said, at least. Uhura kept looking at her, the disbelief in her was strong. Disbelief about what?

Everything.

* * *

 **For some reason, it's felt like forever since I've updated this, which is kinda strange. But! I still got this random chapter up! I have more story ideas waiting to get off my wrist, but I gotta finish my other story and this one first. So yah! And guys, I would appreciate it times a billion if you could go vote on my polls! Polls are very helpful, I love hearing from y'all, it's just wonderful to me. Thank god and for polls. So yah, I hope you vote and see ya soon!(probably very very soon)**

 **-Ziggy55**


	22. Chapter 22

**Amy:Partially a miracle child. No, she doesn't really have Khan's super blood. She and Khan are not related. But you'll find out more. As kinda said earlier at some random point in the story(and it's okay if you forgot or missed it), she was given a lot of drugs. So you'll find out more soon. **

* * *

It _was unusual for Selene to have a toddler in her arm, but she had one. She was peacefully sleeping, so snuggled deep into Selene's chest. Her arms enclosed around Saige, a kinda maternal instinct. It'd grown steadily, Selene wasn't used to toddlers. She was used to adult things, adults, teenage things, and teenagers. Not really children younger than her._

 _They were sitting in the star room of a small ship. Above them were glowing stars, stars glowing in cool blues and greens and flaming reds and oranges. The colors of the sky beyond planet atmospheres fascinated Selene, they fascinated little Saige even more. Little Saige had grown to Selene well. It was like knotted metal. To the five year old, Selene had completely welcomed her into her heart. Saige had grown well enough that she pretty much considered the red-head as her sister or even her mom, but she'd never say it aloud. Saige had thrown the whole of her trust to Selene, and there would be spurts of time when she had fear of something happening to her or even Selene abandoning her. But those thoughts were distant from her youthful mind right now. She was dreaming, she was dreaming completely in the color of sage green. Funny when you consider her name. The only difference was the spelling. Saige and sage._

 _The ship came to an abrupt stop, but it didn't even shake Selene or Saige because of Selene's sudden stiffness all for not to wake the girl in her arms._

 _"I don't understand, we're not at Uru VIII yet," Selene muttered. She turned her head to the computer right beside her. "Computer, where are we?"_

 _"We are twenty kilometers from the atmosphere of Uru VII."_

 _"Why Uru VII?" She muttered once again. She didn't understand, they were supposed to go to Uru VIII so Selene could get Saige somewhere safe. Somewhere she can remain under the custody of a true parent, because she wasn't a true parent or anyone who could take someone into custody. Besides, she was eleven. Saige didn't have that grasp. She'd be taught that grasp whether Selene taught her or someone else._

 _Saige's emerald eyes fluttered open. "Why did we stop? Are we at Uru VIII?"_

 _"No...I don't know why we stopped," She replied with honesty. No use at lying, Saige was a smart girl. The doors open and there were two men. Their faces...they didn't guarantee something positive to come out._

 _"Come on," One man demanded gruffly. He grabbed Selene by the arm and the other man who had brown skin snatched Saige's hand. Saige had no idea what was happening. "What's going on?" She whispered._

 _"I dunno...We'll find out."_

 _They didn't say a word as they were dragged out of the star room. They were walked down the tan halls under light yellow toned lights. Selene didn't give a damn about herself, but only for Saige. Saige was so young, so innocent, so smart, so beautiful. It'd be so disgraceful to ruin a child like that, and it'd be a disgrace to ruin any child no matter how you ruin one._

 _Selene was pit with fear once she saw that they were going off the ship. They were going to the personnel dock._

 _Saige also wouldn't say a peep, even when she saw the change of emotion in Selene's blue eyes. Her eyes trailed down to the teddy bear in her hands. The one Selene had given her from their last stop at Omra III. It was soft and light brown, it had cute little black eyes. It had a small sized nose, perfectly stitched mouth of dark chocolate thread, and Saige had written something on it's left leg. She wrote on the back of the leg that it was from Selene. She wrote it in hopes that for as long as she had that bear, she'd always remember Selene. Saige loved Selene too much to allow herself to forget her._

 _Soon enough, they reached oxygen when the door opened up and showed them the outside which was just another metal tan hall. Another two men and one in the middle came in from the right and the two girls were released. The men who had just come in were Zaluan, so that was just wonderful(not). And that was the day ruiner of the day for Selene, couldn't have been any worse._

 _Zaluans looked human, except they had only black or brown skin and pointed ears. They possessed tons of emotions, and many different every day life opinions. They believed in slavery, and anyone in their species could be a slave. It was one of their strongest beliefs._

 _The Zaluan in the middle came forward. He was a black skinned man, his eyes dark, his ears were pointed, and he didn't seem hostile nor happy nor much emotion. Zaluans had emotion, no doubt, but he didn't show much now._

 _"What is your name?" He demanded flatly._

 _"I see Zaluans have learned English. I know Zaluan if it's easier."_

 _"What is your name?" He asked again with the exact tone he had when he first asked._

 _"My name is Selene Amaya," She replied._

 _"I am Korozon." Korozon's eyes headed down to the five foot child beside the five foot seven redhead. Saige's eyes quickly and entirely grew fearful, but she didn't even move. She now just had fearful emeralds on her face of light skin._

 _"What is her name?" He asked._

 _"That is none of your business," Selene said to him coldly._

 _"Is she strong? Are you?"_

 _"What do you want?" Selene's eyes settled with a glare on Korozon. Even if she went to hell, there was no way Saige was going with them._

 _"We need workers at our mine-"_

 _"No. Not me, especially not her."_

 _"That does not work," Korozon said, the man then showed arrogance and a feeling of superior. Selene scoffed. Korozon then looked at Saige again._

 _"She looks strong enough, and not enough to escape. She's perfect."_

 _Selene lost her temper completely. She pulled her hand from Saige's small and warm one to stomp over to Korozon in his face. Her combat boots clicked, each click represented her rising anger and protection._

 _"If you hurt her, you're dead. If you talk to her, you're dead. You touch her, you're dead. You pull a tiny hair from her head, you're dead. Do you understand me?" She whisper-shouted. He did did not reply. If he did, his voice would be cold. Selene's anger grew._

 _"Do you understand me?" She repeated with much emphasis._

 _"Crystal."_

 _"Good...You better."_

 _But Zaluans didn't keep promises at all. Korozon's men snatched Saige and started to drag her away. She started to scream and the men who brought Selene there started taking her back onto the ship._

 _"NO, NO, NO, NO! DAMN YOU, NO! GIVE HER BACK! NO! STOP! STOP! SAIGE! SAIGE!"_

 _She kept shrieking Saige's name as Saige just screamed. Soon enough, Selene was pushed to the floor. Her face was already in tears. This was her breaking point._

 _And she broke._

 _The men left her as the ship started off. Selene sobbed into her jeans endlessly. And when it ended, there was only the silence. The men had gone, and she was crying in the tan hall. Ten minutes later, she found the will to take her head up. She looked out the little window as the ship flew away._

 _"Saige..."_

* * *

The beeps were endless and quick. Bones rushed to calm Selene's tossing and turning, her whimpers and sweats, the brain activity, but nothing could help at the moment.

"Dammit, Selene, don't do this now," Bones muttered under his breath as he injected a hypo into her neck. That should've helped, but it kept on going. Worse? She started muttering a name, a name Bones didn't know.

"Saige...Saige..." She was muttering. He could care less about whoever the hell Saige was, he was right now focused on Selene.

"Saige..."

Selene then suddenly jolted awake.

"SAIGE, NO, SAIGE! NO, NO, NO!"

Selene started gasping and gasping as her blood boiled under her skin. Kirk _just_ walked in when she started screaming. He rushed over.

"Bones, what the hell happened?" He asked as his daughter kept panting and gasping.

"I don't know, Jim, dammit!"

Kirk's eyes focused on Selene as he instantly attempted to calm her down. His hands settled onto her elbow, bringing her arms down to the bed.

"Sel! Sel, I'm right here!"

Selene turned her head real quick to him and it slowly started to calm her down. The gasping slowed into panting and her head soon dropped back in relief. She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Once it was just breathing through the nose a minute later, she didn't speak.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kirk asked. Selene sighed, "Might as well."

Selene scooched over and Kirk sat down right by her. Bones had exit the room just as that happened. Selene looked down at the medical dress she thought was dumb and stupid. Oh, she missed her jeans and normal clothing.

She bit her lip a bit(despite the small cut in the corner) and started soon enough.

"Last year, I was on a random planet on a month long mission...I heard a call and found a girl under the branches of a tree. Her name was Saige. Saige was..." Selene trailed, then sighed at the end. "She was kinda like a little sister. She was about, uh, five when I found her. I had four weeks with her. In those weeks, I truly learned how to love a toddler. Odd enough, I know, I wasn't used to younger kids, still not...But then..." She sighed at the end again. "We were on a ship to Uru VIII and we were stopped for Zaluan slave trade."

"Zaluan?" Kirk asked, wanting confirmation. Zaluan slave trade was the cruelest of slave trade there was. They would take anyone and everyone for slavery. Humans, Vulcans, Romulans, even Klingons could end up with them oddly enough. How did Selene not end up with them?

"Yes, Zaluans...They...just took her," Selene whispered with a slight voice crack. She deeply exhaled. "Saige was gone...She's probably dead now, she couldn't survive their work. But that was last year...I'm here now," Selene attempted to dismiss it. Her eyes looked to the floor.

Kirk didn't know how to help her, he just didn't. He has never lost a child, he never even had siblings. He'd lost Pike, but it was different. He lost his dad, but he wasn't there. How could he comfort his daughter's loss from long ago? First instinct was to wrap an arm around her, causing Selene to feel enough comfort to let her head drop on her dad's shoulder.

"You don't have to try to comfort me, dad, I know you don't how to."

"Maybe I don't, but that doesn't stop me from doing so."

"Come on, I'm giving you a break, new parenting anyways. Plus, I'm pretty used to having no supervision, so."

"That's not how it's gonna be anymore."

"Guess not."

There was then just a little pause between the two. Just the quietness was all. But there were the thoughts in Selene's brain. They could be loud, but now they were quiet. And then it grew silent in memory of Saige. Saige who she missed so dearly much. She missed the younger girl she could say she loved like a sister.

"What was her full name?" Kirk asked suddenly. It snapped Selene out of her thoughts to reality, the reality where her dad was by her side with the want to help her. It took about two seconds for it to flow back into the front of Selene's brain and down to her tongue, but she still remembered.

"Saige Kathryn Monterey," Selene answered quietly. "I've tried looking her up, but there's nothing helpful on there."

That wouldn't stop Kirk from anything.


	23. Chapter 23

"Computer, look up Saige Kathryn Monterey, age six," Kirk ordered the computer in his room as he plopped down into his chair.

"Saige Kathryn Monterey. Born on stardate 2256.43. Daughter to Allison Monterey and Michael Monterey. Born in northwestern Avagara."

Kirk slid a hand down his face at the info and the face that came up. He saw her caramel and brown hair and green eyes. What a sweetheart with that smile.

"Computer, where is she currently residing?"

"Location of residence is unknown."

"What about relatives beside her parents?"

"No other living relatives. Grandparents and parents are deceased."

Great. Just great. So there's no possibility that Saige is living with relatives. So she could be in a orphanage like Selene was? It started to get him mad. But what if she was just in the slave trade of the Zaluans with no escape? What if she was on Zalua _right_ under their noses? What if she could be brought home?...Depending on where home would be. It couldn't really be on the Enterprise, she was six. What made Selene more reasonable? Just about _everything_ , she was a damn twelve year old assassin!

"Computer, bring up Zaluan slave trade directory."

"Access code required."

"Kirk, James.T, Alpha One."

"Access granted."

A whole Zaluan slave trade directory opened up. The only reason why the Federation hadn't really done much about it was because A:They were dealing with Kaigon, B:They were far away, and C:They were strong and very unreasonable creatures. Otherwise, the Federation absolutely did not like the Zaluan idea of slavery. It was harsh, cruel, and humanity got over it centuries ago.

Kirk started to scroll through all the people that had been slaves of Zaluans at the time. Humans, Vulcans, Romulans, Klingons(oddly enough), Zaluans, Betazoids, Bajorans, it would never matter what species you were, they'd take you. He actually knew that well. How? Besides the lectures and things the academy would jam into your head, he had a old friend from when he was young who was taken by them. He wasn't something too meaningful to him, just a random childhood friend. Kirk still remembered his name though, his name was Elias Elway.

It was alphabetical order, so he instantly scrolled to the Ms. He got to Mon and went from there. He searched and searched down the long, hanging list of Mons until he nearly gave up for a moment...But then he saw Monterey with his watchful eye.

He clicked Saige's profile and looked for the living status. He found it...but it was just what Selene assumed:

Dead.

He deeply exhaled. It was what he kinda expected too, but he had a little hope. But what if Selene wanted to find her if Kirk told her Saige was alive? She'd go to Zaluan and risk her entire life. Kirk knew all too well that Selene had done that a billion times now, but he didn't want her doing it _again_. It then finally occurred in his head that the suicide missions, death trips, and life-risk journeys was what she did all her life. Because of that, there _had_ to be a selfless factor in there. Would Kirk have that will to do what hellish things she did? Selene had to have gotten it from somewhere, him and probably Everly too.

 _Oh, Everly, why the hell did you kill yourself?_ Kirk sighed in his head with the thought of Selene's traumatizing selfless factor. He knew he could never take that factor away from her, but he could still at least try to prevent his daughter from doing these things. He wouldn't keep letting his daughter do these things, he just wouldn't. That's what a normal dad would do, and that was one thing Kirk would do in his own parenting. He was new to it, but he quickly absorbed the paternal protection mindset.

He then got up after a moment and left the room. Now, he could go on with whatever normalcy of the day was given. And whatever chaos was thrown at him.

* * *

Never in a million years would Selene stay in a medical bed for more than three days.

She had been in a medical bed for half a day after waking from her coma. She had charmed her way from the medical bed with it mostly being charm mixed with whole facts. Bones reluctantly let her out of the bed, but strictly warned her not to do anything dramatic. Selene didn't plan on it. She planned to relax, eat, sleep, shower, entertain herself. Maybe look at old photos that reminded her of the incredibly insane past of her. She had had a little sister, a best friend, a boyfriend, a job. And yes, boyfriend. Boyfriend was from ten months ago.

She started to think about him and everything he was. She loved him a lot. It wasn't a snip snap love, it was taken by steps that he let Selene pretty much choose. Selene had chosen a mid pace. Sweet kisses, short dates, sleeping together clothed(every once in a while) was the point in their love. Selene feared taking it any further. Why? Judgement because of age. No one had enough judgmental attitude for it, not dating and love life, they'd judge for other random things that weren't that.

Selene pulled her photo from her things. It was the only picture she had with Ayden Ryan Blackburn she had. They were in each other's embrace on a cliff over the ocean on another planet. They were smiling together like a happy couple. She could admit full-heartedly that she missed Ayden. He was the only guy she ever loved. The only guy she knew she'd ever love.

How did he go? He was sent on a solo mission and never came back. The group assumed him dead after many weeks. She didn't jam that he was probably dead in her head until the week after everyone else assumed it. It ate at her for a while, but she put on the fake show that she got over it...

It was an everlasting affect.

She still thought about Ayden today.

She missed his voice calling her babe or darling, his casual voice calling her the classic nickname Sel. He did it so well. She knew he tried for her, even when she felt that she didn't deserve it, Ayden fought against that cooly. Selene missed his face. His dark brown hair and bluish green eyes(they were originally brown). He was _barely_ taller than her. It was by maybe centimeters. The luck of height. "Thanks, mom".

But she loved him and she knew he loved her. He never cheated, but wasn't perfect. She didn't need someone who was perfect, that didn't click with her. Everyone made mistakes, and that would include whoever she loved.

Selene would tear up or cry once in a while(weeks is a while for her) about him. Before him, she thought she was too monstrous to be loved. Then he came with open arms...she let herself fall.

After loosing him, though, she thought of herself too monstrous to be loved all over again. She tried this part of her past entirely from her dad, but he'd find out eventually.

But what if Ayden was alive? What had he been doing for the almost-year he had been gone? Selene had to push herself to believe he was dead for her better of not dwelling on him most days of her life. But her heart wasn't her head, and her head wasn't her heart.

Forward came a weak smile. She had to have at least _some_ happiness from this instead of the depression void. If he had known what she just did the while ago on Kahzicsta, he'd say this(if he was in the joking manner):

"Sel...I know you want to be heroic and show off your dramatic flare...but it's getting you nowhere."

Selene would've likely giggled. He had the best humor there was. He never failed in trying to make her laugh as much as her eyes were close to Kirk's. So yes, ninety nine percent of the time, he could make Selene laugh.

The thing was for Selene that was now swirling around in her head was that she was always telling herself to not get over-attached to someone, but she always did. First Zara, then Saige, then Ayden, now her dad she could basically say. Selene knew that her dad would be very hard to leave, just thinking about it was hurtful.

Selene was fearing the after-effects of getting attached all over again. Kirk could give her to her grandparents, he could die, he could avoid her, neglect her(highly unlikely, though), anything could happen. She was starting to be afraid of rejection. A childish trait she knew it was, but she was still twelve. But she acted fifteen, sixteen, she could act like an adult in certain situations.

She sighed and put the picture away back in her safe place.

She needed something to do.

But what? She had taken a shower, got dressed into leggings with boots and a gray sweater, eaten some food, read a book, she couldn't think of anything to do.

But then she heard the electric door ring.

"Come in."

It opened up and a familiar face came through. Selene stood up and straightened down her sweater.

"I'm going to make a random, educated guess, Jemma, that you're here to know more about what happened on Kahzicsta?" Selene started on an assuming note.

"Actually, yes, that's exactly what I'm here for," Jemma replied. She sat down in a random chair in the room, crossing her legs. "So?"

"This may be hard for you to understand, but I was just wanting to help people. Then, I was caught up with some old foes."

"Help people? Patching them up?"

"Pretty much," Selene shrugged. "Nothin' else I could do."

"And what old foes?"

"Honestly, I never knew 'em, they were just associated with my past you could say."

"They led you to jump off a building and a starship all in one day, sounds a hell lot more than just being in your past."

"With a past like mine, even people you don't know will come for you. You're a Starfleet lieutenant on Starfleet's best ship, not like you have a past that could ruin your career."

"You're saying I don't understand?" She questions.

"Exactly. But we're straying away, aren't we? Let's head back to what you came for, shall we?"

"You're saying not just anyone can have a bad past. You're very wrong," Jemma states her mind.

"Your point of view is common, but weak. Not eighty nine percent of the Federation is terrorists, have a dead mom, dead boyfriend, dead friends, and has a complicated present about her dad. Look, maybe you've lost a person or two, but it stacks up for me. It doesn't do that to you, just me," Selene fired back flatly.

"It doesn't make your pain more needy than mine."

"It...kinda does," Selene nods slowly. Jemma glared for a moment before she realized it was a rather good idea to not keep on with that. Instead, it was a better idea for her to leave _then_ loose her temper. Jemma stood up and just walked out. It made Selene roll her eyes shortly and deeply exhale. Her body flopped back onto her bed. She was flat against the duvet and looked up to the ceiling. It was blank and dark since her lights were out in her room, but the light of the stars shone into her room.

Then, the idea came to her.

She stood up and headed out of her room down to the shuttle bay where her Holland was. Thankfully, the Holland fit into the shuttle bay with space for twenty jumpships to spare. Around her was the buzzing and electric beeps and crew walking around, the shuttle bay's gray metal, the oddness Selene slightly felt by not being in Starfleet uniform. Thankfully, people wouldn't question much. Maybe where she was going, this, and that.

She quietly(compared to everyone else) headed into the Holland once she found it and started ramping the ship up. She missed the Holland. It was her ship, a second home. Selene started flicking switches and slowly headed out into space.

* * *

 **Okay, so I understand you might not like the turn of Selene having a past "love", but that's what I put into my story. Anyways, if my updates are too quick for you to keep up with, I'm sorry. I'm on the twenty maybe seventh or eighth chapter of this and I'm just trying to get closer to where I am. So yah, I'll be back soon with a few updates!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I didn't update for thxgiving, sorry. But I just wanted to say I am INCREDIBLY thankful for ALL and EACH of every one of you guys. Every review, favorite, view, and follow brightens up my day so much. You guys mean so so very much to me, and I'm glad to have you around. I really hope that you enjoy my writing. I will try my hardest to keep improving since my writing is kinda unrealistic and what not. But I WILL keep writing no matter what. I will also try not to abandon Star Trek. You see, I abandoned Avengers and came here. I will try my hardest to not do that again. So yah, guys. I really am thankful for y'all. I hope you keep reviews coming 'cause that's my favorite thing. And support is also a big thing, I hope to see more by bits by bits. So happy late thanksgiving, y'all, and I hoped you have survived Black Friday.**

* * *

Kirk was on the bridge just as many other bridge crew were. There wasn't exactly any other place to be. His daughter was getting better, there wasn't any chaos going on, and he didn't want to stay in his quarters. Besides, it was a better idea to keep himself on the bridge so he wouldn't dwell on things as much as he could.

The ship had been remaining in position far from Kahzicsta for another day, just one. Next stop would be the newly detected planet of Maynash, there they would do a simple away mission for basic facts about the planet. Otherwise, they weren't busy with anything specific. The talking with the Kaigons and Starfleet had already been done over many hours, and the Kaigon government insisted they leave for the better of the Enterprise. So the Enterprise left the crumbled Kahzictsta to care for itself, and for whoever else came to assist.

Meanwhile truly inside Kirk's head, he was worried. He was simply worried about Selene. She was treating her injuries lik it was nothing, she was treating it like as if she didn't have them. He saw that she was trying to make normalcy out of things(strangely), but nothing could be truly normal for her. Part of that was and wasn't her fault. The reason why about her fault was because Selene kept pushing herself beyond health and wellbeing. Did the terrorist group do that to all of themselves? Kirk didn't know, the group was lower hidden than how low his hopes for Saige being alive were. But he felt that there was much more years worth of pain with Selene than he knew, more than he'd know for probably a long time.

"Captain, an unauthorized ship is leaving the shuttle bay," A random female lieutenant reported. Oh god, he was hoping it wasn't Selene.

"Which ship, Lieutenant?"

"The Defiant Class starship, sir. And it left approximately twelve minutes ago without notice," She added.

"Lieutenant Uhura, hail the ship."

"Already tried, sir, no answer."

"Keep trying. If you're positive you can't get a hold of whoever's piloting it, send out a shuttle."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk was slowly starting to think it couldn't be anyone _but_ Selene.

* * *

She instantly saw the hail, but muted the alert and kept on flying around the sector area. Selene didn't wanna be bothered, her life was constantly bothered. She understood why they were worried, but maybe they'd back off. She continued to ignore the hails for the next minutes and just piloted her ship at the helm through the stars. At those moments, she didn't care much about what her dad would say when she got back. She just needed a healthy spurt of freedom. It wasn't much, just something she needed and most teenagers needed.

But then she got a hail from another source. Out of her curiosity, she answered. It turned out to be an audio-only hail.

"Who is this?" She asked. No reply.

"Who is this?" She repeated with a more demanding tone.

"You will meet me on Maynash, is that clear?"

Selene knew that voice. One of her new, fresh enemies...Raven.

"Not unless you have a valid reason," Selene answered cooly.

"If you want your precious father and Enterprise to be safe."

"You don't got the gut to do more damage to Starfleet than you already have. Plus, Starfleet is on your heels."

"You're lying."

"How would you know? We've only met once."

"Do you want your Ayden to be safe?"

The mention of Ayden startled her internally. She closed her eyes for a moment and denied his heart breathing. "That lie is a bit too obvious for my taste, Ayden Blackburn is dead."

"Is he? He could be by my side right now with a knife to his neck."

"Prove it," She simply demanded. The screen came up and it was true.

What the heartless Raven had said was true.

Selene kept a straight face, but was frozen inside. All Selene did was stare and breathe. There was Ayden on the screen. Alive, healthy(besides the bruises), he was breathing...But then she noticed the glitch.

What was the glitch? Electric reflection.

Selene got it through her head that he was still dead, but she needed to make herself look like she was falling for it. She kept frozen with fear, even making a visible swallow.

"You _will_ meet me on Maynash?"

"I'll meet you on Maynash," She finally said. And then the hail was out.

At that moment, Selene was very spooked. She was spooked back into thinking of Ayden. She could've been seeing wrong, she could've been hallucinating, dreaming, imagining, lying to herself. Her right hand slid down her face with a sigh blowing out of her mouth. Her pointing finger was on the left side of her nose straight up and her middle finger was pointing to her right eye's bottom waterline, the edge touching her bottom lashes. Her eyes saw the stars, but still saw Ayden. She didn't understand, Ayden Blackburn was gone. He was just completely gone. Deader than the hope of a straight normalcy reality.

Still looking out the glass, Selene pressed the helm buttons and got the ship on course for the shuttle bay. She was a bit too stunned to think she could pilot the ship in her state.

* * *

"Captain, the ship is coming back to the shuttle bay," Uhura reported.

"Mr. Spock, take the conn, I'll be back in a bit," Kirk ordered as he then walked out of the bridge.

"Yes, Captain."

He walked passed all the random Starfleet officers doing their thing or work. They were happy. They had friends and likely family they contacted frequently from Earth. Moms, dads, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, children, they were all on other planets. They weren't on the Enterprise. That was the most common situation for just about everyone. Bones had a daughter he never saw anymore on Earth because of a divorce, a father Spock had a strained relationship with was on New Vulcan, and a mother Kirk chose to never bother was on Earth in Iowa. The thing was, no matter who you were on the Enterprise, you were leaving something behind from home one way or another. Even if your family is dead, even if it's something small that was apart of your everyday life.

The shuttle bay was abuzz when he got down there. By abuzz, there were the normal electric flickers and whirs of this mechanical thing and that advanced tech asking for this vocal authorization code and whatnot. Selene was stepping out of her ship in silence, her mouth shut and her eyes down. She had nothing to say. She didn't even care to vocally acknowledge Kirk when he was soon right in front of her.

"You okay? What were you doing?"

She didn't reply for the moment, she just let her head hang. She breathed in, and breathed out.

"Sel? Sel, answer me."

"I was just...bored."

"Bored? You could've at least asked."

She shook her head, still looking down. The sigh then came out before her words. "Well I'm sorry I'm not the perfect sweetheart child, but in my defense, I was left unsupervised."

"Selene."

"Hey, in my defense."

"There's stuff to do _on_ the ship, you know."

Then she looked up, "Please, enlighten me on what incredible things that the ship has to offer."

He's about to open his mouth, but-"

"That's rhetorical."

"There's a gym, a lounge, a-look, Sel, I'm busy right now."

"Then why are you even down here in the first place?" Her face slightly scrunches under her eyes.

"Because you can't just go off doing whatever, Sel!"

"So you want me to adjust like nothing ever happened to me in the past? It doesn't work that simply!"

Kirk sighed, "Just stay outta trouble," before walking away. So Selene just stood against the railing.

"Just stay outta trouble my ass," She mocked in a short mutter. But then she looked up and around. Her dad was gone. She deeply exhaled...

 _The gym would do me some good._

* * *

Selene had thrown on black sports leggings, black sports bra, gray and teal sneakers, and tied her hair back against her head. People may have given her attracted looks, but they didn't know Selene could snap any of them in half. Oh, Selene had missed the punching already since the Kahzicsta incident. But this time, she was more collected with her punches and kicks or whatever intense physical action she took. She swept her towel and water before she headed out and down the hall to the gym.

Once she entered the room, she felt relief that she could see the punching bags unused. There were some people, but at this point, Selene didn't care. She walked over and set her towel and water down on a bench. She headed over to the punching bag closest to the window so she could see the stars. The stars were peaceful and glowing. Her fists then curled into a rather poised position for punching. The first punch to the bag startled most people, but they got over it as Selene kept punching. Soon, she started to kick and knee the bag, making three people casually decide to leave. Within twenty minutes of Selene letting free on the poor bag, pretty much everyone was gone. They thought her punching was too loud, it distracted them.

Selene kept on though, she kept on for fifty minutes, almost an hour. But then her fists were slowly tiring in those fifty minutes. She kept pushing herself to keep punching to get every centimeter of tension and wild out of her.

Finally, she just stopped. It was the final breakdown. Her hands were sore beyond belief. She stopped and looked around...It was empty just as she assumed. Selene sighed and decided the treadmill would be a good idea for maybe ten, twenty minutes. So she picked up her towel and dried her neck that had sweat on her alabaster skin's surface. It soaked into the towel and then she patted her face and pretty much wherever she needed to pat down. Her legs started to work themselves decently starting from a walk, then into a run. But when she ran, she started to remember things...

She started to remember her death.

She remembered when she sprinted down the hall for the sake of the ship she was extremely slowly considering hers.

She remembered when she slammed people to their excruciating injuries to protect a man she didn't really know.

She remembered that even though the man who she saved intensely debated against it, Selene went into the core chamber.

She remembered doing everything she could in her incredible power to prevent the ship going down because of him.

She remembered dying at the door, and telling her dad she loved him.

It was the sudden tornado of Selene's head. The tornado of pain, regret, and sacrifice was what consumed her mind. Selene could hear Scotty shouting at her to not go in there. Selene could see the horror on her father's face. Selene could feel the sweat, the blood rush thickening to a boil right beneath her skin, the torturing inside of her from the very first particle of its root. Her ears found the sound of her own screams and yells, and Xander's words.

 _The Federation took EVERYTHING from me!_

The slam into his body she could see so vividly, it was terrifying. It made her heart rate loose its cool. Then, random images of that time added to the tornado. The tornado swept up the houses of peace and transformed those houses into bricks of pain. It was starting to _truly_ affect Selene in the worst way.

That included accidentally sliding off the treadmill at a running speed.

Her back slid onto the floor, horrible skin burn against her back. There was so much skin burn feeling, Selene thought she'd bleed. But she didn't. She gasped and intensely cussed. It took a couple minutes after some vocal silence, but eventually...

She just sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

Selene had entered sick bay _only_ to get some pain reliever. That was it. If Bones had seen, he would've gone crazy. He would've been treating her with intense, southern cussing under his breath. But nope, Selene wasn't having the toleration that day for Bones going all over her. He may have been a doctor, and doctors were supposed to make healing go faster, but Selene had experimented that injuries similar to her back-burn went away within hours with Micronia patches _which_...she already had.

So Selene had slapped some micronia patches on her back and threw a pain reliever capsule down her throat before taking a quick shower and then a quick nap. Quick? It didn't turn out that way though.

When she woke up, she had just lied there on her bed at first for half an hour, but she finally checked the time. Her eyes made no insane twitches at seeing how many hours passed. Five. It made Selene sigh and force herself off the bed. There was no pain on her back, but she kept the micronia patches on anyways.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror proved to Selene that she looked tired as hell. She deeply exhaled before she splashed some hot water on her face to help wake her up. To make herself look decent for dinner at the messhall, she put on mascara and concealer for her face. She also changed her clothes. Selene switched into full length jeans, a gray-purple shirt, and she pulled non-wedged ankle boots on her feet. And for once, she tied her hair back in a pony tail.

She stepped out of her room and down the abuzz halls. Selene could get used to this. This business of a different sort than she was used to, all the Starfleet men and women, the multiplication of the electric buzzes she heard on a daily basis compared to the Leilani facility.

Thinking about Leilani made her think of the nights she spent in the old windmill with Ayden. They'd talk and Selene would be buried in his embrace, either with their legs hanging off the edge or in her bed. Their talks ranged so widely. It could range from everyone else's problems to their missions to the randomness such as is a Caullium a fruit or a vegetable or whether if an extinct Takshkan wildborian was worse than a Gorn.

They'd talk about a future between them every once a while. Escaping Leilani, going somewhere else like Earth, marriage when they were older, kids were an interesting subject to talk about. It wasn't something they wanted to bring on so quick, it was just talk.

But Ayden was gone. Ayden Blackburn, Zara Long, and Saige Monterey were gone with the ashes of Selene's past.

The messhall wasn't filled to death, but there were some people. By people, Selene could notice Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov, and Lieutenants Uhura and Omara eating at their tables. Selene didn't wanna talk, so she got her serving of food and sat at a corner table.

Jemma took notice of this, but it was understandable. She wouldn't wanna talk to her, or Uhura. Jemma simply assumed Selene didn't want to talk to anyone. The brunette lieutenant assumed 100% correct.

Selene sat, ate, and wandered in her thoughts. Her thoughts of insane things. It wasn't a surprise with what she's been through. Mom of suicide, orphanage, four years a terrorist, finding dad, falling of a building and a starship in the same day. To many people, it would be a mystery on how the _hell_ she hadn't gone completely _mad_. The truth to Selene was that she felt that she had gone a bit mad, but not enough for a mental hospital or an asylum of a sort.

She was very close to finishing her food when she saw her dad and Bones come in.

 _Wonderful._ She thought.

What could make it even _better?_ Kirk had noticed her sitting there, eating at her one-personed table.

Bones had noticed this too and said something to his friend after a short moment. "Well, Jim, if you wanna interact with her, as something you in your position should do, be my guest."

"Bones, uh, I don't, uh, know if she exactly wants to be talked to-" He started, having the instant note of that his daughter looked perfect just sitting there and eating alone.

"Too bad, I'm dragging you over there anyways."

Classic.

So as they approached, Selene internally sighed with exaggeration. She didn't exactly have anything in mind to say to her dad at the moment, and like she _ever_ had anything to say to Bones that wasn't including sarcasm. If she had something to say to him, it was probably something defeating.

Selene's elbow was on the table. Her right thumb was holding her jaw up and her pointing finger skimming the very right edge of her brow. Her eyes still looked down, even as the two men sat down in front of her.

"Lemme guess, Bones told you to try to interact with me because that's what a good father should do?"

"Jim, she's barely been here and she's already being able to guess-" Bones started.

"That's a good thing, Bones," Jim smirked at his friend. Bones just rolled his brown eyes.

"For interaction, you already know a bunch about me in the questiony 'might as well know my kid' category, so maybe a category such as how the hell did Bones let himself find himself a friend that annoys him beyond known space, hm?" Selene smirked putting out the suggestion. Bones couldn't believe this kid. She may have been a Kirk, but she was a twelve year old assassin with a sarcastic and winning mouth added to that.

"Very funny," Bones grumbled. Kirk, on Bone's side(as in seating, like he ever sides with Bones), was in that feel of smirkish pride. Damn, she had a good mouth.

"So did you find something that occupied you?" Kirk asked to the redhead.

"Gym. Gym always occupies me."

Kirk shrugged, "Yeah, the gym can be occupying for me too...whenever I go there."

"Well, I'm just used to it. It became habit after the first couple weeks, then kinda enjoyable," Selene said. Then she started to think that it had been four years since she started. Four years since she started her definition, who she was. Four years ago, she was never Selene Woodley again. But at least now, she was Selene Kirk. At least to the people who could know at this point, which wasn't many people. There was Bones...and...that was it.

"What else..." Kirk started, it then drew in Selene's eyes significantly.

"Happened there?"

"Training. Missions. Classes. Sometimes, I'd fly my ship."

"Your ship? The Defiant Class?" Bones asked.

"The Holland."

Bones gave her a curious look. Where'd the name come from?

"I had to come up with something, and that's what came to mind."

"I see."

* * *

 _"You didn't!" Selene's jaw dropped._

 _"Of course I did! One, it was something to do, and two, you'd love it!"_

 _Ayden pressed the tech commands to open the door to the ship, the ship Selene had loved and cherished through these four years. Ayden was grinning with his mild pride, but he was just saying the truth. It was his boredom combined with knowing Selene would love it. The two walked inside and nothing looked different as they walked onto the bridge. There was still the tall, metal ceiling with floor-to-ceiling windows to match. Selene's helm was also the same, as well as the navigator's seat Ayden often occupied. Selene plopped down in her seat and shortly sighed, but not of unhappiness or any particular negative mood._

 _"So where shall we test whatever hellish thing you programmed into my ship?"_

 _"Your ship?" Ayden asked, faking hurt, also putting a hand to his heart. "I thought this was our ship! I am hurt!"_

 _Selene shortly rolled her eyes. "Fine, our ship. Where shall we take our ship?"_

 _"Wherever the ship doesn't kill anybody."_

 _"Ayden, what the hell did you do?"_

 _"You'll see," He smirked. Selene could see his eyes. They were so happy and loving, an assuring blue-green. An ocean of pure love. Selene adored them._

 _So Selene started the ship off into space, off to exactly where Ayden said:somewhere where the ship wouldn't kill anybody. Into the glowing blue, cool tones stars. They had never hurt anyone..._

 _But Selene still hurt people._

 _She started to look through the new coding, "Alright, Ayden, let's see what you put in here,"_

 _"You'll love it," He smiled._

 _"Bet I will."_

 _Selene caught sight of what was new and her jaw dropped._

 _"No, Ayden, no."_

 _"Yes, Ayden, yes," He smirked._

 _"You programmed complex maneuvers that are MUCH better off on smaller ships that are NOT starships!" She exclaimed._

 _"Sel, this is barely a starship, I'd say it's best for what I programmed it for:complex maneuvers!"_

 _"I wasn't saying I wasn't gonna try it out, though. I need the excitement."_

 _"Then why scare me?!"_

 _"It's fun," Selene smiled innocently and toothily, her cheeks going up and eyes squinting cutely. It was so cute to Ayden when Selene did that._

 _Selene started to ramp up this new programming and ramped up the speed. As she felt the speed go pretty fast for non-warp, she was sure there was more in store._

 _Oh, and there was._

 _What was it?_

 _Let's just say Ayden programmed insanely complex things that even Starfleet academy cadets couldn't accomplish._

 _But Selene could._

 _Selene's jaw was dropped the entire time, and the corners of her lips curled with the adrenaline rush flowing in her blood. She could do barrel rolls, one-shipped starbursts, Jameson dives, Hi-low maneuvers, it was the whole sha-bang!_

 _At the end fifteen minutes later, Selene was gasping as she landed the ship, a laugh also falling out of her mouth. Ayden had just been sitting there grinning the whole time, maybe yelping when Selene brought a bit more intensity than he thought she'd bring._

 _"Like it?"_

 _"Love it," Selene said as she walked over. Ayden stood up, he didn't have to look down to her, and Selene didn't have to look up to him. They were pretty much the same height. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Look, the two were twelve, they didn't want to feel weird doing older things even though they acted older than they were. Maybe another couple years it would advance...if their relationship lasted that long._

 _Selene wasn't sure how long a relationship would last. When you're a terrorist(the boyfriend being one as well), things can get complicated. Sacrifices on the field, worried about each other on the job, it gets deeper as more things happen. As much as they worried each other when away from each other on the job, no one knew about them. No one noticed. No one dared to say a thing if someone possibly knew. It wasn't much to talk about, everyone had a random degree of a love life. Whether it was simple dating or on the verge of teenage marriage, it was "love"._

 _Selene wasn't exactly sure if she believed in love or if she could handle things, but she didn't want people telling her around about what she's supposed to do, so she'd figure it out on her own._

 _A hand went to Selene's waist, Selene didn't mind. That was just Ayden's right hand. Selene smiled without her teeth visible at her boyfriend._

 _He knew how to brighten her day._

* * *

 **Okay guys, if you find any delay from me on any of my stories, I'm sorry. This week and the next(maybe the next) is oddly very busy. I have to move out my bedroom furniture because the old owners of the house want it(because it's technically theirs and we hand't gotten any yet), get my new sofa(it could be coming now or in two weeks, idk. But guess what? The name of the sofa is "Starship"! It's brilliant! I had already wanted it before I became a Trekkie, but I came back to it and knowing it was called Starship just called to me), Wednesday is my birthday, and Friday is my birthday party which is a overnight party at a hotel.**

 **But yes, it's very oddly busy. So there is going to be some sort of delay I predict. And if there isn't, my talent, effort, and motivation must've caught up to me. So yeah, guys, I'll see you next time with a next update!**

 **-Ziggy55**


	26. Chapter 26

**Back guys! December is here!...except there's no cold weather. But there's Freeform's(god, I hate the name) 25 days of christmas that I can't wait to watch. Christmas has always been my favorite holiday! It also kinda gives me an excuse to ask my mom for an amazon echo...lol. XD. But I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

He _wasn't back yet._

 _It had been four weeks , and his mission was supposed to last twelve hours._

 _Ayden never did this, so it was starting to scare Selene. She wouldn't show it, though. In her position, she just couldn't do it. All the people around her saw her to be tough, strong, and wouldn't give a damn for the little things. The truth was, Selene did, she just chose not to show it and let herself be cold. So she let herself become a human bottle, filled with human emotions, but her surface was cold and harsh. The surface of Selene might have seemed Klingon or Kaigon, perhaps Rishkun, but she was human. She was just good at making herself look otherwise._

 _There wasn't exactly anything for Selene to do at the moment, so she lied on her bed. Her head swirled about Ayden. She had tried to hard not to think about him, but she couldn't block him out forever. She couldn't force herself to stop caring, just as she couldn't force herself to stop getting attached to people. Selene believed that in her world, she couldn't allow herself to get attached to people. Getting attached would create her weakness. She had lost Zara and Saige, now, she could be loosing Ayden. And this was very different, Zara had been a best friend, Saige had been a little sister...Ayden was a relationship._

 _How pure of one? Selene wasn't sure. Age did every damage to it. You're too young to be doing this and that, you're too young to think that you can love him forever..._

 _Excuse her?_

 _But was she old enough to be a terrorist assassin with no parents? Was she old enough to be living with the independence of an adult in her every day life? Was she old enough to be revealed to all of this?_

 _No. She wasn't._

 _Love is so minor in comparison._

 _Suddenly, Selene's mind went to Zara._

 _Zara had been dead for a long time. It was three years ago, when she was nine. The only friend she had had was long gone. She had understood her, despite the older age. She was someone she could show her true skin to...Well...at least a little. The truth was, Selene never found the will to show all the true skin of herself to her, but she did to Ayden._

 _Selene could rely on Zara, though. Stop a knife from crashing into her back? Sure. Stop Selene from getting run over by motorbike? Simple. Rescue Selene from a snow avalanche on Omacon Vega? Simplicity at its finest. Plus, it had been done before._

 _She could still see Zara's tough face with flowing chocolate and caramel curls around her face. Eyes that could reassure Selene. Zara had brought her a bit of hope that she could get through being raised to an assassin._

 _Even when Zara died, Selene still had some hope._

 _And Saige...Oh, sweet little Saige...Saige was an angel. She was supposed to be wrapped in soft blankets from the beginning...But she wasn't. Instead, she had to endure death and chaos. The death of her parents, and herself. It easily made Selene want to cry._

 _Did it make Selene wanna cry as much as Ayden's disappearance did? ...Selene didn't want to decide. Death was death. A loved one was loved. Nothing could change it._

 _A knock at the door was heard, snapping Selene from the second world away. "Come in."_

 _It was Xima. Oh god, what'd Xima want? Xima wasn't bad, Selene just expected someone more random than Xima. But oddly for Xima, there was this saddish look on her face. Most of her face, though, was hiding something._

 _"Xima, your face is giving me hell, what is it?"_

 _"Ayden Blackburn...They're assuming him dead."_

 _Her entire world froze to an ice age of hell. A swallow, though, formed in Selene's throat. Assuming, though...Assuming didn't mean he was dead._

 _"I'll...be out in a minute."_

 _Xima nodded and left. Selene looked down around her. So they were just assuming him dead and gone? No...no, Selene wouldn't accept that. She slid a hand down her face. She felt that tears would soon erupt out of her eyes, but they didn't for a while. In silence, she sat on her bed. Ayden couldn't die...He just couldn't. Selene swallowed again and that's when the tears started pricking. She deeply exhaled and lied down, bringing a blanket over her head, a blanket to shield her from reality._

 _She really didn't know if she could give up on him or not. He could be dead, or he could be crying out for her somewhere she didn't know about. He could've been dead for a long time now and was rotting somewhere, or he could've been being beaten beyond imaginable with screams for her. The thought of it made her swallow. This was an attachment...Selene knew it, and she couldn't let go. She couldn't really ever let go._

 _She swallowed down her throat and swallowed back the tears from spilling out. Her bottom teeth rolled against her bottom lip a single time before she was still and her throat felt strained. Her blood felt warmer under her skin, and she curled her fist without knowing as if she didn't feel it. She was so caught up in this as if he was really dead. But she didn't know!_

 _The fact then felt like a slap in the face from someone like Xima or even Zara._

 _She could argue that he was alive._

 _Selene sighed and started in a rush out of the room. Her feet led her in a sprint down the electric, buzzing hallway with electric blues and many random colleagues of hers. Those colleagues wouldn't dare to look, they knew they could easily get murderous glares from the redheaded-assassin. They were afraid of her. They had been since her first year. They had skills and talent, but no one would ever rise up to her. Not a single being in the group._

 _She made it to Xander's office simply like this:She went in with her boots clopping, slams the door, and starts talking._

 _"You're declaring him DEAD?!" She let's it all out. It was a lowish tone at first before 'Dead'. Her eyes were serious with anger, but not too-too wide. Her hand slammed as a fist into the table where Xander sat._

 _"Where the hell you think he'd be?! Why would he run?!" He exclaimed._

 _"Have you ever realized that for some, all the killing can become TRAUMATIZING?!" She yells in the same way she did the first time._

 _"Have you ever realized that maybe he has FAMILY he could've left BEHIND?! Do you EVER think that maybe he has a LIFE that ISN'T THIS?!" She continues in her yelling rant. "NO! Because you don't give a fucking damn about his or anyone's wellbeing, you only care about YOURSELF!"_

 _"SELENE!"_

 _Selene furiously breathes in and out and her teeth with clenched. Her fist was still on the table, and now her other hand was flat against the table as well. She murderously eyed him in his "cuss-worthy" eyes._

 _"Do you think we'd bring him back? Selene, he's gone, we ALL think he's dead-he IS dead!"_

 _"Would've YOU left ME?! NO! Why does Ayden Ryan Blackburn NOT get that respect?!" She pounds her fist against the table each time her voice raised. Xander didn't flinch at her yelling. Why would he? He saw Selene's extremely furious face. It was kinda risky taking on a furious Phoenix, but he would have to in this difficult case._

 _"We can't waste our time on the broken."_

 _"You're saying he's broken now? That's damn brilliant," She remarks, her brows going lower and dimples a bit more visible as she said it. Xander shortly sighed._

 _"You act like you've lost everyone and that Blackburn means something to you."_

 _At that point, Selene wanted to kill him with anything. But she couldn't. There was a four second pause, and only four seconds. Four seconds of her face slowly loosing intensity, but her eyes could go a million miles through the universe and not be finished with what she was going to say._

 _"I just think he deserves better. I think Zara deserved better, too."_

 _"We gave her a burial-"_

 _"You made up a comedy and called it a depressing story! What if I died, Xander? What would you think of that?"_

 _"Skip to your point, you already know my answer."_

 _"Exactly! You ONLY care about me! Why-Oh, I don't fucking know! Answer that for me, please! Enlighten me," She crossed her arms at her last two words._

 _"You're the best we have, Selene-"_

 _"Don't give me that crap, it's bull."_

 _She must've been pretty angry. He shortly sighed again. "We can't waste our time when we have more important things to do. Priorities, Selene. What can't you understand? We have attacks, practices, infiltrations-"_

 _"They all rank above a life?"_

 _"Get out of my office."_

 _"Wonderful way to say yes, Xand. Damn wonderful," She shook her head and sighed. Then, she left, and she was still furious. Outside the door, she just swallowed and went back to her room. There was nothing else she could do._

 _Now, she was absolutely furious with Xander. Why did they even send him out in the first place? Even SHE didn't know. She had decided not to get all up in Ayden's business, but he looked like he wanted to scream it out sometimes. The space in Selene's mouth became small as her tongue flattened against her mouth. She didn't understand, where was he? The swirling storm in Selene's head made her swallow. She didn't understand how to deal with this. She didn't understand how long it would be until it was all over. What could be over? Anything. Her life, what she was surrounded by, her past..._

 _She was about to think of her biological father, but that would make everything worse._

 _She didn't think about him, but she easily could've. He didn't know about her at all. If he did, Selene knew too well she'd ruin his career and his life. A child? A assassin? It doesn't work. He wouldn't be able to live with her, that's what Selene thought and knew. He was the captain of Starfleet's flagship, one of their top ships. Selene knew she didn't deserve shelter there. She knew she didn't deserve shelter at all, or anything. Yet, she had the little things that added up. Even those things she thought she shouldn't've had. No parents, no siblings, no family, no friends(kinda no friends). It was all just too crazy and dramatic. Jim Kirk would never accept her as his daughter. At least, that's what Selene's mind conducted with easy chemistry._

 _"'Enix!"_

 _Selene snapped around at the hearing of that voice. She instantly saw the flash of glossy black hair she knew, and the denim blue eyes. "What the hell do you want, Xima?"_

 _"I was going to ask if you were okay!" She kept her temper. As much as it looked like Xima's eyes were digging into Selene's soul, she wasn't trying. It was just how Xima could naturally do it. Selene furiously glared at the Romulan girl before she dropped her head and sighed. It was kinda obvious._

 _"No, Xima...I'm not," She replies coldly._


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, guys. I have decided to make this chapter as well revolve around Selene's past, but when she was much younger. Before she ever was captured by terrorists. This is the time when she was in the orphanage, and the next chapter will be before her mother's death where everything was happiness and rainbows.**

 **And I'm soo so sorry I haven't updated. Look, starting from the 16th, I have three weeks of christmas break free time for typing. I have a new story I plan to upload soon called Interstellar when I get farther with my stories, I'll post about it in my profile. I've been extremely busy oddly enough. I had my birthday party this past weekend on friday and saturday instead of in November, and I have tests, and school, and being tired, and I have a choir concert this week, it's a lot. Good news is that me and my parents have been looking at houses a little because the house we have now's lease ends this summer, so we're looking to build or buy a new home possibly which is a bit tricky because we'd prefer it to be close to school, but we live on the opposite side of the mountain. The houses over there are either old or small, so that's bad. But on our side, there's nicer and newer houses.**

 **So yeah, I'm sorry for blabbering that gibberish in your face. I'm so so so so extremely glad you're still reading this if you are. It means so much to me to have support from reviews(especially reviews) and favorites and follows. Ily a lotta lotta lot! I really hope you enjoy this story further and everything else I post!**

* * *

 _Selene was only six years old at the time, and she was being bullied._

 _She was against a brick alley wall, surrounded by random kids. This wasn't fun for her, why would it be? Her eyes were cold and glaring, her mouth she decided to keep shut. She knew well enough that would be a good idea. Her legs she pulled against her with her arms covered in a blue cardigan._

 _"What's the matter, freak?" A blond boy asked, his brown eyes looked smug._

 _"Did your parents ever teach you that bullying was not nice? Oh wait, you're an orphan too. Suck it up, buttercup," She says straightly. The blond boy(his name was Devin) yanked her onto her feet by the top rims of her cardigan. "You wanna fight?"_

 _"Do you wanna get beaten?"_

 _He snorted, "Yeah right! You're a scrawny little kid, you know that?! Absolutely scrawny!"_

 _"Look who's talkin'," She mutters with a roll of eyes. Devin knocks her into the wall and the other kid(that kid's name was Jhonny) kneed her stomach, it made Selene yell. Tears started to rise up to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them out if it was the last thing she did. They kept knocking her against that one wall even as one of her fingers felt broken and she had a headache. Out of the five minutes they did that to her, she only screamed and yelled once. She was a fighter, and chunks of her were made of titanium. She couldn't be entirely strong, though, she was only six. But she'd already gone through loosing her mom and her grandparents giving her up to the orphanage. Every once in a while, it drove her crazy that they gave her up, no matter how hard she tried not to think about it. She knew her grandparents were straight-up lying about why they gave her up, she knew it well. They underestimated her intelligence, no doubt about it. But not her strength._

 _When the tears were on the centimeter width verge of falling out as a laugh fell from Jhonny's mouth-_

 _"HEY!"_

 _The boys dropped her with an oomf and they turned around to the harsh bark. There was a girl, an alien in specific. She was white and black, her eyes a golden shade. She looked pretty furious, alright. She was tall, dressed in dark colored clothing, an electric staff in her hands. She yelled and it instantly scared the two boys off. Selene was not exactly frightened, just stunned for a second. She tried to stand up by herself, at first, but the alien helped her up with a warm hand._

 _"Th-thank you," Selene said a bit quietly at first._

 _"You are welcome," She replied. Her voice and appearance was older than her, maybe double-digit aged. "What is your name?" She asked curiously, there was a glimmer in her golden eyes. One that Selene knew she'd never forget._

 _"Selene."_

 _"I am Jaylah."_

 _The name rang in her head. Jaylah. It was beautiful. Selene loved it, it was prettier than her first name. It was funny, though, because Jaylah was thinking the same thing of Selene's name. A warm, toothless smile started to creep onto Selene's face._

 _"Um...do you wanna do something?"_

 _"Like what?" Jaylah asked in response. Six-year-old Selene shrugged. "We could play or explore or something."_

 _"We could play. I know somewhere we can go."_

 _Selene's young intense blue eyes brightened. "You do?" She asked with curiosity. Jaylah nodded, "I do. Follow me."_

 _The six-year-old girl and the thirteen-year-old girl then started off from the alley where the two met. They went into the city as random jumpships flew above them. Selene mostly could say she knew the town every-which-way, but Jaylah knew it even better. She knew it better out of her strong curiosity. Jaylah led her through the busyness of Jakva. Jaylah was happy about this new girl by the name of Selene. She was already interesting. Her hair and eyes looked pretty, she seemed happy now that she was away from those two boys. Even though Jaylah was thirteen, she acted somewhat younger than her age, but not to the point where it was obvious at first sight of her._

 _Eventually, they started to reach the outer rims of town. Selene felt an internal hesitance at first, but she thought Jaylah would know whether it was safe or not. But some decent-strength nervousness when they approached barbed wire, Jaylah sweeping herself up and over it. Her eyes went to the red-headed girl when she landed on her two feet and Selene was still on the other side._

 _"Do you need help, Selene?"_

 _Selene shook her head and attempted climbing up. One foot after the other got her up to the top in seconds before she took a breath and jumped down. Oddly enough, she landed on her two feet as well. "Is it okay to be here?" Selene blurted. Jaylah shrugged. "The fence they put up only because they thought it would become dangerous to people."_

 _"Like who?"_

 _"Anyone, Selene. Do you have a last name, by the way?"_

 _"Yes, it's Woodley," Selene replied._

 _"Selene Woodley. What about your middle name?" Jaylah asked out of curiosity._

 _"Amaya."_

 _She nodded before looking out to the wooded area. Dark brown trees with even darker golden leaves were in sight. It was pretty, prettier than other places Jaylah had been in her life. "Come along, Selene Amaya."_

 _Selene wasn't bothered by the new naming. She just followed her new friend along. They entered the woods and just walked through. Selene was thankful there were no flies or strange insects, or even creatures at that. No bugs or insects existed in this wooded place. Light gently shone through the trees as the two walked on the deep purple grass. Jaylah stopped themselves at a little creek. There were a lot of gray stones under the crystal-clear water. Selene knelt at the creek's edge and dipped her alabaster finger into the water. It was cool and comforting. It was like it swept the pain in memory away._

 _"Do you like it here, Selene Amaya?" Jaylah asked with slight hope. She was sitting crossed legged some two or three feet away at the creek's curved-line. Selene saw pearl-colored dust suddenly erupt, but didn't erupt to the water's surface. Instead, it was swept away right on top of the rocks don the stream like sand being swept away by an ocean tide. Selene let herself smile without her teeth showing._

 _"I love it."_

* * *

 _They played together for the next two weeks straight and pretty much considered themselves best friends. Jaylah didn't care for the people in her grade at school, Selene was much better. Besides, she needed a friend anyways. Jaylah was happy to give her that. They played and talked together at school, at lunch, at recess, after school, whatever time there was where they weren't separated by classes at school._

 _Jaylah swept her school bag over her shoulder as she walked from her classroom. She was sure she failed the history exam. She had studied some, but she didn't feel good anyways. Jaylah knew her heart would sink seeing the grade sent to her communicator in a few hours or so. She was currently betting on a D or an F. if she could tell anyone, it would be Selene Amaya. Selene Amaya wouldn't judge her. Besides, she was in kindergarten anyways, she would think that it would be hard for anyone to get a good grade on an exam. Oh, now Jaylah wished Selene Amaya were here. But she wasn't because of grade seperation. She knew everyone else would think it would be weird for the grades to be merged outside of classes, but Jaylah thought it would be perfectly fine. Jaylah knew she was different, and that people thought she was weird and strange, but she cared less and less the more she saw Selene Amaya. Sure, some people were friendly to her in the grade she was in, but not everyone. Sometimes, she'd sit alone at lunch. When she was surrounded by people during lunch at some random table, she didn't really talk much. Maybe every once in a while a vulcan girl by the name S'Masha would talk to her, but that was mostly it. If she had to be partners with someone for a project or something, it'd be S'Masha, though. Jaylah could say that her...social life...wasn't interesting. But that's what can easily happen when you're different. Or maybe she wasn't pushing herself into a clique hard enough. But did she even want to be in a clique? It sounded dumb._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted by being slammed against the locker by something. Jaylah's neck was suddenly being choked and her golden eyes went wide._

 _"Why the hell you show me up in there?! Huh?! Huh?!"_

 _That was Alrin Immings. He was a tempermental Vinnin boy. Vinnins weren't commonly outside the Vinnin empire. But when they were, you could notice many had an above-average temper. Alrin's furious eyes dug into Jaylah's soul as his maroon hand clenched deeper, it brought Jaylah's blue blood up to the surface of her skin, her skin getting a blue tint._

 _Why was Alrin doing this? He was an orphan. Jaylah knew that. She had just mentioned it in a conversation to S'Masha and a human girl named Avie. He must've not want people knowing that. Jaylah couldn't say a thing, not while being choked. No one was stopping Alrin. That was a big statement. She realized that during her choking._

 _"Come on, TALK!" He barked._

 _"Get away from her!" A younger voice yelled. The two pairs of eyes twitched to the left to the end of the hall with was just some feet away. There was Selene Amaya. Oh, Jaylah didn't want her getting hurt. Her eyes begged Selene Amaya to stop and run, but she wouldn't. Selene ran over quickly to Alrin who was still choking her. Selene Amaya started to harshly pull at him._

 _"Get off Jaylah NOW!" She yells at him, still yanking at his arms. A sigh then fell out of her mouth. Selene Amaya kicked Alrin between the legs and tugged Jaylah away as Alrin let go and intensely grimaced. And now Jaylah was suddenly realizing something...A six-year-old rescuing a thirteen-year-old from a bully was a tad embarrassing. But that was at the bottom of the list of things that Jaylah cared about at the moment._

 _Selene Amaya started to tug Jaylah away and it turned into running out of the school. When they stopped outside under the blue-silverish sky, the two just panted, but Selene Amaya spoke first._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Jaylah panted a bit before replying. "Yes," She nodded slowly, "I am fine. But why were you in the hall of seventh grade?"_

 _"I was going to find you because I thought it would be easier for me to come find you than for you to find me."_

 _"Well thanks, Selene Amaya...but I could've found you if I wanted to."_

 _"I just thought it'd be easier," Selene Amaya muttered. They looked around them. Two school girls with an age gap standing with backpacks on their shoulders outside of their school under the Conshtan sun and sky._

 _"Do you want ice cream?" Selene Amaya asked. Jaylah looked down to her(since Selene was shorter than Jaylah). She warmly replied after a short moment._

 _"Yes...I think that would be fun."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry guys, but this is gonna be a shorter chapter. It won't be 2,000 words like the average word length. Sorry! And when should you expect the next chapter? Not tomorrow or Tuesday because I'll be at this big christmas party sleepover thing and nervous about the people because it's some random number less than 35 of the girls in the grade, so I'm oh-so comforted...(you do see my sarcasm, correct? Good).**

 **Plus, there's one or two girls there who aren't the best of people...One's a racist liar(of course, not many ppl know that), one has some random rare mental disease/disorder that affects her socialization(no one knows that either)...Oh my god, I sound so mean! :( And why is it so easy to say this stuff on here!?**

 **But anyways, I hope you all are having a great December, holidays, break(hopefully you're on break already, you probably deserve it. Well, depending if you're still in school or not cause I am actually still in middle school and that's all I'll say about my age).**

 **...Okay, you want the chapter, read the chapter, you deserve it.**

* * *

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"Yes, sweetheart?"_

 _"Could I have a cookie?"_

 _"Yes you can, Selene."_

 _Everly stood up from the sofa where she and her daughter were laying and went over to the kitchen counter. This was just the simplicity of life. She was a single mother raising her daughter in the house of her own parents. As much as she wish Jim was here with her, he wasn't. As much as he expressed he'd be fine with kids one day, she kept him from his daughter. As much as they loved each other, Everly went away. The question was why did Everly choose to keep her daughter from her father? Well...she thought that maybe Selene would grow up better without him. Maybe it was a better idea not telling Jim because he'd freak and panic and stress about that he'd never be a good enough father. He never had a father of his own, so he had no rolemodels. She knew Jim would argue that just because his father wasn't there for him didn't mean that he wasn't supposed to be not be there for his own child...Everly could care less._

 _But Selene had more than just her mother. She had a grandmother and grandfather. They both loved her dearly, despite the timing. They were upset, at first, but learned to accept it. Oh, Everly still remembered telling her parents. Her father...was so mad. Her mother was in shock and had no specific reaction. She could still hear her mom's gasp, and could still see her father's eyes._

 _Even though eventual acceptance of Selene came, there were still problems. Would she or would she not tell Jim? Would they ever tell the baby about his or her father? Would he or she stay on Conshtine all her life? Would they not want her to go to Starfleet? Endless questions flooded the family's head until Selene's birth. Everly was now suddenly thinking of how she wanted Jim to be there holding her hand at those moments...But he wasn't and wouldn't. He wouldn't even know he had a beautiful baby girl._

 _But now, she had gotten over Jim, just barely. She had her parents and her daughter. Everly didn't need more than that. But, damn, Jim sounded devastated when she told him instead of keeping the baby, she aborted it...She could still hear his voice and she could imagine his face, and could create the cracking of his voice in her head._

 _She grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and gave it over to her daughter back at the couch and the little redhead started to chew it. After two bites, Selene simply had a question._

 _"Mom, I have a question," She said. Everly's head turned to her. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked with her normal mom gentleness. The voice she'd use on the average daily basis._

 _"Where's daddy?"_

 _This was the absolutely most frustrating thing to answer to Selene. Much of her curiosity evolved around him and Starfleet. All she had ever told her daughter about Jim was that he was apart of Starfleet, that his eyes were blue, and that his favorite color was blue._

 _"Well, Sel..." Everly sighed, her eyes looking down. "He...Look, you wouldn't understand-"_

 _"You just think that, mommy. You're afraid I'm gonna go looking for him, which I'd like to do, but I won't."_

 _Every once in a while, Selene would have little mature-worded spurts, but nothing too much. Oh, what would Everly say now? ..._

 _"You wouldn't like him, honey. He's not mean or anything, it's just really crazy."_

 _Selene was disappointed. She definitely knew her mom was lying. But instead of pointing it out, she just kept eating her cookie. She couldn't keep bothering her mom by asking if she'd never give her the answer. Maybe she'd get the answer if she asked when she was older, though. Maybe one day her mother would think she'd be old enough to know. Maybe when she was eight or nine, ten, eleven, or twelve. The earlier, the better for Selene. But Everly had no idea if there'd be a proper way to tell her daughter about him. She'd likely find out on her own. For all she'd let happen, maybe she finds out because of Starfleet. Thankfully, though, Everly wouldn't have to deal with those things for a long time. Selene was a young, little girl right now. She wouldn't do anything dramatic to find him._

 _She'd bet on it since the day she was born._

 _"Did you love him, Mom?" Selene blurts after completely finishing her cookie. Oh, would Selene ever stop asking? But yes, Everly had loved him since...what, fifth grade in school? That was when her crush started. They started to date in high school and were lovesick. But then there was Selene...and it all came crashing down._

 _But not like Everly would tell her daughter that. The more lowly secretive, the better. The less curious Selene was, the better. The less that evolved around Selene's father, the better. The less that had to even mention James Tiberius Kirk, the better. Oh god, she still missed him. Honestly, maybe she'd never really get over him...Maybe she was just trying to straight-up lie to herself._

 _Then, she saw Selene's intense blue eyes shine with hope. They were incredibly like Jim's. She had her hair and she had his eyes. She had a wide-variety mixture of their personalities, but it always seemed to flow back to Jim. Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim. Everly was trying her hardest to make it NOT come all back to Jim, but it did. It did the more Selene showed interest about him. She'd never get a break, and Selene would never stop. But that didn't mean she'd say she didn't love him. That'd bring up a completely new and random subject._

 _"Yes I did, Selene. We loved each other. And I think he'd love you too."_

* * *

 **So that's some stuff about the one and only Everly Woodley. *Sighs* That woman, I swear. But I hoped you enjoyed this *short* chapter. Next one I hope will be longer.**

 **-Ziggy55**


	29. Chapter 29

Selene was bored, so she decided that it was probably a good idea to completely lay out the Leilani base infiltration.

Look, in five days, you can get a lot of ideas. In five days, Selene can get over a billion. In fact, she was just adding the finishing touches of her plan the very moment. She was swiping her stylus around the screen in intricate patterns so the point would get across in each highpoint. You may think that Selene was not good with plans, but...She organized over one hundred missions for the terrorist group. Yup, she was a planner.

Her eyes followed where the lines went and the lines went wherever her eyes wanted them to go. So Selene was getting this planned pretty well.

"Done!"

She was suddenly finished and she ended her plan with the swipe of her stylus. She looked over her work and was pretty content. She never failed to impress herself in this category. What now? Compromise with Admiral Moore and her dad. Simple, right? Kinda. If she couldn't compromise with them? Well, it was obvious:do it herself. Stuff gets done or thoughts get shunned. She downloaded the plan sketch onto her tablet from the computer and proceeded to contact Admiral Moore first.

She was only a little nervous. The thoughts of going back to Leilani flooded her mind. Why would she do it? She would do it not for the Federation, this time...This was her own revenge, revenge she may never get the chance to execute if she doesn't now.

Selene deeply exhaled. Sudden thoughts of the past flooded her mind. What she hurt, who got hurt, who she killed, who died. The worlds crumbling around her. The fire, the phasers, the blood, and the screams. Her breathing heaved and it made her finger stop when she was about to send out the contact. She was frozen in fear. Only a swallow went in her mouth, but outside was stiller than stone. And even her breathing inside wasn't heard because Selene was hearing other things. She was hearing hatred of her, and much more. Voices screaming in her ears. Her eyes only stared at the wall...because she wasn't even seeing the wall.

 _YOU KILLED MY SON!_

 _NO!_

 _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!_

 _THE FEDERATION TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!_

 _FREEZE PUT YOUR GODDAMN HANDS UP!_

 _DADDY!_

 _YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!_

 _SELENE, GET DOWN!_

 _GET UP, XIMA!_

 _SEL, NO!_

 _SEL!_

 _LET ME GO, YOU KILLED HER!_

 _ARE YOU MAD, LASSIE?!_

 _NO, I'M NOT!_

 _GAHH!_

 _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

 _SAVING YOUR LIFE, SAVING THE SHIP!_

 _YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!_

 _DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?!_

 _IT'S TOO LATE, PHOENIX! YOUR HOME IS DEAD!_

 _MY NAME IS NOT PHOENIX! MY NAME IS SELENE AMAYA KIRK!_

She knew she was Selene Amaya Kirk...But each and every day, it was getting harder to accept that she didn't have to do what she used to anymore. It was also now suddenly hard to even think of pressing that button. Her eyes then snapped out of those moments and then looked down at the button. So glossy, so electric. Her finger slowly slid away and so did she. Selene stood up and just stood...Getting Starfleet involved was a bad idea. After all, this was _her_ revenge.

She walked away and into her closet. Her hand swiped down her bag and some clothes. She couldn't stay here, not right now. Not with this stress. Not on a starship full of innocent people. Not in space where things could go too wrong...Not in space where her father could die.

All of her stuff was soon stuffed into her bag, and her plan was downloaded on her PADD. Her eyes then turned to the door. She was leaving her dad for a while...God, she didn't want to, yet she did. But as long as this was to protect him and everything...Selene would make herself think it was okay.

She picked her beaming transporter from her closet(she hid it there) and set the destination. Oh where, oh where in the endless universe would she go? So many planets and pla-...Shalena.

Selene would go to Shalena.

She'd go...where on Shalena, she didn't know. So she programmed the Shalena location to random. Selene swung her backpack over her shoulder after writing a note and stepped onto the pad. She could easily believe she was doing this, running away from her problems. She couldn't find anything else to do at the moment. She knew she was gonna break. If she didn't find a place to let it all out, she could break at the wrong moment. Hell forbid it, Selene would make sure of that. She couldn't break in front of the people she loved most, despite how much she wished she could let her dad know everything. This was to protect what _he_ loved most too, not _all_ about what Selene loved most. It was such a complicated mixture.

Her black combat boots soon were still on the pad as Selene looked at her room for one last time for the while. Her breathing was slightly sucking in and out, just slightly. She was leaving her dad...But if that would protect him in any way from Selene's burdens, she'd do it even if it made her damned.

So she pressed the button, and she was swirled away in electric blue light.

* * *

A breath of relief came for Selene when she saw the bits of Shelenan green and the buildings. She was now away, away from the Enterprise and its overloading stresses. She was on the peaceful streets. Everything was running smoothly, so it made Selene's mind run smoothly. She started out down the walk as a gentle breeze flew past her, gently lifting a beautiful red curl from Selene's back. Her blue eyes headed down the street in straight peace. If she wanted to, she could've smiled brightly. Ayden would've liked it there...Ayden liked a lot of places.

She gently exhaled the next moment and fifteen minutes flew past like the wind under the plain-gray sky she actually liked. Fifteen minutes of mental calmness and calmness of what was around her. Selene let it all out. In this air, she suddenly felt she could breathe pure oxygen. She felt that nothing would come to harm her. That was true, actually. Nothing would harm her in this area of Shalena being the capitol of Semeera. God, Selene always loved Semeera. It was one of her favorite places besides Avagara...But Avagara brought memories...Semeera brought either good ones or none just as Selene preferred it.

It was pretty sudden when her senses kicked up. It felt like a shiver ran up her spine that wasn't and she knew it when Selene stopped at the kick-start of sense. Her eyes snapped side to side, and she was gonna turn her head around. There was nothing. Just the rest of the world going on with its day. But no, Selene knew this wasn't right. As much as she needed relaxation, she needed to fix whatever was gonna happen.

She continued down to a corner, then twitching her head as first contact to knowledge of the new street. Nothing there, but that didn't feel right either. She continued, her shoes making a slight clop as she walked. She would've hated something bad happening on Shalena, in Semeera. It was too beautiful of a place to have harm...It made it even more the terrorist target.

How come her terrorist group hasn't attacked Semeera? Well...They were waiting and waiting and waiting until the right time, the right moment to attack. As much as some thought that moment would never come, they kept in mind for the sake of the group. They did a lot of things for the sake of the group...including Selene, sometimes.

Was there a certain outcome she feared of this? Someone in pain...Someone hurting...Someone in fear.

She'd been there before, she didn't want it for anyone else.

Next thing she knew, there was a voice going through her ear and she stopped at that next corner...That voice wasn't friendly.

"Disobeying gets you nowhere." Male voice. Stern, perhaps evil if she could see his damn face.

"Did you always expect me to obey? High standards you have there, high standards most don't obey."

"Oh, but you're a beauty, you know." Selene heard footsteps, as if the man was slowly walking a circle around his victim.

"Such a pleasure." His voice was damn husky, as if he was talking into her ear. Those words were giving Selene a very bad signal.

"The actions you're thrusting upon people I cannot tolerate, I won't be apart of it if it's the last thing I do," Her voice was a bit hollow. Strong, but not loud or small. It was low, angry, and flat. Selene's mental signal changed. It must've been something different. But it still wasn't good.

"Your actions you've thrust upon people to do for your own selfish sake have ruined lives, killed lives, and you're doing it to me." Two footsteps closer. "Would you really want to kill a beauty?" She asked with the slightest innocence, slightly soft-spoken.

"I'll punish a beauty if she can't obey, you know that." He still didn't sound happy. "You had orders, Echo...You disobeyed."

"I kept people alive," She fired back. She didn't sound any happier. Neither was Selene. None of them were happy.

"Please enlighten me on what was just _so_ wrong."

"You were ordered to infiltrate the governor's palace and _kill_ Governor Killiam, you didn't even take a _step_ through those marble doors."

"Why Semeera? Hm? Why Semeera, why Shalena-why any planet or place at _all?_ What is exactly the goal you think this has?"

"You damn well know what goal this has...To _tear_ down the Federation, to bring it a new meaning."

 _Oh god...No...No, no, no..._

Selene's eyes were slightly grown in fear. She didn't recognize any of those voices, they couldn't've been from the terrorist group. They just couldn't've. They couldn't have just brought in two brand new people from out of the blue. They could, but they couldn't...

"Come back to the base, later...I don't know if I can stand a shuttle back sitting by you." Selene then heard footsteps, he was probably walking away. But not enough footsteps to think that she was walking away too. Selene was very silent, oddly enough, in getting her phaser from her bag. Finally after the sound of the sigh, she stepped out from the corner with her phaser pointed.

Her ears didn't fail Selene this time...She'd never seen or heard of this girl before. Glossy brown hair, brown eyes, around her height, light skinned. She was dressed in a black leather jacket, navy jeans, combat boots, a extremely dark brown shirt under her jacket. Her hair was tied back tightly against the middle of her head.

She noticed this girl, instantly. Her expression not changing much. It became an expression of barking questions. It didn't define her words, though.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Killing Governor Killiam, huh? That's such a terrorist feat. Surprised my terrorist group hasn't done it, yet."

"You're one?" She asks with the slightest of surprise.

"More of 'used to be', never preferred to be one, either," Selene changed. "Now where the hell do you come from?"

"...Terrorist group, Trycorx."

"You must've been damn hidden to not come up under Xindra's files and sensors."

"I guess so." The moment of quiet, though, didn't last long.

"What's your name?" Selene asks. There was a lack of change of tone, both girls's voices were ready to change with reaction to any action.

"Jemma Reese Omara. And I know who you are...Selene Amaya Kirk."

"Bingo," Selene simply says. "Now, I wanna know one thing about you, Jemma." Selene steps close, right in her face. Jemma tried not to be intimidated, but she couldn't help it. She could only help keeping it off her face.

"Which side are you on?"

"...Vive La Fédération," She replied with a cool, crisp French voice, despite her American voice she had before.

Selene nodded. "Lenge leve føderasjonen."

* * *

 **Sorry guys for the lack of updating! Listen, the updates are probably gonna get slow, so please don't panic! Ily guys so much! Thank y'all so much for standing by my side! I'll see you soon with another update!**

 **-Ziggy55**


End file.
